


Those Summer Nights

by AntlerRiot



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Cannibalism, Cowboy fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntlerRiot/pseuds/AntlerRiot
Summary: Arthur gave up on the picture perfect life a while ago. He could never have a family. Nobody wanted him, nor did they have the courage to live the outlaw life by his side.He'd never known true kindness- he figured he didn't deserve it.It was just one night. No heat. No rut. No problem.How wrong he would turn out to be.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 32
Kudos: 130





	1. May We All

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved to their perspective owners. 
> 
> Tuberculosis? What's that? Why would Arthur have that? Sounds like utter bullshit and ain't in this story...
> 
> The elements in this story are my own spin on the vast topic that is Omegaverse. I love that verse to pieces. 
> 
> The cannibalism is very mild and not too descriptive, though I'll make sure I mark the chapters that contain it for those of you that are kinda squeamish. I mean, Arthur DID eat some kind of human meat in game on his lovely visit to the Aberdeen Pig Farm ~
> 
> There is also no Sadie or Abigail in this story. I'll be honest, I forgot about Sadie. My Bad!! 
> 
> And I goofed up the timeline a little, but we're just gonna roll with it. 
> 
> Regardless, thank you for reading.  
> — 𐂂

Arthur was out hunting again. Seemingly all he ever did in his spare time. That meant the camp was always well fed and adorned with trophies from all his hunts. Pelts to sit on by the fire, skulls and antlers hanging around. Pronghorn hide covered tables the most recent addition. Arthur had his own small collection of antlers at his tent, along with a massive 18 point skull that hung on the canopy. He had a fascination for them, and he used them to make knives and other tools. Some he gave to the camp, others he sold to earn revenue for the gang. A one of a kind buck that one was, and a pelt to match. Kept the camp fed for weeks.

The reason for this trip was a little different, however. Arthur was going through his rut. A tough time of the month for him. He and Dutch were the only Alphas in the camp. Well, except miss Grimshaw was an alpha too, it wouldn't be fitting if she wasn't. Though heats didn't bother her. She was far too busy keeping the camp in line. The rest of the gang were betas. Except for most of the women, and believe it or not, John, were Omegas.

Male Omegas were more uncommon than the female variant, so Dutch never really let John out of his sight. Males were also more difficult to breed than females. So if they ever were with child, it was a rarity.

Arthur respected Dutch highly, and never went near the Omegas during their heats. Therefore, Dutch respected the days, sometimes weeks that Arthur left the camp to make it easier on himself. Alphas and Omegas shared similar symptoms, though Ruts only happened every three months while heats were every month. Dutch however, still wasn't pleased when his prized Alpha heir had to leave the camp.

. . .

Arthur had settled down along a bank on the Dakota river. High enough in case the rains came. He picked a stretch far enough away from the scent of camp, and far enough from prying eyes.

There weren't many things in this world that meant a lot to Arthur. His horse, however, was one of those things. His prized Tiger Striped Bay Mustang, Beau. That stallion was one of a kind, just like Arthur. He would never forget the day he'd tamed him.

Mustangs were famously untamable. Wild and unruly, an un-snuffable fire raged within them. A fire Arthur managed to tame. Though it took him over two days to gain his trust to even get close, not before getting kicked in the chest and the face. But Arthur didn't give up, and Beau picked up on that. He didn't make it easy though, bucking around for nearly an hour trying to throw Arthur off. But he held on tight to his mane. He'd even threw his head back numerous times, once breaking Arthur's nose. At risk of dying of exhaustion, the stallion finally relented, and Arthur was still on his back. His hands cut by the stallion's mane from having held onto it so tightly for so long. He'd finally won him over.

Arthur _deserved_ to ride him.

He almost never had to worry about hitching him now, and Beau was extremely intuitive, loyal and protective. When Arthur told him to stay, he didn't move an inch. When Arthur told him to follow, he was on him like his shadow. Whenever Arthur was in distress, he was right there, and he never hesitated to kick the crap out of someone. Especially if they were hurting Arthur.

The stallion was currently resting on the ground in the shade of the large tree Arthur decided to make camp near. Beau was the only horse Arthur bonded this strongly with since Boadicea. His heart still ached for her, but Beau was filling in her hoof-steps just fine.

He was hot, irritable, and starving. Normally, Alphas were so focused on breeding during their Ruts, that they had a decrease in appetite. Not Arthur. Arthur found himself constantly hungry. It was irritating, but he was grateful for the distraction.

Hosea was sent to check on him, as he was an old, dried up beta who posed no temptation to Arthur. His camp was a decent ride out, but easy enough to find as the scent of blood became suffocating. Dismounting Silver Dollar, something crunched loudly beneath his boots. Bones… a _lot_ of them.

Beau perked his head up to the loud noise, eliciting a low neigh in response. He was in tune with Arthur's ruts, and was very protective of him during these times as he knew he was more vulnerable.

“Just me son.” Hosea called out, keeping a safe distance away. The large stallion pawing agitatedly at the ground in front of Arthur's tent a good reason to do so.

Arthur was busy cleaning off a femur when he'd heard Beau's neigh along with Hosea's voice. He emerged moments later, tossing the bone in the fire pit. It took a lot of coaxing and neck pats to convince Beau that everything was alright.

“What you want.” Arthur replied, pressing the back of his hand to his heated forehead. An amused smile formed on his tired lips as Hosea cursed under his breath and his boots crunched with every step forward.

“Jesus- you've been busy, haven't you.” He said, Arthur unbuttoning his wilderness vest as he spoke to him. “How many-”

“ _Enough_.” Arthur cut him off. “Some deer too.” He replied, taking his shirt off as well. He draped them over a branch where his scout jacket already hung.

“Most O’driscolls. Wanted to … do stuff to me.” Arthur grumbled, shuddering slightly. This was something Arthur dealt with a lot in his life. Alphas made up the lowest part of the population which made them a little less common than Betas and Omegas. Made them a little more more sought after.

“Oh- I can understand then.” Hosea said sadly, a little anger lingering in his voice. He knew when he told Dutch that, that he would be fuming. Hosea and Dutch were the closest things to a father that Arthur had.

“Beau kicked mosta’ their skulls in.” Arthur replied, nuzzling the prized stallion, earning an adoring neigh in response. “Nothin’ we couldn't handle.” Arthur responded, noting the anger in his voice.

“You know when I tell Dutch-”

“He's gonna gallop right over here an’ kick up a fuss, I know.” Arthur swatted at him dismissively, beginning to feel dizzy. Hosea approached and pressed his hand to Arthur's forehead, drawing it back quickly with a small hiss.

“You're burning up son.”

“I'm aware.” Arthur grumbled. “No disrespect, but I'm gonna get some shut eye. G'day.” Arthur murmured, tipping his hat before returning to his tent.

“Alright- be safe my boy.” Hosea called after him, gaining a lazy salute in response. Beau followed eagerly behind Arthur, laying down right in front of his tent. No one was getting to him while he slept, that was for sure.

. . .

It had been several hours since Hosea returned. John was with the other Omegas, they always bunked together during their heats. Sadie wasn't an omega, she was a beta. She wished she was an omega sometimes, and other times she didn't. Molly was the only one not with them right now, as she was with Dutch in his tent getting her heat sated. She was his "favorite", so she was always first. John, Mary-Beth and Tilly were very close due to this. Molly always acted entitled and boasted the fact that she was his favorite. Dutch didn't know, however that she was going behind his back, approaching Arthur and asking him to breed her. The scent was tempting at times, but she couldn't shake his loyalty. Thus, why he left during heats, especially his rut. John was so tempted to tell Dutch, but he knew Molly had something on him. She'd caught him one night, leaving Arthur's tent. They shared a moment together, no heat nor rut. So there was no problem. Wrong. Molly wasn't a horrible person, in fact she liked John, Tilly and Mary Beth a lot. She just had a hard time keeping her mouth shut when it came to private matters.

John had been sweet on Arthur since he could remember. I mean, he was the ideal mate to an Omega. Fearless, protective aggression leashed to Dutch. Did he mention how… filled out Arthur was? Those thighs could kill a man. John found himself turning a little red now.

“Ooh, you're thinkin' about him aren't you.” Tilly teased, Mary Beth elbowing him playfully. John gasped quietly and swatted at her, Tilly as well.

“Would ya shut it!” He sighed, a small laugh escaping him. Mary Beth and Tilly were the only ones he'd told, until the day Molly confronted him. They weren't clothed in their tent, it just made things a little easier for their heats, and the breeze at night helped a lot as well. The tent was closed right now, closed off to prying eyes. Specifically Micah and Bill, occasionally Sean as well. Charles and Javier were standing guard outside their tent as the other three men had a hard time controlling themselves. Micah got caught with Mary Beth recently, against her will and Arthur knocked him out cold.

“You should tell them bitches to stop stinkin’ up the camp.” John scowled at the voice, it was unmistakably gross. Micah. He and the girls covered up for not moments later, Micah forced his way in, grotesque, smug smile on his greasy face. John forced both women behind him, the look he sent Micah was one of malice.

“Hmm, nice shiner there Micah, John teased, Micah seeping hatred the moment he'd said it. “Micah!” Dutch angrily called out, Charles’ blade pressed to his throat enough of a warning to back out as well.

“Sorry Dutch, jus can't… _control_ myself.” He lied, the gang leader showing no sympathy.

“So you say every cycle.” He growled. “Marston, Mary Beth, Ms. Jackson” Dutch called out lovingly. They emerged moments later, wrapped up in a blanket. “I'm ready for you.” Molly returned to the tent, too spent for any pompous bragging.

“All of us?” Mary Beth asked, Dutch wrapping his arms around them.

“Micah, how bout you go to Valentine, maybe there'll be some begging bitch that wants that _sad_ excuse you call a dick.” John hissed. Before he knew it, Micah slapped him hard across the face. His scars were mostly healed, but still tender, so the yelp that followed was a given.

“Watch your mouth ya needy _whore_.” Micah seethed, Charles punching him in the stomach right after.

“MICAH GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU GET YOUR HEAD OUTTA YOUR ASS!” Dutch yelled. Micah obeyed, tail between his legs and he rode off on Baylock into Valentine. Dutch cradled John who was holding his face, blood seeping through his fingers. “Son are you-”

“I'm fine… he cut him off, pushing him away. “Jus’ ... Take care of the girls”

John emerged from his tent moments later, blanket wrapped tightly around him. “M'goin for a ride.” Dutch knew he couldn't stop him, though he didn't really approve. He approached Old Boy, the stallion restless and irritated as he mirrored John's emotions. “I know boy.” With not another word, he galloped away.

Rough, cracked palms brushed away the tears that seemed to never stop flowing.  
He'd heard that word so many times over his life, though it never seemed to hurt any less.

In the midst of all this emotion, the sudden, noxious scent of blood hit him like a train. He pulled Old boy's reins so hard the stallion skidded to a stop, nearly throwing him. “The hell?” He grumbled, composing himself as he scanned the area around him. The ground was soaked in blood, the victim clearly disemboweled and drug from the road. Upon further investigation, he found a horse nearby, no rider. It was getting rather dark out now, so it was a little difficult to make out the breed. As he got closer and gained a better look, the horse was unmistakable. It was Arthur's mustang. His heart sunk right then and there. It was Beau for sure, the tiger stripes on his legs signified that. John was the only other one Beau allowed to touch him, so when John dismounted Old Boy, he was quick to push his muzzle in his face to demand pets. John couldn't help but chuckle, pulling the blanket back around him before giving in to the Stallion.

A sickening sound brought him back to reality. The sound of a carcass being ripped open. His heart ached in his chest, eyes falling on Arthur's signature bolt action rifle. He drew the weapon from Beau's saddle and admired it momentarily. Gold and ebony metals, dark walnut wide grain, chocolate leather wrapped. There really wasn't another weapon out there like it. Nothing was when it came to Arthur.

As he approached, the scent of blood only became more suffocating. He could make out the frame of a man hunched over something. A growl suddenly escaped John, a lot louder than he realized. The man in front of him froze, then the moon decided to make itself known. John didn't know what he was looking at. There was the carcass of a man, ribcage splintered through what remained of his chest. The organs were strewn about shredded, the rest most likely ingested. The bottom half… John shuddered. The bottom half of him was nowhere to be seen.

“You're gonna pay for that you sunnuva’ bitch!” John shouted angrily, his voice growing suddenly hoarse.

The scent of rut seeped through the suffocation of blood suddenly, and then he knew-

Arthur slowly brought his head up from out of the carcass, swallowing what remained down his throat. He was soaked in the life giving fluid from head to chest. Not a single drop his own. Oh the sight of him, it got John going. He looked so… primal. He immediately lowered the rifle, his mind elsewhere.

“You'll shoot yer eye out.” Arthur grumbled, retrieving his hat from a nearby branch, as well as his rifle from John's sweaty hands. His gruff voice brought him back to reality, anger immediately setting in.

“I thought you were dead!” John huffed, struggling to keep up due to the blanket. Arthur secured the rifle back to Beau, the stallion greeting him with a loving neigh.

“Be doin' the world a favor.” He muttered, mounting the mustang. Then that forbidden scent filled his senses, protective, azure eyes locking on to John's. “You ain't supposed to be around me right now, _golden_ _boy_.” He murmured, taking in the sight of the man in nothing but a blanket. John gave a nod and lowered his head submissively. Then Arthur noticed the redness of his eyes and grew a little irritated, the alpha in him enraged to see the omega hurt. “I know them tears ain't for me, what happened.” John then looked away.

“It ain't nothin’.” John lied, securing the garment around him again. Arthur then noticed the dried blood around his scars and caught the faint scent of that… rat. Now, he was fuming.

“ _Where is he._ ” Arthur snarled.

“I-I ain't tellin’ you.” John murmured, mounting Old Boy to begin back towards camp. That however, was short lived as Arthur grabbed ahold of the stallion's reins.

“Come with me.” Arthur ordered, and John lowered his head and let the Alpha take the lead.

Unbeknownst to them, their gang leader watched them from afar, having decided to go check on John. He was a little jealous of Arthur, but after all those years of loyalty… he could have an Omega. It's not like he had any choice.

John kept quiet the whole way to Arthur's camp. The Alpha's scent consumed his senses, slick beginning to line his saddle and he shifted uncomfortably. A lusty groan rumbled in Arthur's throat, which he quickly cleared and chose to believe never slipped out. “S-Sorry” John apologized, his voice pathetic and weak.

“Oh shuddup, ain't like you can control it.” He grumbled, dismounting Beau. Arthur was harsh, but underneath he did care an awful lot.

“Arthur-” John called out to him. The blood soaked outlaw turned on his heels like a loyal canine at the sound of his voice. “I can't m- it hurts.” John whimpered. Arthur softened a bit as he was a true gentleman at heart.

“Alright, relax.” Arthur murmured, gingerly sliding John off his horse and into his arms. The scent hit him like a train, making him stagger briefly. He swallowed down any desires and pressed on towards his tent. He took careful steps, through the remains of past victims, bones snapping beneath his boots here and there.

“I'm sure you didn't bring anything of Dutch's to make a nest-” Arthur grumbled, surprised by the sudden smack on the chest. As he looked down to reprimand, he melted a little on the inside. John had grabbed his coyote scout jacket from the tree and currently was cuddling with the garment. Sure, it made his wilderness vest and black shirt fall into the dirt …

“As long as yer happy, I suppose.” He sighed, rolling his eyes before settling him in the tent. “Call me if ya need anythin’, I'm gonna have me a wash.” John gave a nod, a small whimper escaping him as he moved out of sight.

“Good! Ya need it.” He sneered, Arthur ultimately ignoring him. John tossed the blanket out by the fire as it was now sullied with blood and slick. He nuzzled Arthur's scout jacket, shamelessly burying himself in its scent.

Arthur removed his jeans and folded them neatly next to his brown hunting fowler boots, hat perched atop them. He sighed in solace as he slipped deeper into the Dakota river, the cold water a welcome relief to his ailments. Glancing down at the water, a smug smile was reflected back at him. He'd torn apart many a man in his lifetime, but he'd never been this bloodied.

John was getting a little restless now and decided to take a look outside the tent. He regretted that right away. There stood Arthur, water up to his waist. Washing off blood like an adonis. Well… at least to him he was.

“Starin’ is rude, Marston.” John immediately froze, covering himself with Arthur's scout jacket.

“Don't help that yer washin’ off like a workin girl.” John huffed out angrily. Arthur glared at him, tired of all this attitude when all he was trying to do was help him. Someone should teach him- no. He was Dutch's, and he had to respect what was Dutch's. Arthur dismissed him with a wave of his hand and a stream of cussing before whistling for Beau. The stallion neighed with enthusiasm as he thundered past the tent, John suddenly beginning to fear for his life. “Jesus…” The stallion had a towel draped over his saddle, Arthur drying himself off with it.

“Thank ya, boy.” Arthur praised, walking back to retrieve the rest of his clothing. He scowled briefly, picking his shirt and vest off the ground, shaking them free of dirt. Dark brown riding gloves were next, and then his scout jacket. That, however, was currently taken. Not to mention the scent of it now- He shook his head. Arthur groaned, running his hands through his auburn hair in irritation. His locks were a medium length. He would have to get it cut soon.

“M'goin’ to get some Sockeye.” Arthur grumbled, rolling up his sleeves before mounting Beau.

“Yer eatin’ again?” John inquired, as it was well after midnight.

“Gotta do _somethin_ ’ to keep my mind off it.” He growled at him, placing his hat back on.

“Oh. M'sorry-” John whimpered, feeling extremely pathetic.

“ _Shut it_.” Arthur sighed. “You wanna help? You can clean up the camp.” Ordered the alpha, tossing the damp towel at John. “And for Christ sake, get some clothes on.” He barked out, rearing Beau before galloping away down the banks of the Dakota river.

“ _Clean up the camp_.” John growled mockingly, sliding on the coat. It was very big on him. Arthur was significantly broader than him, especially his shoulders. None of Arthur's pants were going to fit him, even with suspenders he would look ridiculous. Then he remembered. “C’mere boy!” John called out for the stallion, Old boy eagerly cantering over to his rider. John furiously searched his saddle bags until he found them. A pair of trousers and a spare union suit. Thank God. Once dressed, he began following the Alpha's orders. He hung up the towel as well as his blanket after he washed that in the river. Then came the removal of the various bones around camp. Most he threw in the river, the ones he could recognize as human he buried.

Eating other people wasn't uncommon in the west. There were predators, and there were prey. Some people were prey. John himself really didn't partake in it. He was almost certain that at least some of Pearson's stews had human in them. So he couldn't say he'd _never_ eaten someone.

He sighed softly in relief as he sat by the campfire. Quickly reminded of the ailments of his situation, he moved away from it. “ _There_ , all clean.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes. Then he realized how much he had forgotten about his heat. “Wow. He was actually right.” John admitted, not wanting to though.

“Mhm, think ya missed a spot.” Smugly replied Arthur, picking his teeth with a fish bone.

“His _majesty_ returns” John retorted.

“Shut it.” Arthur sighed, tossing a damp bag at John.

“If this is another chore-”

“If _eatin_ ’ is a chore, no wonder yer so skinny.” Arthur barked. John glowered at him before opening the bag. Two large, juicy Sockeye inside of it.

“Thanks-”

“Ah save it.” Arthur murmured, too tired and too full to deal with any more drama. “M’turnin’ in.” Arthur mumbled, pulling the tent closed as he entered. Then the scent about knocked him out of his boots- his bed roll… it was everywhere. So intense, it gave him a headache. Nothing he could do about it now. Nothing except sleep. So he did just that, covering his face with his hat to shut out any distractions.

John rolled his eyes with an annoyed growl before breaking the fish down. He placed their fillets on the little grill Arthur had set up. Reaching for a knife to turn them with, he realized he didn't have one. “Shit.” Then he remembered Arthur's Hunter knife, though that never left his side. John inwardly cursed as he approached the tent. Opening it, the tantalizing scent of rut filled his senses, Alpha snoring quietly inside. John had to smirk, the hat on his face made him look ridiculous. He slept like that often, and it never failed to amuse him. Luckily for him, the knife holster was on the side of Arthur's hip closest to him. He had to do this quickly, but quietly, less his fish burn.

He held his breath with each step toward the slumbering Alpha. Arthur was always on high alert, even when sleeping. So this was to be anything but easy. He gingerly gripped the hilt of the knife, pulling it free ever so slowly. He still wasn't breathing, it was too risky. Finally, he had it free without so much as a sound, though he desperately wanted to sigh in relief. _Success_. He thought, turning on his heels to exit the tent.

“Jus’ ask me next time.” Arthur mumbled drowsily before drifting back off. An offended noise slipped out of John before he stomped out of the tent.

He flipped the fish just in time, taking in the beauty of the blade in the firelight. Golden blade, dark walnut finish. Upon closer inspection he could make out an engraving of a woodland scene on the knife. There were deer in it, no surprise to John as deer were Arthur's favorite animal.

Having had his fill of fish, a large yawn slipped from John, signifying he was finally ready to sleep. Entering the tent, he found the Alpha deep in sleep now, arm draped over his face now instead of his hat. John had brought the blanket in with him as Arthur's bed roll was only big enough for one person. He laid it down next to Arthur, circling a bit before getting comfortable. He eventually drifted off, head on Arthur's shoulder. This caused the Alpha to stir for a moment. Azure eyes finally focusing, he found John nuzzled up against him. No one around to see his emotion, he let a loving smile slip. Despite everything, he was really happy to have John with him. He always was.

. . .

John awoke to a loud crack of thunder. Rain was common out here in the Heartlands, though it always left the air chillier here than Lemoyne. The tree above their tent offered them ample shelter from the downpour, but the ground still began to hold water. Luckily, Arthur always brought a large cow hide to lay his bedroll on to keep from getting soaked.

Looking around, he saw Arthur was nowhere to be found, and somehow, he'd managed to get his scout jacket off John. “Ass…” No wonder he felt so chilled. A rather loud crack of thunder echoed through the plains, this one made him jump. Peeking out of the tent, he saw Arthur hunched over something, another corpse. This time however, it was quadruped. John breathed a sigh of relief, laying back down for the moment. The current commotion throughout the skies preventing him from getting anymore sleep. “Cut you off some venison.” Arthur said gruffly, water cascading down his jacket and off the brim of his hat.

“You best be shakin’ yerself off before you come in here.” John replied snarkily.

“Oh _thank ya_ Arthur, I could hunt by myself if I weren’t a whiny bitch in _heat_ right now.” Arthur snarled out. John ducked his head with a quiet submissive whine.

“Thank you…” he murmured, The Alpha shaking off outside like a dog before re-entering the tent. John shyly took a piece of the raw meat and began to bite into it gingerly. Arthur placed the rest in a handkerchief and set them next to John before retiring back to his bed roll.

“Arthur Morgan. _Sweet_ as pie one moment, _sour_ as vinegar the next…” John grumbled, taking another piece of venison.

“That's it-”

John suddenly found himself pinned down beneath the Alpha, Arthur baring bloodied teeth.

“Somethin’ I said?” John mused before Arthur took ahold of his throat.

“I've _had_ it with yer goddamn attitude.” Arthur growled, locking down John's hips with his own. John swallowed hard beneath his gloved palm, back arching with a needy groan. He couldn't fight instinct. Arthur on the other hand, could. He had been most of his life.

“Yessir.” John groaned out, disappointment plain on his rugged features as Arthur released him.

Oh how _badly_ he wanted to fuck some sense into that boy. He shook his head before sprawling back out on his bed roll, that was just his rut talking. No, it was more like yelling. Screaming? Okay, maybe a little of both.

John began to leak like a faucet. Not entirely his fault. Both men were immediately reminded of their predicaments. John curled himself up with a whine, the scent slamming into Arthur. The Alpha groaned out in discomfort, not sure how much longer he would be able to fight it..

“Arthur I-”

“Don't even think about it” Arthur warned with a low growl, his fever slowly returning.

“We can't fight this anymore, it- it ain't healthy.” John begged him.

“I shoulda just sent ya back to Dutch… jus' didn't want you ridin’ when you were upset.” He murmured.

“Arthur-” John found himself at a loss for words. “I'm sure he would forgive us… he loves us.” John murmured, caressing the Alpha's stubbled face.

“Let me help ya...”

Thunder rolled across the plains, whilst both men rolled inside the tent. Arthur slid John's legs over his shoulders for better access, keeping a steady rhythm. John felt his symptoms melt away with each thrust. Arthur felt so _good_. Better- Bigger than Dutch even.

John's chest heaved feverishly as he tried to catch his breath. However, each of Arthur's violent thrusts left John’s lungs void of air and he found himself nearly passing out. Arthur was very pleased with himself due to that fact, a content purr slipping from him.

“Arthur-” John's breathless whines were silenced as Arthur greedily stole his lips. The whole point of coming out here was not to attract attention, John's wanton moans were not helpful in that aspect. Though it was breeding season for most throughout the states, those sounds often brought _unwanted_ visitors.

John raked his hands through Arthur's medium locks with a moan, the Alpha's face buried in his neck, claiming what was his. Not Micah's, nor Dutch's… _His_. Arthur made sure his mark was deep and was made to be physically visible by anyone in the vicinity.

“Arthur... M'gonna-” John whined, coating his own chest. Every ounce of breath escaped him as Arthur released his knot moments later, the alpha throwing his head back with a deep, guttural growl.

John whimpered when the warmth of Arthur eventually left him. He jolted slightly as Arthur suddenly pressed his tongue to his hip, intense cobalt hues never leaving his as he traced a trail up his chest. He never tired of looking into those eyes as they were so gorgeous. A vibrant ring of gold surrounded by an ocean of blue. John shivered with every movement of Arthur's tongue, eyes widening as he paused at his chest.

 _Those_ were incredibly sensitive right now, and Arthur knew that. A filthy noise escaped John as Arthur teased the sensitive skin, taking the delicate part in his mouth. John hollered out his name again and again, pulling at the Alpha's auburn locks.

Hot tears fell down John's face, though they weren't from sadness or pain, they were tears of pure pleasure. Arthur retreated lower, ever so slowly sliding John's length in his mouth. He was a decent size, though smaller due to being an Omega. As if on cue, the moment he'd taken him in his mouth, John just _exploded_. Arthur didn't think he had anymore in him. 

John had never seen anything more seductive than Arthur swallowing down his cum so _greedily_ and with such _ease_. He shuddered at the audible swallow from Arthur as he finished, lust glazed, aquamarine eyes locking on to his.

The alpha moved back up, meeting the Omega eye to eye. No words were exchanged in that moment. Arthur pressed his forehead against John's with a loving purr, the spent omega wrapping his arms around the Alpha.

Arthur found himself drifting off to John gently nipping at his neck, thunder softly roaring in the background as the storm finally moved on. Satisfied with his mark on Arthur's collarbone, John nuzzled up against him, the rain finally starting to fade. Their consciousness’ fading as well.

“I love ya-”

“ I love ya more…”


	2. Headache and Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and John must come to terms with Dutch after what happened out by the banks of the Dakota river. 
> 
> However, returning to camp, they discover they have bigger problems.

Arthur was the first to wake up, the scent of last night's events suffocating. He gathered himself, gently untangling his body from his mate. “Mate” he murmured to himself, glancing back down at the slumbering Omega before heading out to go rinse off. Ever since Mary and… he didn't bother saying her name as it hurt too much. He never thought he could ever have this life again. People mated for life out in the west, and Arthur was looking forward spending the rest of his with John.

The missing warmth of Arthur woke John up. He needed a wash, coated in last night's … _events_. Emerging from the tent, he found Arthur at the riverbank fishing. Each step was a pained one, still very stiff from last night. He ignored Arthur's smug, hearty laugh as he limped into the cold water.

A protective purr rumbled in the alpha's throat as his beloved washed off, eyes and ears peeled for any intruders. The sudden jolt of his pole brought him back to reality. Although, when he looked up, John was nowhere to be found. “You best not be pullin’ mah’ leg boy.” Arthur grumbled, growing concerned as John was a horrible swimmer. Or so he thought. John bursted out of the river with a pitiful excuse of a bear's roar. It still managed to make Arthur jump out of his skin in that moment. “Goddamn moron!” Arthur barked, collapsing his pole and shoving it in his kit satchel with a huff. John was just rolling with laughter, careful not to go too deep as he really didn't know how to swim. Not that he'd _ever_ tell his mate that.

. . .

Both men sat by the fire, the morning air crisp and refreshing, but still rather chilly.  
“So, when you plannin’ on goin’ back to camp?” John inquired, head resting on Arthur's shoulder. A small whine escaped Arthur as he'd completely forgotten about the pack. About Dutch. About what he'd done. “Shit.” Arthur grumbled. “Maybe tomorrow… I-” John pressed a finger to his lips. “Do you… do you regret it?” John asked shyly, guilt washing over him as well. Arthur gazed into his doe eyes, not hesitating with an answer. “Never.” He murmured, turning to press a kiss to John's head. “An’ whatever happens-” Arthur sighed. “We'll face it together…”

Arthur decided to pack up about an hour later, no longer delaying the inevitable. The two then mounted their stallions and headed back towards camp, neither of them in any hurry.

It was around noon when they approached Horseshoe overlook, the mark on Arthur's neck beginning to grow hot and agitated. But that was just his imagination… right?

Arthur stepped ever so cautiously in camp, head lowered as he approached Dutch's tent. Whispers erupted around camp, the scent of the Alpha … _different_ than usual. He met his feet first, swallowing hard before managing to look the gang leader in the eyes. Guilt coursed through him, suddenly finding himself without a voice. “Dutch, I-” He rasped out, the Gang leader’s posture immediately softening as he saw how much pain Arthur was in. “Son, it's alright.” Arthur gazed at him like a Buck in lamp light. “I already know.” John was listening from his tent, awestricken. “I went after John, fearing he might attract unwanted attention, and by the time I got there… well, I saw he was already in good hands.” Dutch said warmly, placing his hand on Arthur's shoulder. “I-I jus’ knew it was dangerous for someone to ride when they're upset. So I took him back to my camp, we didn't mean to… we just- I- he-”  
Dutch embraced Arthur, shushing him. “Arthur it is okay. You can't fight instinct. I appreciate you comin’ to me. Nothin’ matters more to me than loyalty. Undying loyalty. Loyalty you've shown me ever since I picked you up as a scrawny pup.” Arthur let a small chuckle slip out, John shyly beginning to approach Dutch as well. “Y-you really ain't mad?” John inquired, decently dressed this time around. Dutch turned his attention to John now. “I'll admit, I was a little jealous.” Dutch said with a chuckle. “Besides, we got bigger problems.” Said Dutch with a growl, gesturing to the whimpering O'Driscoll tied to a tree. Another male Omega like John...

_Hours later_ …

“He talk yet?” Arthur grumbled, taking a moment to shave down some of his beard, leaving short stubble. “Nothin’ but damned lies.” Dutch sighed. John was watching him shave, smitten look on his face. He smirked back at John in his mirror, placing his hat back atop his head. Terrified screams suddenly echoed through the camp, Bill terrifying the omega with white hot gelding tongs. A laugh slipped from Arthur's lips as he, Dutch and John approached. “You gonna talk boy?” Arthur growled, dominance leaking out of him by the minute. “Where is Colm O'Driscoll?!” Dutch shouted angrily, Bill inches away with those tongs. “I-I told you, I don't know them. They- They ain't no friends of mine, I've just been ridden with them a while.” Kieran whimpered. “HORSESHIT.” shouted Bill. “You see we heard that part, so how about you tell us the truth.” Oh no, Bill had that look in his eye again. “Whaddya want me to do Dutch?” Bill murmured excitedly. “Hurt him! So the next time he opens his mouth it is to tell us what is going on!” Dutch shouted. Then his whole body language changed, and he had a look something sinister. “Who am I kidding… one of O'Driscoll's boys couldn't open his mouth… but he'd tell a lie. _Screw_ it. Let's just have some fun… Geld him.”  
“N-No NO NO NO-” “OH DON'T WORRY, THEY'RE ONLY BALLS BOY, ONLY GONNA CAUSE YOU TROUBLE.” Dutch sickly laughed. “You sick bastards! what do you want from me!” Kieran screamed. “You are going to talk, the only question is now or after we got these fellers off.” Dutch mused. “OKAY- okay listen! I know where O'Driscoll is holed up… and you're right, he don't like you anymore than you like him… he's at Six Point Cabin.” Kieran cried, exhaling the breath he'd so desperately been holding. “Aww…” Bill muttered dejectedly. “I'll take you there, for serious. I don't like him… I mean, like him less than I like you. No offense…” said Kieran. “Oh, none taken.” Dutch mused with a snicker. “I got this Dutch.” Arthur grumbled, golden knife tearing through the bonds that held the O'Driscoll. “You best not be lyin’ to us boy.” Arthur seethed, The foreign omega cowering beneath the threat of the Alpha. “John, Bill, yer with me.” John perked right up when Arthur called his name. “Arthur?” He inquired, lost in thought as his mate mounted his mustang. He didn't know who was more beautiful sometimes. Arthur or Beau. “The rat is ridin’ with you, ordered Arthur, John making a face as the man approached, his scent unbearable. “Love you too…” he huffed, mounting Old boy. The stallion let out an agitated neigh as the small, abhorrent smelling man mounted as well. Before Arthur could ride out ahead, John lurched out and grabbed the mustang's reins. “Next goddamn heat I have, m'shovin’ yer face between my legs till you _beg_ to breed me.” John growled at him, before riding off toward the omega's instructions. Arthur's chest became tight, as well his blue jeans. Bill's hearty laugh brought him out of his thoughts and he instantly told him to shut it.

Arthur caught up moments later, perks of having the fastest horse in the gang. He'd beaten both Baylock and The Count in races back to camp. “That _weren't_ funny.” Arthur warned, still red in the face. “I thought it was hilarious.” John sassed back. “Just up over this hill.” Kieran interrupted.

The three men approached the run down cabin, drunken O'Driscoll betas too busy marking trees to pay any attention. John took ahold of Kieran and covered his mouth, jamming a gun to his temple. Arthur and Bill slit their throats with ease. Blood sprayed Arthur across the face and John watched from afar as he got that _look_ in his eyes. John felt himself grow very aroused, a small groan slipping from him. "Dammit- control yerself Marston…" he growled dejectedly to himself. Arthur merely smirked before calling for him.

The shootout didn't last long, The alpha and his pack mates made short work of the drunken betas and omegas of the camp. John and Bill finished off the rest of the camp and Arthur headed to the cabin. Before Arthur even put his hand on the door handle, it burst open and the force knocked the large Alpha to the ground. Arthur was then face to face to the barrel of a shotgun. Shit.

John alerted to the noise, glanced over in horror as his mate was seconds away from being slaughtered. “ARTHUR!” he cried out.

**BANG!**

The shot rang out through the forest. John's heart sunk. He was too late. Or was he?

The O'Driscoll fell to the ground, hole in his skull. John looked around frantically, his eyes falling on someone he never expected. It was Kieran. Kieran shot the O'Driscoll. Arthur let out a relieved sigh, John Immediately at his side. “Thank you…” Brought back to reality, Arthur sprang up, flashing his ebony and golden schofield throughout the cabin. “Colm O'Driscoll… he ain't here.” Arthur murmured dejectedly. “You set us up… C'MERE!” Arthur growled at Kieran, stomping out toward him. “What?” “You set us up!” Arthur shouted again, pointing his Schofield at the young Omega. “No I didn't-” “Colm O'Driscoll ain't here!” Angrily growled the Alpha, pushing the revolver closer to the boy. “He was here I swear, I -” Kieran was begging for his life again, then an idea came to mind. “I-If I was setting you up, I-I wouldn't have saved your life.” Kieran stuttered, sounding all proud now. “It's a good point Arthur.” Came Bill's hearty chuckle. The alpha let out a long sigh before holstering his weapon. “Alright then go on, get outta here.” Arthur offered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Eh?” Was the omega's response. “I won't kill ya!” Barked the Alpha. “- but I didn't set you up.” Arthur was growing agitated now. “Get lost!” “- get lost?” “I'm letting you-” Arthur grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him away from the pack. “ Run away!” He growled. “Now go on! Get outta here!” “That's as good as killing me!” Kieran snapped back. “Out there… without _you_.” The way he said that got under John's skin. Did he not see the mark on Arthur's neck? Perhaps he'd just have to make another one…

“Colm O'Driscoll's gonna lose his mind about this.” Kieran warned. “Tch, so?” Arthur scoffed, clearly unintimidated.  
“So I'm one of you now.” Kieran said bravely, holding his ground. Another long, irritated sigh slipped from Arthur. “ Gimme a break… alright then.” Arthur relented, too tired to fight the boy on this anymore. “ But I'm warnin’ you.” Arthur snarled at him, beginning to walk past. “Oh hey- I know.” Squeaked out Kieran.

“Come on now, let's get to camp.” Ordered the Alpha. “S-so you got the cash then?” Kieran called out. “What cash?” Arthur replied, annoyed and puzzled. “ Yeah, there's usually some cash … in the chimney.” Kieran made a move to go collect it himself before an authoritative growl from the Alpha told him otherwise. “I'll check it, Bill you best get back to camp, quick. “See Arthur, I ain't so bad.” Kieran said bravely, a small smirk following afterward. “Hey Bill! You tell Dutch old Kieran ain't worth killin’... Just yet.” Grumbled Arthur, moving to go back to investigate the cabin. “Yeah, right you are.” Bill said with a laugh, dragging the former O'Driscoll back to his horse.

. . .

John remained with his mate, still rather on edge after he was so close to being killed. They both scoured the run down cabin, finding little more than blood, bullets, and some gambling money. John found a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon whilst Arthur searched the chimney as instructed. Sure enough, he pulled out a few hundred dollars. Now this brought a smile to his face. “That all you found?” Arthur murmured to John, counting the money. “There's a few canned goods under the sink. Did you want them too?” John replied, bent over, scouring the cabinet. Arthur looked up as he replied, a little distracted by the view before an answer finally fell from his lips. “Ehrm, yeah. The pack can always use more food.”

As John collected the few cans, he heard the heavy boot steps of Arthur as well as the rattling of his spurs. Suddenly, he felt the Alpha close in on him, hand slowly sliding along the curve of his ass. “Pardon you.” John huffed, glaring up at the Alpha. “You best plan on hammerin’ that whiskey tonight-” Arthur leant down close. “Cuz I am goin’ to destroy you.” Arthur purred in his ear, leaving the omega to his thoughts.

John moaned audibly. Who wouldn't at that response. Arthur sauntered back outside, whistling for Beau who came to him immediately, thundering down through the woods. John exited the cabin, canned goods in tow as he called out for Old Boy. The stallion neighed happily and cantered up to him gently, happy to see his rider unharmed. “Oh quit it now boy, m'fine.” Arthur chuckled as Beau stuck his muzzle into his face, a worried neigh here and there as he examined Arthur for any wounds. You really couldn't find a more loyal horse. “You ain't gonna, ya know-” Arthur glanced over as John spoke. “... Eat any of em’?” John inquired, putting the canned goods away in his saddle bag. “Nah. Figured we'd get a deer on the way back. O'Driscolls leave a bad taste in your mouth.” Arthur muttered.

The ride back was uneventful, but the sunset made it rather romantic. John was riding back with Arthur, lanky arms wrapped around his thick waist. Oldboy neighed gently, keeping pace, 8 - point Buck draped over his saddle. “Are you happy Arthur?” John asked shyly, doubt washing over him. “What kind of moronic question is that?” Arthur answered back harshly, making John wince. “Course’ I'm happy.” Arthur replied, softer this time. “You've given me another chance at a life I thought I couldn't have anymore.” John knew about Eliza and the pup he'd lost. It only made him want to do more for him.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as they approached horseshoe overlook. "Storm comin' in. Arthur murmured, the wind starting to pick up a bit. Arthur slid off his horse, tying both Beau and Old Boy off rather tight in case the thunder spooked them. Although, Beau was pretty fearless, most mustangs were.

Arthur and John delivered the deer to Pearson after he skinned and dressed it. He informed the old cook that he wanted the skull when it was done.

The pack sang and ate until they were bursting. Charles and Javier having gotten a few pronghorn on their own outing. The storm encroached further on the camp, the first few droplets of rain driving most to their tents.

Not Arthur and John however.

They stayed until the rain began to pour, the both of them drunkenly chuckling and snickering like a bunch of school boys as they ran for John's tent.

The crashing of thunder drowned out the filthy noises that were coming from John's mouth. Arthur and John's clothes were in a sopping wet pile on the floor of the tent, and John's face was pushed down into his cot as Arthur mounted him from behind. The alpha staying true to his promise.

"N-not -ahh- s'damn hard." John groaned, the Alpha ignoring him by pushing his face back down into the cot and sliding in deeper.

"Told ya t'hammer that whiskey." Arthur said lowly, his nails digging into John's shoulders as he increased his pace. Though fueled by animalistic instinct, Arthur still remained a gentleman at heart. He asked John numerous times if he was alright, even taking moments to brush strands of his long hair out of his face. John always reminded him that he could take it.  
"Good, cuz ya deserve it fer that comment today." Arthur growled, leaning down to press a possessive kiss to the back of John's shoulders. A sudden, rough snap of his hips remedying that statement.

"Ahh!- Yes~ I s-supose we're e-even now… horse's ass-"

John got his face shoved back into the cot for that one, along with the alpha going at a pace he almost couldn't keep up with. On the verge of passing out, he felt the warmth of Arthur finally spill inside him. About damn time… John came several minutes ago, Arthur seemingly could go on forever.

And he loved that.

"Love ya Marston." Arthur murmured smugly, settling behind him.

John, still panting trying to catch his breath, was a little annoyed at how Arthur seemed to have barely broke a sweat.

"Love you too, jackass." He grumbled, turning to face the Alpha before nuzzling in close. Both men drifting off into a deep sleep.

Micah had finally decided to return back to camp, not sober in the least. No one would hear him over the thunder, rageful eyes locking onto John's tent. The perfect opportunity to get revenge.

He trudged through the mud, not bothering to hitch Baylock who cantered off as soon as he was free. Ripping open John's tent, a sick grin was plastered on his face. Before he could take a step inside, a sinister growl stopped him in his tracks. His first thought was a wolf, but it was something much worse.

_Arthur_.

A strike of lightning lit up the Alpha. He was laying over John protectively, caging him in with his strong arms. His fangs were bared. His blue eyes radiated a look that he was certain would lead to his death. A look that shook Micah to his core. Arthur didn't have to use a single word as his face said it all. Micah left immediately, his tail between his legs.

"... An' _stay_ out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beau is best boi. 
> 
> And that ain't no joke. I busted The Count's ASS in that little horse race with Dutch~  
> And yes, I shamelessly did the horse glitch in Saint Denis to get him- Arabians are overrated ~
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Sippin' on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily life in camp unfolds for the newly bonded pair and John keeps a promise~

Sunlight peeked into John's tent, a sign that the storm had long since passed. Arthur was the first one awake, last night's events still leaving him a little burned. That was until he felt John press a long, loving kiss to his neck and all of his rage melted away.

"I know what you did fer me last night." John murmured, moving to slide into Arthur's lap.

"Oh do ya now?" Arthur purred, resting his hands on John's hips as he had no complaints about his current position.

"I don't know how to thank ya." John replied, pressing another loyal kiss to Arthur's neck.

"I mean- I can think of a _couple_ ways~" Arthur mused, tilting his head back to give John better access.

"But I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Arthur's eyes darkened again. "He lays so much as a finger on you again an' he's gonna end up six feet under." Rage seeped from the Alpha with every word, making John shudder.

He never felt safer.

"Boys, it's time to- OH MY LORD-"

Arthur and John froze at the sound of Mary Beth's voice. Tilly and Sadie were with her too as they could hear them snickering.

" _Shit_." Arthur grumbled, covering his Redding face with his hands. Immediately reminded of the absence of his hat.

John only grinned.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy~" mused the Omega, pressing a kiss to his reddened cheek before planting Arthur's hat on his face.

. . .

Feeling the weight of John leave him, more accurately Arthur shoving John off him and onto the ground. He ignored the angry cussing of John and attempted to find his clothes. Horror struck his face when he found them missing.

Then he instantly made the connection.

"LADIES! WHERE IS OUR CLOTHES!?"

Arthur shouted, the gaggle of girls outside their tent bursting into laughter.

"Arthur Morgan, don't you take that tone with me!"

He winced at the sound of her voice- _Susan_. The only one in the entire camp that instilled any fear in the Alpha.

"Sorry ma'am." Arthur apologized … angrily.

"They are sopping wet. You will catch your death of pneumonia!" She retorted, tossing in some blue jeans and a blue plaid shirt.

"What about me?" John called out before getting hit in the face with a grey union suit and some black jeans. Arthur chuckled as he gathered his clothing. John only glared at him while he got dressed.

Arthur slid on the jeans and messily buttoned up the shirt, leaving the top few buttons open. John loved it when he did that. He stepped into his boots and went to leave before he saw John out of the corner of his eye still getting dressed. Due to the events of last night, he wasn't about to leave him so exposed. Besides, he'd forgotten his hat anyway.

"You don't hafta wait fer me." John muttered, reaching for the jeans.

"It's not that I hafta, it's that I wanna." Arthur replied softly, handing them to him before placing his hat back atop his head.

"Yer sweet." John said, standing up to press a kiss to his cheek. Arthur smiled at him before they both finally exited the tent.

. . .

Arthur made a face as he waited in line for Pearson's stew. It was approaching noon now and the boys had slept in due to being up so late.

"You can relax Mr.Morgan." said Pearson. Arthur gave him a tired, agitated look.  
"Why's that? You successfully _poison_ it this time?" The alpha retorted.

"Not exactly, just got your " _protein of choice_ " in it this time."

_That_ sparked his interest, though he preferred the fresh stuff, he was actually looking forward to Pearson's stew. That made him shudder. He never thought he'd be excited for this slop in a million years.

Having received his portion, Arthur took a seat at one of the tables, John sitting next to him. Arthur ate at a slightly faster pace, last night's events leaving him famished. John ate a little more gracefully, all the while looking for an eyeball in his stew.

Arthur thanked Tilly when she cleared the table, his eyes falling on Micah eating by himself under the shade of a tree. As soon as Arthur's eyes met his, Micah immediately looked away out of fear. This made Arthur smirk, his message apparently well received.

Micah left with Lenny later that afternoon for some business in Strawberry. Arthur had already warned Lenny about Micah, and the young man had already seen his fair share of Micah's antics. Arthur worried about him being stuck with him, but he knew Lenny could handle his own.

Dutch knew about the tension between the two men. It had been that way ever since Micah joined up. He was there when Micah hit John, which he assumed Arthur had already picked up on. That had only made things worse.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop it son." Arthur perked up to the sound of Dutch's voice. He'd taken a seat at the edge of Horseshoe Overlook, his legs dangling over the cliff. John was helping the other ladies with chores. All the while being badgered for juicy details.

"I know Dutch." Arthur replied softly, but the gang leader couldn't help but notice the anger in his voice. "He ain't done nothin' but tear this pack apart since he first joined, can't you see that?" Arthur pleaded with him, Dutch taking a seat next to him. "There's these times I-I see him in yer ear, lying. Poison just spewin' from his mouth. Anything to get you to trust him over us." Arthur was to the point where tears threatened his eyes. Dutch was nearly there as well.

The truth hurt.

"I mean- I-I been with you fer Practically 20 years Dutch, don't that mean anything to you? Y-you say nothin' matters to you but undying loyalty- haven't I shown you that since I was a pup?"

"I-I'm sorry son, I never-" Arthur turned away, needing just a moment. "He says these things and- and it just makes me feel so good sometimes that I guess- It made me overlook the bad. It made me overlook my friends and family. Most importantly, it made me overlook my son." Arthur had faced him when he said that, accepting the embrace that Dutch immediately gave him.

"One more screw up, an' he is _out_ of this pack." Arthur said lowly.

"Son, I couldn't agree more."

. . .

Arthur returned to camp a few moments later. Figured he'd chop some wood to get his mind off his recent conversation. He was good like that, always helping and doing chores around camp. John watched from afar as he washed dishes with Tilly, nearly dropping a few as Arthur removed his shirt. He elbowed her when she started giggling.

Arthur met John's eyes as he hung his shirt on a branch. Teasingly, he blew the omega a kiss like one of the showgirls did to the crowd. John about fell over with laughter.

He split the wood with ease, the only other man in camp that rivaled his strength was Charles. As far as John was concerned, he could watch Arthur cut wood for hours. Sweat glistened body. Those abdominal muscles and strong arms of his.

"Don't be droolin' we just washed them dishes!" Tilly teased, bringing John out of his trance. "Shut up!" He said with a laugh, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. Finished with the wood, Arthur retrieved his shirt and placed it over his shoulder. Finding himself a little parched, he went to retrieve a bottle of whiskey. He slammed a whole bottle without stopping to breathe.

"Thought I was supposed to hammer the whiskey, not you~" John purred, lowering the bottle from Arthur's lips as it was empty anyway.  
Arthur swallowed down the remainder of his whiskey, left arm snaking around John's waist.

"Yer playin' a dangerous game Marston." Arthur warned, fingers dancing along the curve of his hip.

"I _live_ dangerously." John challenged him.

"Yes, that's why a wolf ate half yer face." Arthur retorted, clearly not intimidated by John's challenging tone in the least.

"I got somethin' you can _eat_." John teased, causing Arthur's chest to tighten.

The alpha cussed angrily and threw his shirt at John before heading off to do some more chores around camp. The omega enjoyed this little victory, all the while inhaling the intoxicating scent of his Alpha through the shirt he'd thrown at him. He'd _definitely_ stash this later for his next heat.

. . .

A few weeks had passed and a new month had began. It was now March and the pack was well into spring. John and the other ladies would be experiencing a heat soon, and Dutch and Arthur were waiting with bated breath.

Another week passed. Molly was first, then Mary Beth, then Tilly. But still not John.

Arthur was growing agitated and restless, though he knew it wasn't John's fault. It was his alpha instinct driving him crazy, and by the time he finally noticed his pacing, he'd worn a trail around his tent. "Christ…" he growled, sitting on his cot in defeat. Finding no point in anything else, the Alpha decided to take a nap, angrily covering his face with his hat.

It was well into the evening now, Arthur in the midst of a rather deep sleep until a certain scent hit his nose. It was very faint, but he knew exactly what it entailed. Sitting up as fast as a bullet, he glanced across the way, meeting John's sultry gaze.

Arthur's vibrant, cerulean eyes scanned the camp before darkening possessively. He confidently placed his hat back on his head with an impatient Huff as he made his way over to John's tent.

Reaching the tent, he pulled it closed to give the two some privacy, though it would only take one noise from John to tell everyone in camp what was going on. He also knew everyone could probably smell it too.

Arthur stood there intimidatingly in front of him, both hands resting on his belt. He rose a brow as he noted John had his legs spread apart. He'd also been suggestively rubbing that shirt Arthur had thrown at him that day across his body. Goddamn tease. There was no intention of hiding it.

Not any more.

Arthur approached ever so slowly, and as soon as he was within reach, John made his move.

He grabbed the Alpha by the arm and pulled him down until his face was firmly planted in his lap. He knew Arthur was way stronger than he was, so he had relied on the element of surprise.

Arthur _was_ way stronger than John, but the sudden movement had caught him off guard and by the time he'd finally managed to get his bearings, he found his face planted in between John's thighs.

"What the _hell_ are you doin'" Arthur growled, his protests muffled by the fabric of John's jeans. He made an attempt to get back up, but the omega had his legs wrapped around him, holding him in place.

"Keepin' a promise." John replied, removing Arthur's hat and setting it aside to bury his hand in those medium, auburn locks. Keeping his head in place. It took all of his strength to keep Arthur from breaking free, though Arthur's struggling would prove futile in the next few moments.

"Dammit Marston if you don't-" Arthur froze when he felt the fabric of John's jeans grow warm and damp against his nose. The succulent scent of heat filled Arthur's senses and obediently, he relaxed under John's grip.

"Good boy." John murmured lustfully, running his fingers freely through Arthur's hair as there was no reason to hold the alpha down anymore.

"Told ya, next heat I was shovin' yer face between my legs… did ya think I forgot?" There was that challenging tone in John's voice again, Arthur offering no response as he just laid there obediently.

It smelled so intoxicatingly sweet that it made him feel numb. He'd never smelled a heat at such close range. He'd certainly never tasted one before. The alpha swallowed thickly, John's slick threatening to touch his lips.

Arthur was immobilized, and John was enjoying every minute of it. Such a strong and intimidating alpha wrapped completely around his finger.

John shifted with a groan, ever so slowly sliding down his union suit. The alpha was helpless as John only released more slick. It was a natural symptom of heat. Self lubrication- the body's way of _begging_ to be bred.

He couldn't help it, especially since his alpha was around~.

The moment it touched his lips, Arthur slipped into a euphoria. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. Sweeter than any peppermint or candy bar he'd ever had in his lifetime… and it only made him want more.

Finally gaining some sliver of control, the Alpha brought his head up slowly. Intense blue eyes never broke eye contact with John as he licked his lips hungrily.

John was never afraid of a challenge, but the look in the alpha's eyes was enough of a warning that Arthur was not one to be messed with. His teasing would not last long as his other symptoms began to surface.

Auburn hair mussed, red plaid flannel messily buttoned. Arthur was a sight in John's lap, twice the size of him and twice as dangerous.

"I need ya t'move a minute." John murmured, Arthur shifting to sit upright, strong hands beginning to undo those messy buttons. It was becoming alarming to John how Arthur wasn't talking to him. He began to wonder if he went too far.

Finally free of his slick covered garments, John settled back underneath Arthur, his body beginning to heat up rather quickly. Arthur was just sitting there on his lap, not saying a word as he shrugged out of his flannel.

John swallowed thickly, usually some harsh threat would have slipped from Arthur by now, or some witty retort.

Swiftly, Arthur took a possessive hold of John's thigh, gripping it with such force that it was certain to bruise.

Arthur would make sure of that.

John yelped as the sudden grasp, the alpha's grip only tightening as he lowered his head, his tongue slowly running along the inside of John's thigh. The omega shuddered as Arthur's stubble gently scraped along his skin, John biting his knuckle to stifle a moan as the alpha's tongue moved up across his hip line, stopping at his chest.

He paused for a moment, predatory eyes seemingly staring into John's very soul. Ever so slowly his tongue circled the sensitive skin, John biting his knuckle so hard it began to draw blood.

The scent of blood in the air only fueled the Alpha more, that hunger growing in his eyes. He hadn't eaten in over three days, so distracted by waiting for John to go into heat. Moving up to the bond mark, Arthur nosed it gently, scenting his omega.

John would be _full_ of his scent by the time he was done with him.

"Jeans… off." Arthur growled out briefly, biting down hard on the muscle just above his collarbone where his bond mark lay.

He was freshening it, that way it would be unmistakable who John belonged to.

John yelped at the harshness of the bite, though relieved as Arthur finally spoke. It didn't take a scholar to know what Arthur wanted, a glance down at the alpha's jeans was all he needed to figure that out..

They were unbearably tight, the alpha's large length straining beneath them. He kicked off his boots as John fumbled to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans, all the while moving John's legs up over his shoulders. His heart beat wildly against his chest as he waited in anticipation. Finally free of the tight confines of his jeans, John having only gotten them down to his knees, Arthur thrusted into him violently. Before John could so much as breathe, Arthur planted a hand over his mouth. Needy moan muffled against the rough skin of Arthur's palm. Pleased with himself, Arthur leaned in close. Scarred lips inches away from his ear.

"Ain't no _damn_ whiskey to save ya this time."

He growled out the threat, a whimper slipping from John's mouth into the confines of Arthur's hand as the Alpha began to thrust into him relentlessly.

Suddenly, the musky, irresistible scent of rut filled the tent. It was reminiscent of stale whiskey and old cigarettes.

_Irresistible_ to John.

It only added to Arthur's aggression. He'd remembered one of Hosea's boring lectures, trying not to think on it too hard less it ruin the mood… but he'd remembered him saying that bonded mates had the possibility of their cycles lining up.

The hand that had a hold on John's thigh released and found placement just above the omega's head so Arthur could steady himself. Sure enough, he'd left behind a nasty bruise. Walking after tonight would definitely be … interesting for John.

The omega clawed at the hand cemented in place over his mouth, but he had no strength to move it. Arthur could pick up an entire mature buck in one arm and could carry it without breaking a sweat. He may have gotten it to budge if he wasn't so weakened by his heat, but he highly doubted that.

It was late, so most were asleep. There were a couple sentries keeping guard out in the woods, but being in such close proximity to other pack mates, Arthur was trying to be as quiet as possible.

Oh he had every intention of making John scream, but no one was going to hear him.

Each thrust emptied out John's lungs, the omega wavering in and out of consciousness. Arthur felt his palm grow damp as hot tears streamed down John's scarred face. The scent of rut only made John produce more slick, quite the benefit for Arthur as he was able to slide in easier and deeper.

Arthur finally removed his hand, shaking it free of John's saliva and tears with a disgusted noise, an amused smile on his face as he caught the omega tiredly glaring up at him. Arthur merely dismissed it and placed his other arm above John's head and kept going.

John wrapped his arms around Arthur's broad, sweaty shoulders, feeling like the man was about to tear him apart. He'd held on for so long he just couldn't take it anymore.

Through driven by animalistic alpha instinct,  
Arthur paused when he felt something warm against his abdominal muscles. He didn't have to bother to look down as that scent hit his nose.

"Typical Marston- always early." Mused the alpha, leaning in to press a loving, possessive kiss to John's tired lips. It was the most gentle thing he'd done all night, and he was damn grateful for it.

"It ain't -ahh- fair when you can go fer _hours_ -ahh shit-" He muttered out hoarsely, his heart practically beating out of his chest. Having tried to keep up with Arthur.

A fool's errand.

"Shouldn't -ngh- have teased me." Arthur huffed out, groaning softly as his knot began to swell.

"About … _damn_ … time." John complained, using what little breath he could before his head fell back on the pillow.

Arthur kept going for a few more minutes before stilling inside John, making sure he was as deep in as possible before he finally released with a low, guttural growl. John's whole body seemed to numb as Arthur filled him. A feeling he never seemed to tire of.

" _Fuck_ **_me_** _._ " The phrase fell from John's lips as an exasperated sigh, legs sliding off Arthur's shoulders as the Alpha slipped out of him with a rather crude squelch.

"Mhm, jus' did." Arthur mused, scratching at his chin with a confident purr before he settled behind John.

"Shuddup." John groaned, the lower half of him too stiff and raw to move at the moment. That didn't stop him from glaring at Arthur. The alpha paying him no mind, purring away as he pressed loving kisses to the side of John's neck.

Okay, that _kind_ of made up for it.

Using what strength he had, he pressed his sweaty wrist to Arthur's neck, feeling the alpha take it in his hand and press it against his bond mark. He knew what he wanted.

He always did.

John would smell like Arthur, and Arthur would smell like John...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, thought it would be right to give Dutch some damn common sense in this story.
> 
> Why would you listen to someone you've only known for 6 months vs. someone you RAISED for 20 years?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	4. It Could Be Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John 'recovers' from the events of last night while Arthur prowls the plains for something to eat.
> 
> Some time later, John receives some surprising news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild cannibalism/gore in this chapter, just a warning.

As usual, Arthur was the first one awake. He didn't have the luxury of the Dakota river this time, but there was a bowl of water with a rag in it inside of the tent. Courtesy of Miss Grimshaw. He smirked briefly before reaching for it. He'd have to be sure and thank her later. Then he grew a little red in the face, wondering if she'd heard them last night. Walking was a little difficult as his jeans were around his ankles. Cussing quietly, he cleaned himself off with the rag before pulling them back up into place. His gun belt was next, then his red plaid flannel. He shook that free of dirt before reaching for his hat. He paused a moment, moving to cover up John who was still fast asleep. It was evident that last night had really worn him out. Then again, John never really was an early riser. Arthur merely shook his head before putting his hat on and stepping outside.

Most of the camp was still asleep, Dutch, Hosea, and Miss Grimshaw were over by the fire drinking coffee. Coffee sounded pretty good to Arthur right about now. He fished his coffee cup out of his kit satchel as he approached the fire, ignoring the expressions on everyone's face.

"Have a good night?" Dutch inquired, a mockful sultriness in his tone. The hoarse laughter that came from Hosea and Miss Grimshaw was deafening. Arthur merely scowled and drank his coffee.

"Har har…" Arthur muttered into his coffee cup, his face reddening. "Damn boy don't know how to be quiet."

. . .

John awoke a few hours later a little after 10 o'clock, doe eyes falling on the bowl of water miss Grimshaw had left them. Moving to stand, his legs buckled beneath him. The omega hit the ground with a thud and a string of curses.

Arthur perked his head up to the sound of his mate, a smug smirk on his face before he got a mouthful of Beau's mane. An impatient neigh slipping from him. "Pfft- sorry boy." Arthur laughed, returning back to brushing the stallion.

John reached for whatever he could to stable himself, his right leg feeling like it was on fire. Using the cot to finally get himself upright, he reached for the rag and began to clean himself off. Reaching his right leg, he found a nasty bruise on his thigh.

"Jackass." John growled, reaching for his clothes.

Having fumbled around getting dressed, John nearly fell out of the tent. Luckily, there was a table nearby to stable him.

"WHERE IS HE, I'M GONNA KILL HIM."

John was seething, searching for his mate to give him quite the earful.

"Eheh, rough night amigo?" Javier mused, the Ladies starting to giggle. John merely dismissed them with an angry wave of his hand.

"Here son."

John obediently perked his head up to the sound of Dutch's voice. The gang leader had brought over some dried venison and some sort of canned fruit.

"Arthur left these for you."

John's features softened a bit. He was often reminded that under that tough, rugged exterior, Arthur really did care about him. It never ceased to amaze him.

"Said you might need em' after last night." Dutch chuckled, setting them on the table for him before leaving the omega to his cussing and his breakfast.

Speaking of breakfast, Arthur was in the middle of his.

Arthur's stomach growled impatiently as he took his prey to a more secluded area. He'd come across a man beating up on a woman just outside of Valentine. Someone who would hardly be missed.

"The law will get an earful about you!" The man shouted. His face bloodied and bruised, Arthur already having done a number on him.

"The law will be the last of yer damn worries." Arthur snarled, retrieving the hog-tied man off of Beau. He threw him to the ground harshly, the male crying out in pain. He wanted him to know the pain that lady had felt.

"Jackass." The man groaned out, trying his best to fight back. "There's a special place in Hell waitin' for you." He spat at him, though it missed Arthur's boot.

"Hell's already fulla' scum like you." Arthur seethed, kneeling down to wrench the man's shirt open.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, I AIN'T NO SISSY BOY-"

Arthur's eyes suddenly grew dark with hunger, the man's expression growing horrified as he heard the Alpha's stomach growl rather loudly.

A completely different intention.

"N-No no God, please- No NO-"

Arthur offered no words as he slid his golden hunting knife out of its holster, a primal look burning in his cerulean eyes as he plunged the blade into the man's chest.

A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the woods, unsettling Beau who began to grow a little irritated. Arthur removed the knife, running the blade across his tongue before sliding it back into its holster.

The man was barely alive, blood seeping from his chest. Arthur removed his hat and unbuttoned his red flannel, setting them aside before he hunched over the male's body.

"Shouldn't a' laid a finger on that woman … bastard." Arthur snarled, an impatient noise escaping him as he stuck both of his hands inside the wound. He slid his fingers down deep enough until he could feel the man's rib cage.

"P-please-" the man rasped out weakly.

Arthur glared down at the man, the look on his face an unremorseful one.

The alpha leaned down close, barring bloodstained teeth.

"How many times did she ask _you_ please." He growled, taking a firm hold of the male's ribs before ripping them apart. A sickening snap echoing throughout the woods.

Blood spattered his chest and face, a feeling he never got tired of.

Hungrily, he began devouring the man's organs like some rabid wolf. Some he practically swallowed whole as he was so starved, he was eating so fast that he wasn't really chewing.

Three days was too long. Much too long.

A pleased growl rumbled in his throat as he sat back on the ground. Vultures circled overhead, sure to be disappointed ad the man was nothing more than a pile of bloodied bones. Arthur looked upon the remains proudly, purring quietly as he licked his fingers clean one after the other. After his stomach settled, Arthur placed his hat back on his head and tucked his shirt into one of Beau's saddle bags.

The ride back was uneventful, though scenic as Arthur took the back roads to avoid unwanted attention. Returning to Horseshoe Overlook, the alpha ignored the various gasps and murmurs as he dismounted Beau.

"MR. MORGAN!"

Arthur cringed at the sound of her voice.

" _Yes_ miss Grimshaw…" Arthur grumbled, the ground seemingly shaking beneath her as she stomped toward the outlaw.

"You look absolutely disgusting! All that blood! You are to wash off this instant!" She grabbed the alpha by the scruff of his neck, Arthur buckling just a bit due to their difference in height.

"Agh- Not s'damn hard!" Arthur protested as he was drug to the wash barrel.

"Now rinse." The female alpha commanded, Arthur muttering something foul before he began to wash himself off.

"There's a good boy." Susan chirped, leaving the Alpha to go herd her girls into doing something useful.

John had been watching him the entire time. Watching and laughing his ass off. He knew Arthur had returned the moment that heavy scent of blood hit his nose.

_Karma ~_

Clean to miss Grimshaw's standards, Arthur shook himself free of any excess water like a dog who'd finally found shelter from a rainstorm. He retrieved his shirt from Beau's saddle bag before taking a seat next to John by the fire.

"Thank you for breakfast." John said bluntly.

Arthur slid his shirt on and rolled up the sleeves, though he didn't button it up. He just didn't care.

"Coulda left ya nothin' at all." The alpha retorted, sliding his knife out of his holster to pick remnants of the man's flesh out of his teeth.

"You coulda left me able t'walk!" John barked, a hearty laugh falling from Arthur's scarred lips.

"Darlin'..." Arthur purred sheathing his knife. John grew rather red in the face as the alpha called him such a sweet name.

"Y-yeah?" John shyly inquired, moving to scoot a little closer to his mate.

Arthur's blue eyes suddenly darkened, the alpha taking a hold of John's wrist to pull him into his lap, scarred lips inches from his ear.

"You do that to me again, and I'll fuck ya so _hard_ , sink so _deep_ inside of ya, you'll _never_ work me out from underneath yer skin. _Never_." Arthur husked out dominantly. The omega was frozen with obedience, swallowing hard while managing a nod at the alpha.

"Good." Arthur murmured, pressing a possessive kiss to the back of John's neck.

"You _best_ remember that…"

. . .

Another few weeks passed as the month transitioned into April. Nothing entirely eventful had happened over those weeks. Arthur had met the boys at a saloon in town, a gaggle of girls hanging off their arms. The moment they laid eyes on Arthur, they wanted everything he had to offer. He had to politely decline, finally showing his bond mark when they wouldn't take no for an answer. Bored they couldn't sway the bonded alpha, the girls went on their merry way. Not even a second later, Bill got himself into a fight and the whole saloon suddenly erupted into madness. Arthur ended up getting into a fight with the biggest man in Valentine and nearly killed him, had it not been for some sick beta that intervened.

Returning to camp, Arthur nursed his bruised jaw, John pressing ginger, loving kisses to it every now and again.

Every little bit helped. ~

. . .

Once again, the ladies' heats came first, and John was last. Seemed even later this time.

Sensitive hearing picked up the sound of hoofbeats approaching camp, John's scent with them.

He immediately sprung to his feet, eager to see his mate. Arthur got one good look at John and immediately noticed something was wrong. The look on John's face was a dreadful one. He was pale and looked almost … sickly.

Enraged that something had happened to him in town, Arthur was quick to help him off his horse, John stumbling into his chest.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Arthur barked at him harshly, though he was just really concerned about John. Immediately, he possessively pressed his nose to John's bond mark. John reeked of Arthur, and that was enough for the Alpha to sigh in relief. Though he did pick up on something faint- a beta.

"I got a headache an' your loud ass ain't helpin'." John barked back at him. He knew that look on Arthur's face, and truth be told, he was a little hurt by the assumption.

"I went to the doctor you _fool_." John said angrily, untangling himself from Arthur to wobble over to his tent.

Arthur realized he was being a bit harsh, though some of it was the Alpha within him being protective of his mate. "M'sorry…" Arthur murmured dejectedly, following after John like a loyal canine.

"I missed my heat Arthur." John said, breaking the silence as he collapsed into his cot. The chances of male omega conception were so low that John and Arthur didn't really give it any thought.

Arthur froze in place. He knew exactly what that meant, he didn't need some fancy piece of paper to tell him that. Still, something made him ask anyway.

"W-what's that mean? Arthur shakily inquired, those past memories starting to rear their ugly head again. Suddenly, it became very hard for him to breathe.

"It means I might be pregnant." John said bluntly, his eyes burning with tears.

Deep down Arthur was overjoyed by the news, but he had been plagued with so much loss over his life, that he couldn't bare to lose another pup.

So caught up in the news, John caught the blank, emotionless look on Arthur's face, his eyes widening as he knew exactly where his mind was going.

"Hey hey hey hey-" John was quick to rise to his feet, quickly taking Arthur's face in his hands. "It ain't gonna end up like _that_. Do you understand me?" Arthur was brought back to reality by John's voice, right hand coming to rest on his as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Promise?" Arthur's voice was hoarse and pained.

"I _promise_." John replied softer, leaning up to press a long kiss to Arthur's stubbled jaw.

"You are the strongest man I know … ain't no man on this Earth gonna get between us if we end up with a pup. I promise.. not so long as it's got Arthur Morgan for a daddy." The smile on John's face was a genuine one, their pack-mates having gathered around during all the commotion.

"OOH, ARTHUR!!" The girls had him by the arms, pressing numerous kisses to his cheek.

"Thank ya ladies- but we're not even sure yet."  
Arthur murmured bashfully, swallowing down those horrible memories.

"Well if it happens, that little pup is gonna be spoiled to high heaven!" Mary-Beth giggled before leaving with the rest of the girls.

Arthur and John just looked at each other.

"Look-" John was the first one to speak.

"If we end up havin' a pup … we're gonna give it a _hell_ of a better life growin' up than we ever had. It ain't gonna be no life of luxury, but we're gonna love it and care for it." John said softly, though sternly. Arthur couldn't find the words to say, but he managed a nod. John had nothing to say after that. Instead he embraced Arthur tightly, the Alpha returning it just as tight.

Arthur felt like anything was possible … as long as John was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Reap What You Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Arthur start to enjoy the thought of having a family together. Something so precious to Arthur because he thought it was something he could never have. 
> 
> That is until Lenny comes riding into Horseshoe Overlook panic stricken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lenny/Arthur mission ends up a little different in this chapter. Long story short, Arthur doesn't go get shit-faced.
> 
> Well, not yet anyway~

A few other uneventful weeks went by, John and Arthur spent less time apart due to the most recent announcement. The omega had an irresistibly sweet smell to him, the equivalent of spring flowers newly in bloom. He remembered that from one of Hosea's lectures. A scent unlike that of heat, but just as succulent.

The scent of pregnancy.

John _was_ with child. Something truly rare for a male omega. It only made Arthur that much more protective of him, and John was so grateful for him.

Arthur hardly left camp now, though that didn't mean he didn't contribute. He hunted occasionally, though he didn't really go that far. He didn't really have to as the woods surrounding Horseshoe Overlook were so lush with game. He'd brought back a couple bucks and some pronghorn, even a bison with Charles one day. The rest of his time he spent doing chores around camp while keeping a watchful eye on John.

Well into the evening now and finished with his work for the day, Arthur and John were sitting in the shade of a rather large tree watching the sunset. John was sitting in his lap, hands resting over his stomach. A content purr slipped past his lips as he felt Arthur's large hands come to rest over his.

"I- I couldn't be there for Eliza." Arthur murmured, gently running his thumb across John's hand. The omega listened intently, knowing this was a very sensitive subject for the alpha.

"But I'm gonna be there for _you_." He said sternly, a tinge of lethalness in his tone. A low purr slipped from his lips, the alpha pressing a possessive kiss to John's shoulder.

"I know that." John replied softly, shifting in the outlaw's lap so that he was facing him.

"I want ya t'know how lucky I feel knowing I'm bonded to you." John murmured, wrapping his arms around Arthur's shoulders. The alpha rose an eyebrow, resting his hands around the omega's waist. "Even luckier t'be havin' a pup with ya." He said softly, moving to caress Arthur's stubbled chin with his left hand. "There ain't nobody in the entire _world_ more capable than you." He murmured, pressing a long, passionate kiss to Arthur's lips to silence any and all protests he might have.

Arthur had so much self hate and self doubt- but John seemed to make it all melt away with that single kiss. He really didn't deserve him… if anything, _he_ was the lucky one. Arthur moved one hand to the small of John's back, the other to the back of his neck as he kissed him back a little more feverishly. The two decided to retire to John's tent, less the prying eyes in camp know their business.

Later that night at a little past midnight, Arthur was laying there next to John wide awake. As much as John comforted him, he just couldn't shake the fear that plagued his mind.

Nine months… Nine whole months and there would be a pair of little feet in camp- A pup.

A pup he would do everything and anything to protect. Even if it would cost him his life, he would do it…

. . .

Arthur was up the next morning with Dutch discussing the bonds they'd stolen from Cornwall, when the sound of approaching hoof beats caught his attention. Instinctively, his first thought was to get to John, the alpha making a move to do so when a familiar scent hit his nose.

"Dutch! Arthur!"

A sigh of relief slipped past his lips as he discovered it was just a fellow pack mate, the young boy nearly falling off his horse.

It was Lenny.

"T-They got Micah!" He shouted, practically out of breath.

"Woah woah, slow down kid." Arthur was quick to collect him from his horse, steadying him while he caught his breath.

"And he's gonna out us in exchange for his freedom. Said he knew where big ol' Dutch's pack was holdin' up."

Dutch and Arthur immediately made eye contact the moment he'd said that. The pure _rage_ the gang leader was feeling wasn't something that could be explained. Arthur was _seething_. This was the last straw. He and John were bringing a pup into this world, and the last thing they needed was the law on them. The stress of it alone… they could lose the-

Arthur clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug into his skin, threatening to draw blood.

"That goddamn _snake_." Arthur snarled, stomping over to his tent. John perked his head up to the sound of Arthur's voice. It sounded angry- angry and _dangerous_.

Arthur removed his red flannel, replacing it with a black shirt. He was in a hurry, so the last few buttons remained open at the top. Next was his wilderness vest and his dark brown riding gloves. He'd even grabbed his bandolier. Placing his hat back on his head, he made his way over to John who was doing some dishes with the ladies. The omega heard the sound of his spurs first, picking his head up to find the alpha in different clothes. He remembered that outfit. He'd worn it the day they bonded.

He _loved_ that outfit.

"I gotta go." Arthur began, John shaking his hands free of water before walking over to Arthur.

"What's the matter?" John inquired, the Alpha gently taking his hands in his own.

"Micah's in jail in Strawberry and threatenin' to sell us out in exchange for his freedom." Arthur explained, the look on John's face turning into a hateful one.

"That coward- do y'want me to come with ya?" John asked, the alpha moving to rest his hands on something a little more valuable to him.

John's stomach.

"You know I would, but you gotta stay here. It'll be too stressful on both of ya." Arthur said softly.

"Naw, I understand… jus' wish I could be with ya." John replied, moving to brush back strands of his long hair out of his face.

"I know." Arthur murmured, removing his hands to fish something out of his kit satchel.

"Dutch an' I are gonna be a couple days, but there's somethin' I wanna give ya before I leave." Arthur said, a small noise of appreciation slipping from him as he found what he was looking for.

"I-I was gonna give this to a woman who I thought loved me… so I figured I should give it to the one person that actually does." He murmured, bringing the object into the light.

"What on Earth are ya talkin' about ya sappy bast-"

John's eyes fell on the ring in Arthur's hand, his breath hitching in his throat. He was absolutely speechless.

"A-Arthur- that's… that's the-"

"... The ring I was gonna give Mary." Arthur said quietly, trying not to dwell on that memory.

"It's yours, if ya want it." The alpha murmured, suddenly feeling like a fool.

"Of course I want it ya moron." John laughed, moving to hug Arthur tightly.

"Suppose' I deserved that." Arthur chuckled, John offering him his left hand. Gently, he slid it on John's ring finger. A little small perhaps, but they could fix that later.

"Arthur." Dutch called out for him, having finished packing the few essentials for their trip.

"You come back to _us_ Arthur Morgan, that's an order." John said, planting a deep kiss on the alpha's scarred lips.

"Yessir." Arthur replied with a wink and a small salute.

"Comin' Dutch!" Arthur replied, hesitantly leaving his mate to mount up with the gang leader.

"Ladies, you _best_ not let John out of your sight. I'm expectin' you to protect him while I'm gone." Arthur said sternly, though he just couldn't hide that smug ass grin.

Oh John wanted to _kill_ him ~

" _Anythin_ ' happens to him while I'm gone- and so help me … _God_ won't even be able to save you." Arthur snarled out at the remaining men in camp. Charles, Lenny and Javier merely laughed, knowing the threat wasn't directed at them. It was Sean, Uncle, Bill, and little Kieran that were shaking in their boots.

"Watch over him, _please_." Arthur said a little softer, a little kinder to the three men.

"You got it amigo."

"Don't you worry Arthur."

"He's in safe hands."

Arthur got one last look at John before Dutch pulled Beau's reins and the two of them galloped off toward Strawberry.

"Yeah, I love ya too." John murmured, thumb running across his new ring. A symbol Arthur loved him and valued him more than anyone else. A symbol he was _wanted_ by someone.

And he was _overjoyed_ that someone was Arthur Morgan.

. . .

About half way to Strawberry, the two Alphas decided to stop for the night and set up camp.

"You think they're gonna believe him?" Arthur inquired, taking a seat by the fire.

"I'm not sure son… but I am _damn_ sure that I never shoulda let him in this gang." Dutch growled, feeling so foolish.

It meant a lot to Arthur to hear Dutch finally say that. He knew Dutch _never_ liked to admit that he was wrong.

"It's like ya said … why should I believe the words of someone who's only been with us for six months versus the boy I _raised_." Dutch turned to Arthur, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I have been truly foolish … and for that, I am sorry." Came Dutch's heartfelt apology, the gang leader extremely ashamed of himself.

"S'alright… it's jus' nice t'hear you say it yerself." Arthur said honestly, Dutch taking a seat next to him.

"No. I should never have ignored my _son_ …"

. . .

The next morning, both men were up relatively early and eager to get to strawberry. The air was crisp, though rather chilly, so Arthur was glad he'd brought his coyote scout jacket. He paused a minute before putting it on. The garment still held a rather strong scent of John from their bonding night.

It had only been a day and he already missed his mate terribly.

The sooner they got this done, the sooner he would get to see him.

. . .

Arriving at Strawberry, Dutch paused a moment and took ahold of Beau's reins. "I need ya to keep yer cool, alright?" Dutch said sternly, a scoff slipping from Arthur.

"Who d'ya think I am, _Micah_?" He replied, both men sharing a moment of laughter.

Call it fate, but the moment they began to approach the jail, rain began to fall. A storm was beginning to move in. Hitching Beau and The Count, lighting broke open the sky as they reached the jail. Light rain becoming a steady downpour as they reached his cell from the outside.

There was Micah. Bruised, bloodied and pleading with the sheriff for his life.

The rat caught in a trap.

"I know where they are, I'm _tellin_ ' ya!" Micah begged, the sheriff dismissing him with a scoff.

"Ain't no one been able to track them down, so why should I believe the words of some no name cowpoke." Argued the disgruntled sheriff, heading back upstairs.

Unbeknownst to Micah, Arthur and Dutch were outside, and they'd heard _every_ single word.

"Micah." Came Dutch's voice, the trapped outlaw relieved to see the gang leader. The feeling however, far from mutual for the two Alphas.

"Aww Dutch, ya don't know how happy I am to see ya-"

Another flash of lighting illuminated Arthur's tall, intimidating figure. His azure eyes glowing with rage beneath the brim of his hat.

"... Both." Micah swallowed hard as he finished his sentence, remembering his last encounter with those eyes.

"I'm sure you are…" Dutch said lowly, keeping up the charade.

"You gotta get me outta here, please. U-use some dynamite, o-or slit the sheriff's throat." He was desperate and scared. Finally in a situation he couldn't weasel out of.

A pleased growl slipped from Arthur as Micah pleaded with them. It amused him to see the blight on the Van der Linde gang in such a state of panic.

"We're gonna go have us a word with the sheriff, _cowpoke._ " Arthur growled out, leaving with Dutch to enter the sheriff's office.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Kindly inquired the sheriff, though slightly perturbed due to the unruly guest in the cells below. The sheriff was a little astonished to see two alphas in his office. One was a sight, much less two.

"You work so _hard_ to keep us all safe Sheriff." Coyly said the gang leader, eager to shake his hand. Arthur was trying _damn_ hard not to laugh, though a quick, reprimanding stamp on his boot was enough to keep him from doing so.

The sheriff shook his hand with a hearty laugh, the alpha leader clearly playing to his ego. "Spinning the Yarn" Arthur called it.

"My ehrm- _partner_ and I were new to the area and heard about the _wonderful_ law services in Strawberry… and we'd heard about the possibility of a hanging'." Mused Dutch, the sheriff nodding to his every word.

"Yeah, not til' tomorrow. Bastard thinks he knows the Van der Linde gang whereabouts. Nobody's seen hide nor hair of em' since that whole mess in Blackwater." Said the sheriff, Arthur and Dutch exchanging a look the moment he'd said it.

That whole ordeal was Micah's doing. They wouldn't be in that mess if Dutch had just listened to Hosea's plan instead of Micah's...

After today, Micah wouldn't be a problem any longer.

"We were wondering if … maybe there was any way the hanging could be _pushed_ up to today." The gang leader persuaded, reaching into his jacket. "Ya see, we're not gonna _be_ in town tomorrow, and we _really_ wanted to see a hangin'."

The sheriff froze a moment, half expecting the alpha to pull out a gun. A sigh of relief escaping him as he pulled out a bundle of cash instead.

"T-that can certainly be arranged." Stuttered the sheriff, eagerly taking the stack of money. "Deputy! Get the rope. We uh, had a _slight_ change in plans. Besides, the mayor will be happy about this.. he don't like havin' outlaws in town. Not good for visitor income."

"Let's go you." The sheriff called out down the stairs, keys jangling in his hand as he descended the staircase.

Micah felt an enormous weight lifted off his shoulders. They were bailing him out _again_ , and they were none the wiser. Or so he thought.

"Finally gettin' outta this hell hole." Micah seethed mockingly, the sheriff yanking him out of the cell.

"Sure, you could say that." Chuckled the sheriff as he brought Micah up the stairs.

"Would you mind holdin' him for a moment? Gotta go help the deputy to get things ready." Inquired the sheriff, Arthur taking ahold of Micah tightly by the shoulders.

"We'd be _happy_ to Sheriff, anything to help the _fine_ lawmen of Strawberry." Mused Dutch, the sheriff closing the door behind him.

Micah cried out in pain as Arthur squeezed his shoulders so hard, finally relenting when he remembered Dutch asking him to keep calm.

"Let go dammit- s-so Dutch are we gettin' outta here? Let's go-" he begged, Arthur holding him in place.

"We know _everything_ Micah." Seethed Dutch, the color draining from Micah's face as the words slipped from the pack leader's lips.

"I-I dunno what yer talkin' about Dutch." Micah rasped out, suddenly finding himself without a voice.

"You were gonna sell us out in exchange for yer freedom." Dutch growled, Arthur's grip tightening once more. The beta began to thrash about, fearing for his life.

He wouldn't have much of one left.

"Six months… six months I have been _seduced_ by your lies. I have ignored those most important to me in favor of _you_." Dutch stepped closer, his face inches from Micah's.

" ** _You_** are the biggest mistake I have **_ever_** made."

A low growl slipped from Arthur's lips, a growl that sounded so lethal and dangerous that it shook Micah to his core.

"You don't know _how_ much of a weight is lifted offa' my shoulders…" Arthur murmured, sensitive hearing picking up the sound of the sheriff's voice calling for them to bring Micah.

"Knowin' that my pup's gonna come into this world _without_ you in it." Arthur growled out low into his ear before shoving him forward.

"You're gonna be _nothin_ ' but a bad nightmare."

Micah thrashed and squirmed to no avail as Arthur overpowered him.

"THEY'RE RIGHT HERE! Y-YA GOTTA BELIEVE ME." Micah screamed, the sight of the hangman's noose growing ever closer.

"Would ya shut him up please." The sheriff groaned, tightening the rope.

"With pleasure~" Arthur purred, tipping his hat before winding back his fist. "This is fer _John_." Arthur growled, punching Micah square across that face with such force that it nearly knocked him out.

Circling back to reality, Micah felt the embrace of the noose around his neck. Panic set in as he felt it tighten.

The good ol' California Collar-

"THEY'RE RIGHT THERE-" Micah yelled, horror plain on his face.

Arthur and Dutch had descended into the crowd below, watching in anticipation as the sheriff began his speech.

Arthur wasn't really listening. He was focused on him struggling- _struggling_ like a wounded animal. The animal instinct within him began to grow rather impatient… and hungry for bloodshed. He'd been waiting for this day since the moment Micah was allowed into the pack.

"May _God_ have mercy on your soul." Were the final words of the sheriff, Micah's eyes widening in terror.

No lie nor any scheme was going to get him out of this one.

Time suddenly seemed to slow down.

In his final moments, he found Arthur in the crowd, dragging his index finger across his neck mockingly. Then-

**SNAP!**

His body swug there lifelessly in the pouring rain, a crack of lightning illuminating the grisly scene. Arthur felt like he could finally _breathe_. The man who'd caused their pack so much misery and grief- dead. Finally dead.

It was almost numbing in a way.

Dutch thanked the sheriff, spinning some story to play to his ego further. As much as Dutch's antics amused him, Arthur was aching to get back to John. He mounted Beau, waiting impatiently for Dutch to join him.

"You can quit _mopin_ ' today is a wonderful day."

Dutch's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Besides, I'm sure there's someone back home that's missin' you." Dutch said softly.

"Yer serious?" Arthur inquired, sitting up straight, Beau starting to grow anxious beneath his rider.

"Go son.. he needs ya. When I get back, we'll celebrate."

Arthur didn't wait for another word, rearing the stallion before taking off back toward Horseshoe Overlook. He spurred Beau almost relentlessly, the speed of the mustang would make the day trip back in half the time. He could take it. He always seemed to do the _impossible_ whenever Arthur really needed him.

"That's my boy!" Arthur praised, the stallion letting out a proud neigh as he dug in deeper to go even faster.

He couldn't keep their John waiting.

They roared through the Appleseed Timber company, leaving many an angry worker in their wake. Arthur didn't care. He had one thing on his mind. One person.

John.

Reaching the Dakota river, Beau was usually just a little hesitant to tread through the rippling water. Not this time. Fearlessly he tore through the water, a scene of pure beauty as the water splashed around them and glistened like diamonds in the sunlight.

John sat by the fire dejectedly. Everyone had taken such good care of him and he was so grateful, but he just missed Arthur so much. Even if it was only two days... it was two days he didn't see him.

Suddenly the thundering sound of hoofbeats approached camp, causing John to jump to his feet. He kept telling himself to not get his hopes up as the past few times it was just other gang members coming back from various errands.

Then he smelled him… and saw him coming right up over the hill. His heart practically lept out of his chest.

Beau skidded to a stop, Arthur jumping right out of his saddle to run over to John. The moment he was in Arthur's arms, John felt all his sadness melt away.

Arthur was acting like a lovesick fool. A feeling entirely foreign to him. He never had a reason to feel this way before … but now he finally did.

" _God_ I missed you." Arthur shamelessly admitted, embracing John like he thought he'd never see him again.

"I missed ya too." John replied a little hoarsely. He didn't know why he felt like crying. Sure they were happy tears, but he was only gone two days.

So why did it feel like _two years_.

"He's dead." Arthur said solemnly, John's doe eyes darkening just a bit when he said that. He remembered the night Micah struck him… the awful name he called him. The night Micah came back from Valentine, trying to sneak in and breed him against his will. He might of succeeded, had Arthur not been there. Then he might of ended up having Micah's pup instead of Arthur's.

A thought that truly made him shudder.

"Death's t-too good f-fer that bastard." John seethed through grit teeth, angry tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, hey-" Arthur took his face in his hands, mindful of his scar. "He can't hurt you no more." Arthur moved his hands down to rest them on John's stomach.

"We are _safe_." Arthur said soothingly, John burying his face in the outlaw's chest as he sobbed quietly.

" _Finally safe_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DING DONG, THE WITCH IS DEAD! Oh- I'm sorry. Too soon?
> 
> If you ask me, that's how Micah's mission SHOULD have went...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. I Don't Want This Night to End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang celebrates the long awaited death of the blight on the Van der Linde gang, Micah Bell. 
> 
> John can't drink, so he finds his own way to celebrate ~

Dutch arrived at camp a few hours later, though not quite as _lively_ as Arthur did. The gang leader smiled warmly as his eyes fell upon John and Arthur nuzzled up together by the fire.

"Everyone." He called out, the gang turning their attention to him. "Six months ago I let a _rat_ into our pack. He schemed, lied, and tried to cause most of ya harm."

Apologetic eyes fell on John in that moment. The omega growled angrily, trying hard to _forget_ that memory. Though the alpha behind him purring lovingly and pressing kisses to his neck made it hard to stay mad.

"He caused us a great deal of grief with that whole mess in Blackwater… and I am to blame for that… listenin' to him when I shoulda been listenin' to my _family_." He turned his gaze to Hosea, the old beta giving him a loving smile in return.

"But, we will recover from this… tonight we celebrate Mr. Bell's _loss_ of life." Mused the gang leader, his pack beginning to cheer and holler. It wasn't long before they were feasting and drinking, no rain to ruin their celebration this time.

If that wasn't a sign, Arthur didn't know what was.

The alpha was on his third bottle of whiskey, already eagerly reaching for his fourth. John, on the other hand, couldn't touch a drop of the stuff. Not so long as he was carrying a pup. A dejected noise escaped him as he watched his mate down the fourth bottle.

"Y'know that _ain't_ fair." The omega growled at him, the alpha merely shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry -mhm- darlin'..." Arthur slurred, clumsily reaching for a fifth bottle.

John shook his head, watching him stumble off to drunkenly sing with his pack-mates by the fire.

"Don't look so down Mr. Marston." Miss Grimshaw nagged him, the omega rolling his eyes.

"When it's time for you to bring that pup into the world, you can have all the whiskey you want."

John froze, all the color leaving his face.

"I-its gonna hurt _that_ bad?" He inquired hoarsely.

"Sweetheart, I wish I was lyin' to ya … but- it hurts so bad, you'll wish you was dead." She replied, her tone a bit more caring this time.

A feeling of dread washed over John, his heart beginning to beat a little fast. Suddenly, he began to feel like he didn't want this anymore.

"But- the moment you get to hold that little pup in your arms… it's _all_ worth it."

John seemed to relax when she said that, that feeling of dread replaced with slight joy. The mother in him really couldn't wait to hold his pup. He couldn't even imagine what it would look like. Regardless, it would be perfect to him. Arthur too.

Speaking of-

The alpha was drunkenly celebrating, his pack mates around him hollering and singing. Something in the very back of his mind told him that six bottles of whiskey was probably a good stopping point, the alpha within him wanting to still be able to protect John at any cost.

Glancing up, he found his mate nowhere to be seen, a delayed sense of panic washing over him. Though it was hard to hear anything over the howling of the pack, the alpha was just sober enough to pick the sound of purring.

Following it loyally, he stumbled about camp trying to locate its source. Each time he nearly closed in on it, it got further away.

John was toying with him. If he couldn't drink, he had other means of having fun.

The purring became the loudest behind Arthur's tent, the alpha rather perturbed after being put on a wild goose chase.

"Look _here_ you -hic- son of a-" Arthur slurred angrily, stopping mid sentence to take in the sight of John leaning against the wagon.

The omega was admiring his ring in the moonlight. He'd changed his clothes and was wearing a pair of worn blue jeans and Arthur's blue flannel. The one he had thrown at him that day.

"What're you doin'?" Arthur lazily inquired, stumbling over to his mate.

Feeling the presence of the alpha behind him, John innocently pressed back into him. The alpha groaned slightly as his jeans slowly began to tighten. He couldn't fight instinct, not to mention being so intoxicated left him little control to begin with.

An amused purr slipped from John as he received the reaction he wanted.

"I wanna _celebrate_." John mused, reaching back with his left hand to grasp Arthur's and pull him in closer.

"If I can't _drink_ -" he muttered, frustration plain in his tone.

"Least ya can do is _fuck_ me." The omega growled challengingly.

Intoxicated or not, the alpha inside Arthur recognized a challenge when he saw one.

"But what about the-"

"You'll hafta be a little gentle." John said softly, finding it rather sweet that apparently no amount of alcohol could stop him from caring about John's wellbeing. He wasn't even showing yet, the small, valuable life growing inside him little more than the size of a bullet right now. They were still going to be careful.

He knew how much this meant to Arthur.

It took a little bit of coaxing, but Arthur relented. His face nestled in John's right shoulder, he began a slow, gentle pace. He'd merely unbuttoned his jeans and pushed John's down enough that they didn't hinder him.

A soft moan slipped from the omega, Arthur placing one hand on his hip and another above John's head to steady himself. It was an experience having Arthur be this gentle, when nearly a month ago he practically split him in half. John reached back with his right arm to wrap it around the back of Arthur's head, the alpha turning his head slightly to press gentle, drunken kisses to the side of John's neck.

John was holding onto Arthur's hat tightly, having stolen it away. He knew it was a prized possession to Arthur. It was the only thing left from his father. Carefully, he set it aside. He needed a better grip as Arthur began to slide in a little deeper, though mindful to keep his pace slow and gentle.

John didn't know what he liked more. Arthur making him pass out, or Arthur treating him like the finest china.

Drunken kisses transitioned to lazy nipping. He focused solely above John's right shoulder, leaving a dark bruise behind when he was satisfied. A sultry purr slipped from the omega, turning his head so the alpha could kiss his lips.

John really couldn't ask for anything better. Micah was dead, Arthur was inside him, and they had a pup on the way. The world would still hold challenges and dangers for their little one, but Micah wouldn't be one of them.

"A lil' faster-" John breathed out against Arthur's lips, intimidating cerulean eyes opening to glance into his with slight concern.

"S'fine." John reassured him, resting his right knee against the wagon as he picked up his leg to give the alpha better access. The alpha didn't wait for another word, increasing his pace slightly and sliding in deeper. The noise that escaped John in that moment was anything but ladylike and rather _loud_.

"Cram it Marston or the whole camp'll hear ya." Arthur drunkenly groaned, a yelp escaping him as the omega suddenly clenched hard around him. That sobered him up _right_ quick.

"Let em' hear… I want em' to _know_ who I belong to." John growled out in a sultry tone.

Arthur growled right back at him, biting down on John's shoulder rather harshly. John lurched forward with a yelp, a feeling of euphoria washing over him.

He had a _thing_ for marking.

"Don't you do that t'me _again_." Warned the alpha, leaving a nasty bruise in his wake. The corrective bite was enough to nearly put John over the edge. He liked it when Arthur got rough with him and put him in his place. Anyone else did that to him and he'd tear them a new one. One might swear he was an alpha with his attitude, had it not been for his lanky frame.

He relaxed his body as commanded, a groan slipping from him as Arthur resumed his pace. They weren't however, the only ones with this idea. Arthur winced at the shrill, drunken sound of Sean's voice. He apparently was with Karen. A very _drunk_ , very _loud_ Karen. It was almost enough to kill the mood…

"So help me _God_ if ya don't finish-" John clenched hard around the alpha once more, a noise of utmost displeasure slipping from Arthur. "I will see to it _personally_ that yer up with this pup _every_ night it's cryin'." John threatened, Arthur tightening his grip on John's hip.

"I said … _don't_ do that." Arthur snarled out, biting back down on his shoulder hard enough he drew blood. At first, a sense of panic washed over him, thinking he hurt John, but the noise that escaped the omega told him otherwise.

The moment Arthur's teeth pierced his skin- he lost it. He felt all of the air leave his lungs, the front of his jeans becoming warm and damp.

Arthur shared a similar euphoria. He'd tasted blood before, plenty of times. John's blood however, was nothing he'd ever tasted before. It was almost … sweeter, and the moment he tasted it, he released.

John shuddered as he felt Arthur finally spill inside of him, the alpha greedily keeping his lips pressed to the bite mark until it offered him no more blood.

"That's gonna scar now…" John grumbled in annoyance, running his hands through his mussed hair to make an attempt to straighten it.

"Aww _shut it_ , pretty sure the one on yer face is a lot worse." Arthur drunkenly retorted, fumbling to button up his jeans after sliding out of him.

John pulled his back up, shifting in slight discomfort. "Sour as vinegar…" John muttered. "I'm gonna go change." He handed the alpha his hat, pausing to press a loyal kiss to his stubbled jaw.

"Love ya-" John murmured, leaving to go to his tent and change.

" _Mm-hmm_ " Arthur grumbled, stumbling over to lay down on his cot.

"Sweet as pie." John chirped quietly, returning to settle in the cot next to his mate who was snoring away rather obnoxiously from beneath his hat. The rest of the gang were still heartily celebrating, their howling and singing fading away as he drifted off to the sound of Arthur's snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew John was so mouthy. Ehehe.
> 
> Yeehaw!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Enjoying the Simple Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John begins to learn that becoming a parent isn't all it's cracked up to be- but having Arthur by his side makes it easier.

This time, John was the first one awake. Arthur was still out cold, suffering the aftereffects of downing six bottles of whiskey. He smiled softly, finding the alpha's arm wrapped around him. His other one was dangling off the side of the cot.

Gently, he sat up and untangled himself from Arthur. Finding his hat had slid down to his abdomen, John quietly collected it and placed it back over Arthur's face so the encroaching sunlight wouldn't bother him.

The majority of the gang were still asleep except for the usual early risers. Hosea and Miss Grimshaw greeted him kindly and Dutch offered him a cup of coffee which he accepted.

"Not used to havin' you up this early with us." Dutch mused, John smiling into his cup.

"Well I didn't have no whiskey last night… an' I guess now, I got a reason to get up for." He shifted his gaze back over to Arthur's tent where the alpha was still slumbering away, then back down to the beautiful ring on his finger.

Dutch looked between John and Arthur and felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He could have lost them getting caught up in Micah's mind games.

But he didn't, thanks to Arthur.

"You better stay away from that whiskey." Miss Grimshaw barked, John shaking his head at her before a "yes ma'am" fell from his lips.

"How are you feeling son? Hosea gently inquired, John swallowing the remainder of his coffee before answering.

"M'fine. My stomach feels like it's all twisted up- but I figure that's just from the anticipation." He sighed, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Oh John, you have nothing to worry about." The old beta reassured him, placing a hand on his knee.

"You're going to make a wonderful mother."

He certainly did not feel that way. The pup might grow up to hate him- or it might not even get the chance to grow up at all. Then he sat there and wondered if this was how Arthur felt.

"I sure hope so…"

. . .

Arthur awoke a few hours later feeling like Beau had kicked him in the face.

"Whiskey-" he incoherently grumbled, managing to sit up on his cot. Suddenly, a loud retching noise caught his attention. Grotesque curiosity getting the better of him, he sought out the source. Expecting it to be Bill or Sean, he had many a comeback in mind.

He didn't _dare_ say a word when it ended up being John.

"C-can I do anythin' for ya?" Arthur quietly asked, finally managing to find his voice.

Too busy heaving his guts out, John dismissively swatted at him. Arthur was expecting a string of empty threats, so the silence had him briefly concerned.

"M'fine-" John finally managed to get out.

"Here-" Ms. Grimshaw interrupted, tossing something at Arthur.

Still not having quite recovered from the night before, Arthur's reflexes were a little delayed and he nearly dropped the object she'd thrown at him. He debated cussing her out, coming to the decision that he valued his life, so he'd better not.

Upon further inspection, the object in his hands was a canteen.

John about snatched it out of his hands.

Arthur muttered something foul, leaving John to go join his pack-mates by the fire and drink some coffee to nurse his hangover. On his second cup, sensitive hearing picked the sound of John sitting next to him. A pained whine slipped past John's rough lips as he rested his head on Arthur's right shoulder.

"Don't you even _think_ about kissin' me right now." Arthur mused, bringing his hand up to nestle it in John's hair lovingly. John murmured something incoherently, though Arthur was certain it was meant to be an angry threat.

"Guess it wasn't just anticipation... I think I left all my guts over there by that tree." John rasped, nuzzling into Arthur tiredly with a small purr. The alpha ran his hand through John's hair in a soothing manner before shifting to wrap his arm around him.

"You'll be alright- pretty sure you had it worse when half yer face was missin'." Arthur mused softly, a smug grin spreading across his face when he felt John weakly smack him on the chest.

"Shut it you." John huffed, Arthur only chuckling before turning to press a kiss to the top of his head.

Arthur perked his head up to the sound of Strauss yelling at someone in camp. He wondered who it was until he heard Bill's thundering voice. He'd taken over the debts since Arthur was currently unavailable. In fact he straight up told him he wouldn't do it anymore.

_"Strauss, I'm gonna be havin' a pup. A pup I wanna be there for this time- and I can't risk bein' shot at by some angry debtor that your stupid ass lent money to. John is my priority- not you."_

His own words echoed in his head, rather proud of himself for being able to say no to the man. He always had a way of weaseling his way into Arthur's conscience.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU GONE TO COLLECT YET?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S _DYIN_ ' YA OLD FOOL! CLEARLY HAS TUBERCULOSIS OR SOME SHIT- COUGHING BLOOD EVERYWHERE- NEARLY GOT IT IN MY DAMN MOUTH!" Bill spat, fed up with the old man's constant pestering.

Arthur scowled. Strauss always pulled that kind of shit, loaning people money who he knew _damn_ well wouldn't be able to pay it back. Then he'd send Arthur in to collect anyway. He was strong and intimidating, so they paid up- and if they didn't- Arthur shook his head, ashamed to think he had any part in those schemes.

. . .

A little later around noon, Arthur had decided to do some chores around camp. He'd chopped some wood and helped Pearson field dress a few deer that Charles brought back. Pearson also finally gave him the deer skull he'd asked for over two months ago. Moving to hang this one on the side of his wagon, he found John in his cot sleeping with his scout jacket draped over him. Arthur just shook his head at him with a smile. He really loved that jacket. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, but Arthur couldn't help but wonder if he was doing okay. He was the furthest thing from an optimist- and he always prepared himself for the worst.

"Starin' is rude-"

John's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Arthur merely scoffed at him before moving to kneel down in front of him.

"Oh _please_... It ain't like yer in the middle of washin' yerself off in the Dakota river." Arthur teased, moving to caress John's face lovingly with his right hand. John's face reddened a little, thinking back on that memory. As much as they picked on each other, there was so much love there. John's face softened as he glanced into Arthur's beautiful blue eyes, noting the amount of concern they currently held. One could get lost in those gorgeous eyes, and John often did.

"Miss Grimshaw said it was just mornin' sickness- said that was normal." John murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to Arthur's wrist.

"We're fine." He said again, reassuring Arthur slightly. He'd probably never stop worrying, even when the pup was here and even when it was growing up. That was a parent's job after all- to worry.

A job Arthur was _overjoyed_ to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. More to come~


	8. It All Adds Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John experiences the changes of motherhood- and one of them just may end up saving someone's life.

The next two months that passed went on with little to no trouble. It was now early June and the weather was rather pleasant. Micah was no longer a hindrance to the pack, the majority of the trouble they were in was because of him. Now that he was gone, things went on like they used to. Dutch and Hosea spent time planning relatively harmless schemes. Strauss kept pestering Bill until Dutch finally told him to drop it. The ladies did work around camp as did the rest of the men. John and Arthur spent most of their time practically attached at the hip. Now three months into it, John was actually starting to show a little bit. It wasn't hard for Arthur to tell since he was so skinny. It was easily hidden under his jacket, not that John wanted to hide it. In fact, in a few months he wouldn't be able to. Even now he was in Arthur's ear complaining and groaning that he was a horrendous sight twice the size of Pearson. As much as it got on Arthur's nerves, he never failed to tell him each and every time that he was absolutely gorgeous.

And to him, he always was.

"Gonna _absolutely_ take my breath away the day you got that pup perched on yer hip." Arthur murmured, a purr rumbling in his throat.

"Yer so sweet … you'll _rot_ my damn teeth." John sighed bitterly, accepting the loving kiss Arthur pressed to his scarred cheek.

"Now quit talkin'about yerself that way." Arthur growled at him, turning his attention to the questionable things Pearson was putting in his stew.

"Yeah… I ain't eatin' that. The _fuck's_ a Rutabaga?" Arthur muttered dejectedly, his face contorting into one of utter disgust. He'd ride out later toward Valentine. That town had plenty of prey to choose from. Wife beaters, unfaithful scumbags, thieves and the like.

John went to say something snippy when the scent of Pearson's stew wafted into his nose.

Arthur whipped back around when he heard John heaving his guts out again.

"Jesus!- don't get any on my damn boots." Arthur scowled, stepping around him cautiously to retrieve the canteen hanging off of the antlers of the deer skull on his wagon.

"Can't do it-" John rasped out, eagerly taking the canteen out of Arthur's hand when he came back with it.

"Pardon?" Arthur inquired, slight annoyance nestled in his tone.

"I can't eat that _shit_ \- Pup obviously don't like it. Jus' the smell of it makes me sick to my stomach." John growled, throwing the canteen back at him.

"Guess the pup an' I agree."

Arthur snatched the canteen, baring his teeth at him in response to the growl.

"The _hell_ you want me to do about it?" Arthur replied back irritably, hanging the canteen back on the skull.

"I wanna… go hunting with ya." John said meekly, the last part rather quiet as he wasn't sure how Arthur would take it.

"You what?"

"I wanna go hunting with ya-" John said it a little louder this time.

"Ya mean like- human?" Arthur asked, not angry- just dumbfounded.

John nodded his head slowly. It was common for pregnant omegas to have strange cravings, however instead of pickled eggs or salted offal- John was craving _human_.

"Pup must want that-" he said quietly, looking at the ground and rubbing his shoulder nervously. He closed his eyes tightly, preparing himself for Arthur to start yelling at him. The silence between them became deafening, John praying he would just get it over with already.

"Only if ya want to." Arthur said softly, finally speaking. "Cuz we can always get ya venison or somethin' else."

John released by the breath he forgot he was holding, Arthur raising a brow questionably.

"N-no- I got… I got a taste for it." John admitted meekly.

"Did- did ya think I was gonna be mad?" Arthur asked gently, taking John's left hand. His thumb running across the ring on his finger.

"Yeah…" John murmured, smiling stupidily when Arthur brought his hand up to kiss it like one of those fancy men from Saint Denis.

"Why would I be mad ya _damn_ fool." Arthur said harshly at first, causing John to wince.

Arthur moved to pull John close to him, one hand on his waist, the other caressing his scarred face. John absent mindedly rested his hands on his broad shoulders.

"Darlin', that's the best damn news you've given me yet." Arthur purred, leaning in to press a deep, devoted kiss to John's lips.

So lost in the kiss, Arthur's words finally registered with him. John then shot him a look and a hearty laugh fell from Arthur's lips.

"Oh alright- the _second_ best news." Arthur mused, leaning back in for another kiss.

. . .

Later that evening, Arthur and John mounted up and headed off toward Valentine. Arthur had helped John on his horse despite the many protests that he could do it himself.

Valentine was a livestock town. The most action they had were their auctions and the occasional bar fight. Arthur had participated in one of those bar fights, and the majority of the town feared him because of it. Arthur was a large man, but Tommy was twice his size- and he still almost killed him. The ones that held a small amount of courage asked him not to cause anymore trouble. Arthur wasn't a bully by any means. He assured them that it wouldn't happen again. Arthur wasn't one to lay down and take it however. He would defend himself in a heartbeat and if someone insulted him? He sent one right back with twice the venom.

John looked at the ground with disgust. "Is _everything_ in this damn town made of mud?" He scowled, turning his attention to Arthur as a hearty laugh fell from his lips.

"Oh darlin', ain't _all_ of it mud." Arthur mused, John only groaning in further disgust.

"You better _quit_ fore' I throw up again." John threatened, Arthur's cerulean eyes widening a brief moment.

"Fair enough." Arthur laughed, shaking his head. He wasn't about to tempt fate.

Most were asleep in town, except the saloon was lively and bustling with drunkards.

"So we're just sposed' to _march_ in there and grab someone?" John asked, utterly confused.

He almost always was.

"You moron- of course' not. You march up to a _deer_ when yer huntin' it? NO." Arthur scolded, weaving away from the punch he was expecting John to throw.

Which he did- and he nearly fell off of his horse because of it.

"Serves ya right, now c'mon." Arthur sighed, coughing out a laugh before urging Beau forward.

"Horse's ass!"

He tied their horses off in front of the saloon and helped John from off of Old Boy, ignoring his protests.

The two prowled around Valentine making notes of potential targets. John pointed out a guy passed out drunk against the front of the saloon, but Arthur told him to keep looking.

Arthur grumbled impatiently. Most were inside the saloon and he was beginning to think they might not find anyone until a terrified scream pierced the cold night air.

Arthur exhaled sharply, startled enough to force John behind him.

"This way-" Arthur murmured low and quiet as they both crept around the back of the saloon. Nearly around the corner, Arthur stopped abruptly and pulled John back with him.

There was a man forcing himself on a working girl. He had her pressed up against the backside of the saloon with his hands up her skirt. Her clothes were torn and her skin was bruised.

A feeling of utter rage consumed Arthur, his teeth clenched so hard they were at risk of cracking. Being bonded to Arthur, John was able to feel what he was feeling- and when John felt that rage, it took him back to that moment where Micah forced his way into his tent.

His auburn eyes caught the glint of Arthur's golden knife in the moonlight, the omega peering around Arthur's shoulder and his heart dropped.

This girl was an omega like him, the drunk man an alpha. Then he smelled it- Arthur too.

_Heat_.

"Somebody help me!" She cried hysterically, earning another punch to the face. "Please…" she cried out weakly. "Shut it whore." The alpha growled, forcing her head back against the wall.

John's eyes darkened angrily in disgust. The scene was horrendous enough for him, but looking upon it just made him think of Micah. About all the times he'd forced himself on him- or when he'd struck him. Arthur must have picked up on his emotions because the next thing he knew, he had him by the arm.

"You alright?" Arthur asked quietly, blue eyes burning with concern.

John jolted when Arthur grabbed him, immediately relaxing when he focused on who it was.

He just couldn't shake the feeling of Micah's hands on him.

"M'fine- let's just get this _son of a bitch_." John said coldly.

With a nod, and knife in hand- Arthur made his move. "Hey! Jackass!" The drunk alpha whipped around with a possessive snarl just in time for Arthur to sink his knife underneath his jaw.

Blood sprayed Arthur across the face and gushed down his hand. The sorry excuse for a man gargled unintelligible threats as blood poured down his neck. He even tried to take a swing at Arthur before he ripped his knife from his throat.

That did him in. The drunk tumbled to the ground, drowning in his own blood.

Arthur glanced at his blood soaked hand, blue eyes darkening with hunger until he felt the embrace of a rather frail frame against his chest. John was small- but he wasn't _that_ small.

It was the girl.

"Thank you! Oh my God thank you! I didn't think N-No one was gonna hear me!" She was holding onto Arthur tightly, sobbing into his chest. "I thought he was gonna-"

"It's alright ma'am, yer safe now." Arthur murmured, clearing his throat. Her scent didn't really bother him since he was bonded. Not that anyone could ever stop him from loving John.

Gentle purring told him he was nearby. Turning his attention to the sound, he found John leaning against the wall smiling softly at him. Nuzzling against Arthur, the young lady came across his bond mark and embarrassingly untangled herself from him. "Sorry- didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." Arthur reassured her gently.

"I-I ain't got nothin' to give ya." She said sadly, Arthur raising his hand in protest.

"I don't expect nothin-"

"I-I won't forget this. Thanks again." She said softly, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek before scurrying off.

"Turnin' into quite the hero Morgan…" he muttered to himself, turning around he saw her with John. She had her hands in his and the two of them were talking about something. As Arthur approached, the young girl omega smiled and took off back into the saloon.

"What she say to ya?" Arthur inquired, folding his arms across his chest.

"Her an' I just talked about life as omegas- said the good ones are hard to find- said I picked one of the good ones." John murmured, smiling proudly.

"Don't think I quite agree with her-" Arthur muttered coldly, softening when he felt John take his face in his hands.

"Don't _care_ what you think- I mean, I do but- yer a good man Arthur Morgan- gonna make an even better father." Arthur absentmindedly found his hands resting on John's slightly round stomach, all that self-hate just melting away.

"Can't argue with _you_." Arthur murmured softly, speaking to John's stomach in that moment.

"Let's get him outta here and find us a nice, secluded place." Said Arthur, John nodding as he went to untie the horses. As soon as he was free, Beau thundered past John and pushed his muzzle in Arthur's face.

"Pfft- m'fine boy, really!" He laughed quietly, tossing the lifeless corpse of the alpha on the back of the stallion. This time when he helped John onto Old Boy, he received a kiss instead of a protest of angry threats.

"Yer sure you wanna do this?" Arthur asked again sternly, mounting Beau.

John looked at the body on the back of Arthur's mustang coldly, swallowing his down his anger.

" _Damn_ straight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Now onward to another chapter!


	9. It Runs Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and John find a secluded spot eat, and John ends up seeing a side to Arthur he never could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannibalism warning! Y'all been warned. Also, Arthur Morgan is a big ol' softy~

The ride out of Valentine came with no trouble. It was a decent ride west out of town down a winding road and the boys picked a heavily wooded area near a stretch of the Dakota river far away from the road, not that anyone would really be out at this time of night.

Arthur dismounted Beau in one swift motion, John cussing up a storm when his boot became stuck in his stirrup- frustrated Arthur would end up helping him again.

Arthur threw the corpse carelessly off of his mustang, the stallions walking away from their riders to go drink from the river.

The body hit the ground noisily, lush green grass turning red with blood. John became hesitant in that moment, auburn eyes falling on all that blood. He swallowed thickly in anticipation, finding it strange on how the thick, red liquid was causing his mouth to water.

He registered the gleam of Arthur's golden blade in the moonlight, his blue eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness. It was becoming just cold enough that John could see their breath everytime they exhaled. Arthur was already in the midst of his routine. Wilderness vest and black shirt were hanging over a nearby tree branch. He'd just removed his hat when he remembered John was with him this time.

"Shit- I'm sorry. Still not used to ya bein' with me when I do this." He admitted sheepishly, his voice bringing John out of his thoughts.

"It's alright-" John murmured, a little distracted with the shirtless outlaw in front of him. "I ain't got no complaints-" John mused, his index finger tracing a line down Arthur's muscular torso.

"That right?" Arthur purred, leaning down to press a kiss to John's lips.

"You two wait here."

John's heart skipped a beat whenever he made sweet little comments like that about the pup.

John loved Arthur more than anything, but as the grisly scene in front of him unfolded, he couldn't help but flinch. Arthur was as skillful with his knife as a field surgeon was with his scalpel.

John was utterly _disgusted_.

Arthur wrenched open the man's shirt and jacket before jamming his knife into his chest and jaggedly ripping the blade down to his abdomen.

Arthur was seeing red- and he liked it.

Steam rose up from the body in the cold night air like the geysers at Cotorra springs. Entrails and vital organs spewed from the corpse and spilled out across the forest floor, Arthur's brown boots stained red.

The scent of blood heavy in the air, John felt those feelings of disgust disappear. Unabashed need and hunger replacing them.

"C'mon-" came Arthur's gruff, impatient voice.

John was lost in the sight of him.

Blood smeared his lips all the way down his throat to the middle of his chest. His azure eyes smoldered with primal desire. He looked just the way he had the night before they bonded.

"John!" Arthur called out for him again, pulling him out of his trance. The omega shifted uncomfortably, pulling at his jeans that suddenly felt very tight.

"C-comin'." John replied obediently, sliding off his jacket and shirt to hang it by Arthur's before kneeling down next to him. The night air chilled him to the bone, and all the way out here- he felt so exposed. He felt like wrapping his arms around himself and hiding from the world. Arthur must have sensed his discomfort, because the next thing he knew, Arthur was pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I-I'm ready-" John assured him, the alpha pressing a hesitant, bloodied palm to his rounding stomach. "I'm sure."

Arthur pawed through organs and entrails, snapping any bones that hindered him. A satisfied noise slipped from his lips as he ripped one free. John swallowed thickly at the sickening squelch as Arthur pulled the organ out, doe eyes darkening with hunger as he offered it to him.

The organ gushed in Arthur's palm, not to mention that it was rather large. His first assumption was that it was the liver, Arthur confirming that when a gruff "Liver." Fell from his lips.

John took it hesitantly, the liver in his hands still rather warm. Ever so slowly, he brought it up to his mouth. Arthur watched in anticipation, fully ready for John to start heaving his guts out again.

_This is it Marston- no goin' back._

John thought to himself before sinking his teeth into the organ. Warm blood gushed down the back of his throat as he bit into it, his auburn eyes lighting up with something Arthur had never seen before.

Eagerly he took another bite, pondering on the flavor. It really wasn't that far off from raw venison or beef- but it was just _different_.

In fact, in that very moment… it tasted even better.

John didn't really register finishing it, as the next thing he knew he was licking each one of his fingers clean and Arthur had an astonished look plastered on his face.

"Christ… did ya _breathe_?"

"We're _hungry_." John growled at him, sounding threatening enough that Arthur knew he best not push his luck.

When the two were finished, all that remained of the horrible man was a pile of tattered cloth and bloodied bones. Bones soon to become bleached by the sun due to rise in a few hours.

John was perched on Arthur's lap facing him, arms wrapped around his blood soaked shoulders.

"Pup's happy now-" John murmured before leaning in to press a deep, bloodied kiss to Arthur's lips. The alpha grinned at him with reddened teeth before his lips were stolen away.

"That right?" Arthur purred, stopping to take a breath. His right hand came to rest on John's waist, thumb rubbing gentle circles into his hip. The look that _blazed_ in his cerulean eyes sent a pleasurable shiver down John's spine.

Arthur couldn't help himself- it was one thing for him to be covered in blood, but John- it made the alpha within him go _wild_.

"You better quit lookin' at me like that- that's how I came to be havin' a pup in the first place." John huffed, rising from the alpha to wash himself off in the Dakota river.

A displeased groan rumbled in Arthur's throat before he rose to his feet to do the same.

They knelt by the shore, bringing handfuls of water up to wash the blood off them. Crystal clear water turned a deep, cloudy red.

"Don't lean in too far- wouldn't want ya to drown." Arthur said mockingly, ignoring the angry noise that came from John.

"I'd shut it if I was you." John growled at him.

"Oh? Why's that?" Arthur mused, clearly not intimidated.

John leaned in real close to the outlaw's ear, purring softly.

"Cuz next heat, I'll be tyin' yer ass to the cot with yer own lasso." John whispered huskily, letting his lips linger there so Arthur could absorb his words. "Jus' yer face forced between my thighs. _Bitchin_ ' and _moanin_ ' and _beggin_ ' to breed me." Finished with his threat and cleansed of blood, John pressed a long kiss to Arthur's stubbled cheek and headed back to retrieve his clothes from the tree branch.

Arthur just sat there like a buck in lamp light. His chest was so tight that it hurt to breathe. He really forgot that John was capable of such words- and his actions often spoke much louder. With a stream of curse words and a vigorous adjustment of his blue jeans, he stomped over to the tree branch and grabbed his clothes.

John's laughter was deafening as he fumbled around to get his shirt and vest back on.

"Aww… shut the hell up." Arthur muttered dejectedly, whistling for Beau as he angrily planted his hat back on his head. Mounting in one swift motion, he reared the stallion and left John in the dust. Old boy ran at half his speed, so pursuit would be futile.

But for Arthur- John would run the stallion into the ground.

"Oh c'mon!" John huffed, clumsily mounting the large stallion after being so used to Arthur's help. As soon as he was stable, he dug his heels into the stallion and urged him forward. Panic coursed through him as he thought Arthur up and left him. A relieved sigh escaped him as he saw Arthur waiting for him just above the hill, leaning forward with his arms resting on the horn of his saddle.

Catching up finally, John glared at him. "That weren't funny- I thought you abandoned me." John's voice held it's usual venom, but there was a tinge of hurt nestled in his tone. Arthur just shook his head at him.

"Then yer a _damn_ fool." Arthur said harshly, straightening in his saddle. "That mark on yer neck means that you belong to _me_ \- that I chose _you_ over anyone else in this world, same as that pretty little ring on yer finger. My scent is _all_ over ya- even _inside_ of ya. Anyone gets one whiff of you, they'll know _damn_ well who you belong to." Arthur growled protectively, reaching out to take ahold of Old Boy's reins. John stared at him speechlessly, suddenly unable to find his voice.

"An' this-" the alpha pulled back the collar of his black shirt to display John's bond mark on his neck. "Means that I belong to nobody else but _you_." He continued, reaching out to caress his face. His thumb gently running across the large, jagged scars that marred his beautiful face.

Though he loved each and every one of them scars.

"A-Arthur-" John rasped out hoarsely, auburn eyes welling up with tears.

"Yer also carryin' a pup- _my_ pup." He murmured possessively, leaning in to press a deep kiss to John's rough lips. "If I were to abandon you now, that would make me a goddamn selfish _coward_ \- an' my name ain't Micah Bell."

"We're a _family_ , John Marston- so like it or not, yer stuck with my sorry ass cuz I ain't ever goin' _anywhere_." Arthur finished, cobalt eyes ablaze with conviction.

"I love you-" John sobbed out, leaning forward to embrace Arthur tightly. Mindful not to fall off of Old Boy.

"I love you more." Arthur murmured, holding John for a little while before the omega eventually drew back.

"Oh, and darlin'?" Arthur inquired softly, thumbs brushing away the last of John's tears before the alpha leaned back in real close.

"Y-yeah?" John replied loyally.

"I expect ya to _keep_ that promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannibalism was actually pretty common back in the Old West... I dunno why I'm still trying to justify this xD.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	10. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their ride back towards camp, Arthur and John run into some unexpected visitors.

The ride back was taken at a slow pace, the sun beginning to peek over the horizon. They'd be sleeping in until noon when they got back, that was for sure. Beau kept pace with Old Boy as Arthur and John had their hands intertwined.

"How worried you think Miss Grimshaw's gonna be?" John asked quietly, a scoff slipping from Arthur.

" _Immensely_." Arthur said briefly. "I think she's more worried about the pup than we are- and it ain't even here yet."

John breathed out a laugh and glanced down at his mid-section, a maternal look burning in his doe eyes.

"Arthur-" John murmured, the alpha turning his head to listen obediently.

"Yes darlin'?"

"Do- would you- want a girl, or a boy?" John asked shyly, biting his lip as insecurity washed over him.

Arthur swallowed hard, ashamed to admit he hadn't been giving it a lot of thought.

"Honestly- I ain't partial. As long as it's healthy… I know I'm gonna love it with all my heart. I'd die for it- if that's what it takes to keep it safe." Arthur replied, his eyes darkening as he said those last words." He softened when he felt John squeeze his hand.

"Mary didn't _deserve_ you." John said bluntly, a tinge of anger in his tone. He really felt that way too. Arthur was so selfless and loyal, all he wanted was for someone to love him. Was that so much to ask for?

Apparently for Mary it was, but John was more than willing.

Arthur _deserved_ it.

So lost in the thought of his family, Arthur didn't register the small gang of O'Driscolls gathered ahead of them on the path.

"Oi! Girly boy!"

Arthur snapped his head up to the sound of the voice, the growl that slipped from him protective and utterly lethal. Forced to come to a stop, cerulean eyes tracked their every move as two more of them appeared from out of the brush and took ahold of Beau and Old Boy's reins.

"Well well well- whadda we got here? The prime enforcer of the Van der Linde gang? Big ol' Dutch's right hand man… and his little _whore_ too." Sneered the O'Driscoll. The moment he called John that name, Arthur's fingers danced across the ebony and gold metals of his Schofield until he heard one of them start to "tsk" at him.

"Ahh ahh ahh, not so fast-"

Ocean blue eyes that radiated a look of _utter_ hatred widened as the man jammed the barrel of his revolver against John's stomach. Immediately his hand went limp and the grip on their stallions' reins tightened. Arthur felt Beau begin to grow restless and agitated beneath him. No doubt due to the strange man being so close to him- and sensing that he and John were in distress.

John flinched at the name, but merely let it roll off of his shoulders. He wasn't about to let some no name O'Driscoll get under his skin. That was until he felt one of them jam a gun into his stomach. A shot there would kill him and the pup. Arthur knew that- John knew that…

So they stayed completely still.

"Gonna take you boys back to Colm. Hell of a reward waitin' for us. Dutch's prized Alpha heir and a new _bitch_ for him to fuck- one just like little Kieran." Bragged the sleazy O'Driscoll.

When he talked about John like that again, Arthur felt his blood boil. His teeth were grit harshly and his chest heaved with angry breaths. He wanted to rip his head _clean_ off of his shoulders- but he couldn't. Not when the life of John and his pup were at risk

"Control this stupid beast-" angrily said the one struggling to hold Beau's reins as the stallion continued to neigh and shift agitatedly beneath Arthur

Something _flickered_ in Arthur's rageful, hazel eyes in that moment. Opportunity.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you _boy_ -" Arthur warned through grit teeth, the O'Driscoll merely dismissing him and went to punch Beau in the face. Arthur held onto his mane tight as the stallion reared with a furious neigh, knocking the man to the ground. As Beau came back down, his front hooves landed on him and he relentlessly stamped on him, trampling him to death as one of his hooves crushed through his skull.

"Told you-" Arthur snarled, thinking fast to smack Old Boy hard on his flank. "Go on boy! Git!" The large stallion reared and bucked, knocking away the O'Driscoll that had his gun on John.

John didn't have time to register what was going on, but time seemed to slow down as he stared into Arthur's eyes. Why did he suddenly feel like that was the last time he was going to get to look at that breathtaking ring of gold surrounded by an ocean of blue.

Why-

One moment, he was staring into Arthur's eyes, and the next moment he was getting further and further away from him. Old Boy was spooked, and there was no getting him to listen to reason no matter how many times John pulled hard on his reins. "NO- Arthur!" John cried out as the stallion carried him away.

Just like Arthur wanted.

Before the man that was holding a gun to John could recover, a shot rang out and a bullet pierced his skull. His body hit the ground with a heavy thud, globs of cerebral matter and blood spilling out on the forest floor. Arthur was consumed by his rage, and there wasn't a force in the world that could stop him. He was so consumed- he didn't register that he had been shot in the shoulder. Unfortunately the shot had hit a major artery and was bleeding pretty profusely.

But Arthur didn't care. He had one thing on his mind.

_Protect John at all costs._

Seething ragefully through grit teeth, Arthur skillfully fired off another shot. The bullet hit an O'Driscoll in the throat, the man firing a return shot that pierced Arthur's abdomen before he fell to the ground gargling incoherently as he drowned in his own blood.

That one Arthur registered, and it delayed his reaction enough that he wasn't able to see one of them charging him to wrench him out of his saddle.

Thank _God_ for Beau.

Unfortunately for the O'Driscoll, he'd approached the stallion from behind, and as soon as he was within range, Beau bucked and sent his back hooves into his face with enough force that it snapped his neck on impact. The only O'driscoll left was the one that had been spouting off and calling John those awful names.

He was going to _suffer_.

Fueled by rage, Arthur ignored his own wounds and dug his heels into Beau to charge forward with a yell. The O'driscoll was frozen in fear before the crazed alpha.

Arthur slammed his hand on the back of his revolver until it was empty- ergo until the man's head exploded before Beau trampled over his corpse. The sound of his bones breaking beneath the stallion's hooves suddenly became crystal clear as he began to descend from his rage induced high.

His surroundings started to become significantly blurry as he forced a hiss of pain through grit teeth. He'd lost a lot of blood between the wound to his shoulder and abdomen. His consciousness slipping, he couldn't hear John's approaching voice. He'd turned around immediately when he finally managed to get the stallion to stop.

But he was too late.

Arthur touched his shoulder gingerly, an annoyed look on his face when he found a significant amount of blood on his fingers. His arms suddenly went limp at his side and his head fell forward. A weak, annoyed scoff escaped him when he also discovered the wound on his abdomen.

_Fuck this day._

"Well _son of a bitch-_ "

Losing the battle with consciousness, Arthur fell off of Beau without so much as another sound...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Beau deserves a lifetime supply of sugar cubes after that ~


	11. If You're Going Through Hell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur saved John's life- again, and now John must try to save his.  
>    
> God knows he would do more than just try...

John's heart snapped in two the moment he watched Arthur hit the ground. To him Arthur was always this strong, invincible man- and to see him like this now… it absolutely _killed_ him.

He threw himself from Old Boy and ran over to him. His face became void of color when he saw the ground beneath Arthur began to steadily grow red.

"H-hey wake up. Dammit." John feverishly wiped away his own tears as he pulled Arthur into his lap.

There was no response.

He jumped when he felt something heavy hit the ground. Turning his attention away from Arthur just a second, he found Beau laying on the ground next to him. His heart ached as he watched the stallion rest his large head loyally on Arthur's chest.

"Y-you ain't leavin' us goddammit- this pup ain't even here yet. Y-you are gonna _be_ here when it comes Arthur Morgan… t-that ain't optional." John sobbed, reaching a hand gently across to rest it on Beau's head.

"I-I didn't even get a chance to give you this yet." John murmured, fishing something out of his pocket. He held a gold wedding band in his hand, the encroaching sun reflecting off of the elegant metal. He choked down a sob as he picked up Arthur's lifeless left hand and slid it on his ring finger. He'd gotten it one day he'd went into town with the girls, one of the few times Arthur had let him out of his sight.

"John." Arthur's weak voice pierced the deafening silence, John's heart nearly leaving his chest.

"Arthur!?"

"M'sorry-" he rasped.

"Hush now. You ain't done nothin' to be sorry for except scare me half to death." John scolded, softly combing his fingers through Arthur's medium locks. He looked around for a moment for his hat, luckily not having to look far as it was behind Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur made an attempt to try and sit up until his wounds told him otherwise, not to mention a heavy weight on his chest. Azure eyes focusing, he found that heavy weight to be Beau's head.

"Aww, boy..." Arthur chuckled out weakly, bringing a hand up to rest it on the stallion's muzzle. Relieved to see his rider awake, a gentle, loving neigh slipped from Beau as he nuzzled into that touch, his tail flicking happily.

"Guess there's _someone_ that loves ya more than I do." John said, shaking his head with a smirk. As much as John wanted to sit here forever with him, he knew he had to get him back to camp so his wounds could get treated.

Or he was going to die.

"Think you can get on your horse? We need to get you back so Miss Grimshaw can patch you up." John asked, Arthur nodding slowly.

"I can sure as hell try." Arthur groaned.

"Alright, I'll help ya." John replied, gently helping to push the alpha into a sitting position.

"SON OF A BITCH-"

Arthur's pained cry startled John so much that he accidentally let go of him and Arthur fell back onto the ground.

"HOLY- Fuck! God I'm sorry!" John shouted, panicked that he might have hurt him even worse.

"S'fine dammit, just hold _onto_ me this time." Arthur growled at him as John helped him back upright.

"Alright alright, quit bitchin'!" John huffed, struggling to get him upright. Arthur was a large, muscular man, and all of that muscle was now dead weight.

"Christ- lay off the chocolate bars." John groaned, amazed he'd got Arthur up to his knees.

"Boy… I will _knock_ you out." Arthur weakly threatened, the heel of his boot digging into the ground as he pushed through the pain to stand up.

The moment he stood up the world began to spin and more blood began to gush from the wound on his abdomen. Arthur began to fall back down until he suddenly became supported by a large, furry frame. Blinking the blurriness from his eyes, he found Beau in front of him, holding him upright.

Beau had never ever left his side since the moment he'd broken him- and he never would.

"Thank ya boy." Arthur murmured, burying his face in the stallion's large neck as he steadied himself.

"C'mon- up ya go." John spoke softly, resting his hands on Arthur's hips.

"H-hardly the time to be gettin' frisky Marston-" Arthur mused, forcing a hiss of pain through grit teeth as he hooked his boot in Beau's stirrup.

"Shut up fore' I _clock_ you-" John's gravelly voice growled out the threat as he pushed with all his might to get Arthur up into the saddle."

A shuddering whimper slipped past Arthur's lips as he used every ounce of strength he had left to throw his other leg over the saddle. Arthur was a very strong man and had a very high pain tolerance- but at the end of the day, he was human like everyone else. After awhile it eventually started to get to him.

"You good?" John asked meekly, keeping a firm grip on Arthur's hips until he was certain.

"Yes darlin'." Arthur assured him, eliciting an exasperated sigh as he slumped forward in the saddle.

John smiled at him sadly, grimacing when he felt the warm, sticky embrace of blood smeared on his hands.

Arthur's blood.

It made him sick to his stomach.

Arthur had drifted off while John furiously rummaged through Arthur's kit satchel to pull out his lasso. John was surprisingly good under pressure. He was good at a decent amount of things but no one ever seemed to give him the light of day.

No one except Arthur.

Arthur blinked the sleep from his eyes when he felt something pulling on his arms. He caught the glint of his golden hunting knife in the morning sunlight. John had used it to cut a portion off to tie Arthur's arms around Beau's neck.

"To keep ya from fallin' off." John said quickly, returning Arthur's knife to his holster and the lasso back into his satchel. John slid his hat into one of Beau's saddle bags, knowing it would just fall off of him.

"Mh-hmm… sure." Arthur managed to get out, the weak smile he offered him fading as blood began to leisurely drip his mouth.

"Jus'... Jus' stay awake okay?" John pleaded, mounting Old Boy before reaching over to take ahold of Beau's reins.

"Let's go home."

. . .

John had been talking to Arthur the whole ride back to Horseshoe Overlook. Blood had steadily dripped down Arthur's fingertips onto Beau's chest. The alpha hardly replied the entire way back. The only thing that told John that he was still alive was the glimpses he caught of those beautiful blue eyes of his- and that stunning band of gold that encircled his pupils.

Arthur could hardly register anything. John's voice was becoming muffled and distant. His body was becoming numb to the rhythm of Beau's hoof beats. A vast amount of blood had seeped from the wound in his abdomen and soaked through his jeans. John was screaming his name now, but he heard it as the weakest whisper. The potent scent of campfire smoke filled his weakened senses- then his whole world went black.

John suddenly found those breathtaking eyes shut tight, panic washing over him. "Arthur? ARTHUR!?" John shouted at him, feeling tears stinging his eyes.

Arthur did not answer him.

Relief coursed through him as Horseshoe Overlook finally fell into view. He couldn't do this by himself.

"DUTCH! HOSEA! CHARLES- ANYONE!? I NEED HELP!" John screamed so loud it made his throat hurt.

Dutch had picked up the heavy scent of blood approaching camp and had just assumed Arthur was back and never thought another thing of it. That was until John's terrified voice pierced the tranquil morning air. The gang leader sprang to his feet along with Hosea and charged toward the sound of his voice. Their hearts sank the moment they laid eyes on Arthur.

Their son. Their beloved son.

"God… no."

Dutch felt an uncontrollable rage well up within him toward whoever was responsible. John had lept from Old Boy and went for Arthur's knife quickly, fueled by his emotions. Hosea quickly called for miss Grimshaw, Dutch however, was a little more blunt.

"EVERYONE THAT CAN HELP, GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE. **_NOW_**!"

John used Arthur's knife to cut his wrists free and the outlaw no sooner slid off of his saddle into the arms of Charles, Dutch, Hosea, Javier, and believe it or not, Bill.

John was trembling. The omega in complete and utter shock. The man he loved more than life itself and thought was unbeatable- was currently bleeding out and near death. They'd placed Arthur on his cot and miss Grimshaw quickly went to work.

John felt his knees buckle beneath him as he collapsed to the ground with emotional exhaustion. He just sat there pathetically, numb to everything around him except the grisly scene before him. He didn't register Tilly and Karen pulling at his arms to try and help him up.

He didn't care. Physically and emotionally.

He had one thing on his mind- Arthur.

It was Dutch that finally managed to get him to his feet. John breaking down and sobbing right in front of him. The gang leader held him for what seemed like forever until he walked John over to his own tent.

He laid on his cot emotionlessly, Arthur's scout jacket draped over him. He watched intently each time Miss Grimshaw left Arthur's tent for a moment- her hands covered in more of Arthur's blood everytime she left.

He'd lost so much of it, John wasn't sure he'd have any left to lose.

He really didn't remember falling asleep. The next thing he knew it was mid afternoon and Miss Grimshaw was no longer at Arthur's tent. As soon as he could will his body to move, John made the short distance from his tent to Arthur's. He knelt down beside his cot, unable to keep in the shuddering sob that escaped him.

Arthur looked so tranquil when he slept. Like some sort of Grecian statue, beautiful and undisturbed. Bloodied bandages embraced his muscular torso and shoulder. He'd overheard Miss Grimshaw saying she'd have to change them regularly.

"I did everything I could sweetheart." Came miss Grimshaw's voice, lacking it's usual intensity. She knelt beside John, wrapping an arm around him.

"I _always_ do for my boys."

John nodded at her, leaning into her embrace. "I-I know- thank you so much." John replied weakly, smiling a moment when she pressed a loving kiss to his scarred cheek.

"Here." She said softly, handing John a rag. "He's gonna have a fever due to his wounds, gonna need someone to look after him for a bit while I ride into town to get some medical supplies and herbs."

John nearly started crying again.

"I-I'll do it." He said quickly, taking the rag from her.

"I know ya will- call Hosea or Charles if ya need anything. I'll be back later." Miss Grimshaw replied, leaving John alone with Arthur.

"I _shoulda_ been there." John said coldly, self hatred coursing through him as he turned to press the rag to Arthur's forehead.

"I shoulda been by y-yer side." John began to tremble again, drawing his hand back as it balled into a fist.

"You always do s-so goddamn much fer m-me- even since we w-was kids. Always layin' yer life d-down fer me. I thought for s-sure I was dead when them wolves got me. Layin' there w-waitin' to freeze to d-death... The t-thought of you kept me warm."

"Then ya _s-saved_ me."

John's head fell against Arthur's chest as he began to sob uncontrollably.

"Yer a-always savin' m-me… jus' _once_ \- I wanna s-save _you_..."

John found the strength to pick his head up, his heart stopping when he saw those azure, golden eyes looking back at him. Though they lacked their usual intensity, it reassured John of one thing.

_He was alive!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bickering cowboy husbands™️
> 
> But seriously, thank you to everyone that's left kudos on this. I can't believe so many people enjoy this story as much as I do. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Rapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's recovery is slow, too slow for Arthur- and John finds a way to help him get though it.

Arthur looked like he tried to speak, but John quickly pushed a finger to his lips.

"D-don't try to talk dammit." John ran his hand through Arthur's auburn hair, planting gentle kisses on his face. "T-Thank god yer alive- I thought- I thought-" John broke down again again, sobbing into the alpha's bandaged chest. A strangled noise slipped past Arthur's lips as he used what strength he had to rest his left hand on John's head, holding him there.

"S-saved me-" Arthur managed to get out.

"Damned idiot, I told you not to-"

"You _saved_ me, John." Arthur said again, clear as day.

John just stared at him, his eyes red from crying so much. He never thought he'd hear those words from anyone- much less Arthur Morgan.

Keen hearing picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. Something _surged_ in John in that moment- his alpha was severely wounded and their unborn pup… An overwhelming feeling to protect his den coursed through him. The growl that escaped him was low and lethal until a familiar scent hit his nose.

It was his pack- they were all gathered around to check on their alpha. John relaxed and moved over a bit to allow Dutch room to kneel next to him.

"My boy- my _precious_ boy." Dutch murmured sadly, moving to caress Arthur's stubbled chin. Arthur obediently leaned into his hand, a low whine falling from the younger alpha's tired lips.

"M'sorry- Dutch-" Arthur began, a gentle noise slipping from the older alpha.

"Hush now- ain't nothin' you gotta be sorry for. You were protecting your mate- your pup. Sometimes that comes at a cost. If anything…" Dutch's brown eyes darkened something sinister. "Colm O'Driscoll is the one who's gonna be sorry." Dutch snarled out.

"You ain't gotta worry about _nothin_ ' but getting better." Dutch assured him, moving his hand to run it briefly through Arthur's light brown hair.

"How… m'gonna contribute-" Arthur murmured out brokenly, Dutch removing his hand so John could press the cold rag back to his forehead.

"You can _contribute_ by getting your ass better." John reprimanded sternly, a hearty laugh falling from Dutch's lips.

"You best do what John says." Dutch replied. "C'mon everyone- let's give them some space."

John smiled softly, turning back to Arthur as everyone left. "You best get some rest now, that's enough bein' a hero for a day." John scolded, leaning in to press a kiss to those tired lips, overjoyed when he felt the alpha kiss him right back.

. . .

A month passed as Arthur healed. The first few weeks that passed, he barely talked and slept often. John had just transitioned into his second trimester and it was becoming rather obvious that he was indeed with child. He wasn't the size of Pearson yet by any means, but anyone that knew John's ectomorphic body type would know instantly that he was carrying a pup.

By the third week Arthur was mostly conscious and avidly talking. His bandages were becoming significantly less bloody, though the wounds would take another month or so to completely heal. Arthur had all that time and more due to John not allowing him to leave camp. Practically quarantining the alpha as if he were a Leper or something. At least, that's what Arthur had said he felt like.

By the fourth week, he was actually up and walking. Against John and Miss Grimshaw's wishes that was… That afternoon, having ignored their constant cussing, Arthur had changed into a pair of blue jeans and his red plaid flannel. Defiantly, he placed his hat on his head and took a few steps forward before having to stop and lean against his wagon for support.

"Look you idiot-" John quickly ran over to pull him back to his cot, puzzled when he saw Arthur staring at something intently.

It was the ring John had given him.

"When did you get this?" Arthur asked softly, John snaking his way under Arthur's arm to help support the larger outlaw.

"Got it in Valentine when I went to town with the girls one day." John murmured, watching the alpha turn his hand to catch the golden gleam of the metal band in the setting sunlight.

" _Right_ \- who'd you steal it offa'?" Arthur asked in mock suspicion, an offended noise slipping from John.

"I _did_ get it in town, fool." John growled at him. "Spent my hard earned- okay, stolen money- to get you somethin' nice."

"I know darlin'." Arthur chuckled, turning his head to lean down and press a kiss to those angry lips.

"I love it."  
. . .

It bothered Arthur that he wasn't able to do his usual chores around camp. He couldn't hunt, chop wood, or take the giant bales of hay out to the horses. He so much as looked at that axe and John threatened to castrate him. Instead, he did things that the women and John usually did. Things like washing dishes or hanging the laundry out to dry, and sewing. John hadn't counted how many times Arthur had cussed when he poked himself with the needle, or how many times he'd laughed because of it. It must have been a lot because the alpha shooed him away to go to his tent.

John thought it was cute.

A big, strapping man like Arthur doing dainty things like dishes and laundry- and he was good at it too. It reminded him of the night Arthur treated him like fine china.

"I got _you_ to thank fer that." John said softly, looking down at his stomach adoringly, resting a hand over it.

Arthur was a _sight_ in recovery. His sandy brown hair had grown long enough that it threatened to touch his shoulders, though not nearly as long as John's. His stubble had grown out into a short beard. His red plaid flannel was left unbuttoned to compensate for the summer heat, and the blue jeans he wore hung _teasingly_ low on his hips. John inwardly cursed those O'Driscolls. The bandages marred the view of Arthur's gorgeous, mesomorphic body. All that sweat glistened skin hidden from him- Arthur's hip lines were his Achilles heel. Anytime they were in his line of sight, John felt the need to absentmindedly run his tongue across the length of them- Then there was that lovely, thin line of hair nestled between them that rested over his abdominal muscles-

He'd spent many a night with his face nestled there...

John furiously shook the image from his mind, finding his hand subconsciously between his legs. He was completely unaware that Arthur had been calling his name. The second he registered his alpha's voice, John threw his legs over the side of his cot and went to stand. He froze immediately when he felt that all too familiar damp warmth between his legs.

"You're _fuckin_ ' kidding me-" the omega growled out in irritation, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"MARSTON!" Arthur called for him again, growing impatient.

"M'COMIN' GODDAMMIT!- Keep yer damn shirt on." John huffed.

" _Right_ , like you'd _want_ me to do that." Arthur mused, turning his head in the direction of John's tent to meet those angry, earthy eyes.

" _What_." John replied in a flustered tone.

"The ladies wanted to-" Arthur stopped mid sentence when he picked up on a rather sweet scent. It wasn't heat obviously, and it was different from the honeyed scent of the pup- it was enough to stir the dormant alpha within him… enough that it left him wanting more.

"John." Arthur said quietly, leaning his head down to press a lingering kiss to John's bond mark. John shuddered the moment those lips touched his neck, a feeling of unabashed need wracking his body. The two of them hadn't been intimate for months now, so focused on their pup and then Arthur got hurt-

John forgot how good it felt.

"Jus' the pup-" John blatantly lied about the scent, unable to to think straight as Arthur's scent overwhelmed his senses. Kentucky Bourbon and cigarette smoke. John knew he couldn't fool Arthur's nose.

"Yer a _terrible_ liar boy." Arthur murmured against his skin, John stiffening when he felt the alpha running his thumb teasingly across the inside of his thigh.

"T-thinkin bout' you." John shamelessly admitted, a pleased purr rumbling in Arthur's throat as the omega admitted the truth.

"Wet at the _just_ the thought of me eh?" Arthur's voice was low and alluring as he herded John back toward his tent. His body wasn't healed enough for anything too strenuous- but Arthur hadn't forgotten the night of Micah's death. The night John non-stop teased him, frustrated that he couldn't drink.

Arthur considered this a _damn_ good time for payback.

He kept his hand between John's thighs as he walked him back inside the tent, predatory cerulean eyes never leaving his as he reached back with his free hand to pull the tent shut.

"What about yer-" John began, the only conscious thought he was able to put together was about Arthur's wellbeing. The alpha's eyes softened a moment.

"Wounds?" Arthur finished, free hand moving to caress John's scarred face. The omega obediently nuzzled into it. Arthur ran his thumb over John's lips teasingly, leaving the omega a shivering mess.

He always seemed to make John _unravel_ at the slightest touch… and he was very proud of that fact.

"You've been takin' _such_ good care of me darlin'-"Arthur began, withdrawing the hand from between John's legs.

All the touching and teasing drove John insane, too focused on the alpha to notice that dampness growing between his thighs. He noticed it when Arthur drew his hand back, his face reddening at the gleam of his slick on his fingers in the dim lamp light. The alpha never broke eye contact with him as he ran his tongue across those fingers ever so slowly.

"I got somethin' _else_ that needs t'be taken care of~" purred the alpha, pushing John back onto the cot before kneeling next to him.

"And ehrm- What- what was that you told me?" Arthur murmured, turning his head to whisper into his ear. "Oh yeah-"

"Save a horse, Ride a cowboy?" Arthur growled out lustfully.

A strangled gasp escaped John the moment those words fell from Arthur's lips, that feeling of need growing unbearably strong. He felt Arthur lay down on the cot behind him, then he realized what he wanted.

"Ride a cowboy-" John repeated, his lips contorting into a sultry grin. Turning to look over his shoulder at the older outlaw, John's chest tightened painfully.

That was a mistake.

Arthur was laid out behind him like an Adonis. His blue jeans were haphazardly unbuttoned. His red plaid flannel pooled around his bandage covered torso. They were wrapped so tightly, they carved out each and every one of his abdominal muscles. The flannel practically falling off Arthur's broad shoulders, John stared hungrily at his bite mark on the sweat-kissed skin of Arthur's neck. His eyes traveled the length of Arthur's throat to his strong jaw, swallowing hard when he found those mesmerizing eyes staring back at him.

Subconsciously, John stepped out of his jeans and fumbled with the buttons of his union suit. The half naked alpha laying in his cot making it hard to focus. A noise of protest slipped from his as Arthur went to remove his hat.

"Yer leavin' _that_ on." He huffed, finally getting free of the union suit.

"Yessir-" Arthur replied, a possessive growl slipping from him as John's body fell into view. He was thin and slightly muscular- his stomach significantly larger than the last time Arthur had seen it.

He was _utterly_ gorgeous.

A feeling of pride coursed through the alpha, knowing what he'd done to John- knowing the pup was his- knowing how beautiful John was going to look as his pup grew inside of him. He was pulled from his prideful thoughts when he felt John's knees come to rest on both sides of his hips.

"If you start feelin' pain-" John began sternly, resting his palms on Arthur's chest to steady himself. Arthur reached a hand up to caress John's stubbled cheek, his thumb rubbing soothingly across the jagged scars that lay there.

"I can take it darlin'." Arthur assured him, John nuzzling into that loving touch.

John forced out a hiss of pain and bit down hard on his lip as he slowly eased back down on Arthur's length. Even with the slick, he couldn't take all of him yet- all those months apart, he was almost as tight as he was the night of his first heat.

Arthur's hands came to rest on his hips, the alpha murmuring sweet words of praise and encouragement as his thumbs rubbed gentle circles into his skin. A pained whimper slipped past John's lips as he finally took in all of him, sweaty hands gripping Arthur's strong arms as he needed a moment to adjust.

Arthur's size was nothing to snuff at- and Arthur _certainly_ didn't like it when John talked about it with the other girls. Apparently, he was bigger than Dutch-

Arthur shook his head clear of that thought, omega in his lap behaving like a harlot obtaining his undivided attention. The weight of the omega nagged at the wound on his abdomen, that pain quickly replaced with pleasure as John began to move at a gentle pace.

God he _missed_ this-

John feverishly raked his hands down his body, the omega so starved to be touched. His hands slipped up into his hair as Arthur obliged him, his dull nails like fire on his skin. John rocked his hips expertly in response, earning a pleasurable moan from the alpha.

It was well into the evening now and most were gathered around the main campfire, laughing, singing, or eating that _horse shit_ that Pearson called food. No one had given a second thought to where Arthur and John were.

They didn't have to look far.

Arthur's hands greedily felt every inch of John's body, expert fingers pausing to worship every scar they found. The mutilated flesh of bullet holes, and the thin, jagged lines of knife wounds- Arthur made time for each one. Both Arthur and John had seen their fair share of bar fights, gang shoot-outs, and numerous scrapes with the law.

They'd seen so much, they had a story for every scar.

"Ngh ... Y'Okay?" John managed to breathe out the question, barely able to focus as each time he slid back down on the alpha, Arthur hit that sweet spot that made his toes curl.

"M'fine darlin'-" Arthur murmured, wrapping his arms around John's sweaty shoulders to pull him down close to press a heated kiss to his lips. He'd nearly pushed his hat off, had it not been for John- goddamn content the older outlaw was to to keep it on.

After all, the hat made the cowboy ~

John moaned softly against his lips as his body meshed together with Arthur's, his hands sliding up to grip the alpha's broad shoulders Each time Arthur hit that spot inside him, he felt himself unravel at the seams. John knew he didn't have prayer as Arthur had the reputation of being able to go for _hours_ , wounded or not. A disappointed noise escaped John as Arthur drew his lips back, displeasure fading as he pressed them to his bond mark. A shudder of pleasure coursed through him as Arthur sucked dark bruises into his neck, making sure no bandana or neckerchief would be able to hide them.

Not that John would try.

Hosea had made the mistake of walking past John's tent on his way to get his portion of stew. The old beta made a face as he heard the equivalent of two feral beasts fighting over a scrap of meat within those canvas walls, though he knew that was far from accurate.

"... _Jesus_."

Suddenly, he didn't feel so hungry anymore- then he wondered if he and Bessie ever sounded like that. A brief smile crossed his face as he thought about those memories, a rather unchaste moan slipping from John enough of a reason not to linger a moment longer.

John breathed in sharply as he came down on Arthur one last time, the alpha hitting that sweet spot just right that it sent the younger outlaw over the edge. John came with a shuddering whimper, holding Arthur's shoulders tightly as he rode out his climax. A pleased growl rumbled in the alpha's throat as he felt that warmth spread over his abdominal muscles, azure golden eyes darkening as that irresistible scent hit his nose.

The alpha moved his large hands to possessively grip John by the hips to hold him down on him, John's lust blown, auburn eyes locking onto his as he began to rub circles into his sweat glistened skin soothingly with his thumbs.

John purred quiet and contently as he nuzzled into his alpha, turning his head lazily to capture Arthur's scarred lips. It hadn't even dawned on him that Arthur hadn't released yet. He'd slipped into a euphoria, his body spent and numb from his climax. He didn't even feel the alpha smirk against his lips.

Arthur's grip on John tightened as he suddenly bucked his hips upward, embedding himself deep within the omega as he finally released.

A strangled noise of pleasure erupted from John at the sudden, sharp movement of Arthur's hips- a shudder wracking his body as the alpha filled him. He buried his face in Arthur's shoulder, collapsing against him, his breathing ragged and hoarse as he tried like hell to come down from his carnal induced high.

Arthur brought his arms up to wrap them around John, purring quietly and murmured quiet words of praise into his ear to calm him. John relaxed against him, the heaving of his chest starting to lessen as Arthur held onto him gently, grounding him. The alpha laid with him like that for the rest of the night, John purring quietly as Arthur whispered to him how wonderful he'd done, how perfect he was- how he couldn't wait for their pup to be here.

One thing was for certain- Arthur would make sure that John ' _took care of him_ ' again sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Marston has a kink for Arthur's hat- you didn't hear that from me. SHH-
> 
> They're just a buncha big, fluffy, cowboy doofuses livin' their best life.
> 
> Gotta work on some more chapters now!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	13. Matters of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having recovered from his encounter with the O'Driscolls, Arthur gets sent out to go look for a pack member that hasn't been seen in a while. 
> 
> And there's no way John is letting him go alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lotta sweet, tooth rotting fluff ahead.

. . . _A week later_ . . .

"M'sorry-, _what_?" Arthur stared at miss Grimshaw in utter confusion, nodding politely at John when he handed him a cup of coffee.

"The Reverend hasn't been seen for months now, and Dutch is gettin' a little worried about him." Miss Grimshaw repeated, slightly perturbed that she had to say it again.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and growled into his cup.

" _Look_ \- I know the man is a blathering, sad old drunk- but he was a part of this pack- and we protect our own." She emphasized that last part a little more, Arthur wincing at the pang of guilt he felt in his chest. With a groan, he shook his cup free of any excess coffee and relented.

" _Fine_."

_We protect our own_

Her words echoed deafeningly in Arthur's head, a long sigh slipping from him as his tired blue eyes fell on John. He was sitting with all the ladies gathered around him, cuddled up with him talking sweet nothings to his stomach.

Anger suddenly welled up from within him. His most recent encounter with those O'Driscolls reminded him that there were more threats than just Micah for their pup to face. Of course he knew that, but he often got lost in all the good things the world had to offer that when the bad things happened, they reminded him of just how much evil the world had hidden.

"Arthur." John's gravelly voice tore him from his thoughts.

"Yes darlin'?" He replied loyally, walking over to his beloved omega and taking a seat next to the women.

"I thought about a few names." John said purring quiet and motherly as he caressed his stomach.

Arthur blinked at him in surprise. The due date was growing nearer and nearer and Arthur always forgot that this was actually real. It always seemed like some wonderful dream that he never wanted to wake up from. That's what this life used to be to him- a dream. He _never_ thought he would ever have it again, so he could only dream.

"N-names?" Arthur said quietly, clearing his throat as he circled back to reality.

"Jack if it ends up bein' a boy- and I kinda liked Grace if we get a girl." He murmured, his heart fluttering when he felt Arthur rest his hands on his.

"I think them names are wonderful John." Arthur replied, his tone sweet and honest. John looked into his cobalt hues adoringly, overjoyed at his response.

"Miss Grimshaw said something about finding the Reverend?" John asked, the ladies leaving him to go do some work around camp less the female alpha start barking at them.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to-"

" _We_." John interrupted him sternly.

"Ain't no way in hell yer comin'-"

"Ain't no way in hell I'm leavin' _you_ alone again." John argued back.

"Fair enough…" Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, his face reddening as John leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his stubbled jaw.

"Now help me up." The omega demanded, Arthur shaking his head at him as he helped him to his feet.

" _Jesus_ \- lay off the chocolate bars Marston-" Arthur jested, John snorting at hearing his own joke. Arthur cussed as the omega harshly punched him in the arm after that.

"Oh quit whinin' and mount up." John huffed, hissing and cradling his fist when he thought he was out of Arthur's eyesight.

"Saw that." Arthur grumbled, rubbing his shoulder as he took ahold of Old Boy's reins. John didn't give him any attitude this time around as mounting the stallion was starting to become a challenge with his changing body.

Arthur received a kiss on the cheek and got called a jackass for his efforts.

"What's he gotten himself into now?" John sighed, distracted by how swiftly Arthur mounted Beau.

"Hell if I know- Miss Grimshaw said he was last seen near Flatneck Station." Arthur grumbled, urging the stallion forward.

"Mhm- yer _daddy_ is bein' so grumpy." John teased, Old Boy cantering at a gentle pace.

Arthur's face reddened immensely, it always did when John talked to the pup like that. Called him that name. He always got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't explain.

"Q-quit that, let's git." Arthur muttered, raising the collar of his black shirt in an attempt to hide his blush.

A futile attempt John noted. ~

. . .

The ride to Flatneck Station was rather peaceful, though John was on edge practically the whole time with his hand close to his revolver. Arthur could feel the immense tension, apparently Beau and Old Boy could too as the stallions' heads were dipped down.

"Christ Marston- you tighten up any more an' yer' liable to squeeze the pup right out." Arthur barked. "And yer upsettin' the horses."

"Shut up, we're here." John barked back at him, the alpha directing his attention to the direction that John was pointing.

Reaching the station, Arthur dismounted expertly. That made John jealous. He didn't go far as he heard the avid cussing from John as he tried to dismount his horse by himself.

After a punch or two to Arthur's shoulder, John relented and let him help him off. As he helped him down, Arthur couldn't help but get lost in John's figure. It was pretty obvious to anyone within close range to John that they would know he was carrying a pup. There would always be the stupid ones that thought he was just fat. Arthur scowled. _Idiots_. But the pheromone John carried with him made it blatantly obvious. A pheromone that made the alpha within Arthur extremely protective.

The scent of their pup.

"Reverend?!"

"Reverend Swanson!"

Both of them had been calling the man for what seemed like an hour. The sun was beating down on them, and there wasn't a breeze to be had. Arthur was starting to grow irritated. John could feel it. Aimlessly, John called out for the man again.

"Reverend Sw- ahh!"

Sensitive hearing alerted the alpha to John's distressed voice. He was by his side in seconds, ebony and golden Schofield drawn and ready to shoot. Azure eyes smouldered with concern, though he was calmed by the fact that John was by himself and remained unharmed. John had one hand on the wooden railing, and the other on his stomach.

That made Arthur's stomach _drop_.

"I-Is the pup- what's wrong?" Arthur fumbled, holstering his revolver. Those awful memories began to surface, breathing becoming rather difficult all of a sudden.

Until John took his face in his hands. Then it all stopped.

"Arthur."

"W-What?"

"It kicked."

" _WHAT_."

John smiled at him lovingly, excitement plain on his rugged features. The movement of the pup didn't hurt him so much as it startled him. The omega within him was overjoyed, wanting to love and nurture their pup in any and every way.

Arthur wasn't even able to swallow much less think he was so overwhelmed. He didn't even register John putting his hand on his stomach.

When he felt that little flutter of movement- his whole world just _stopped_.

This was very much real. That numbing dream feeling washed over him, he even debated if he was dead and had gone to heaven. He just couldn't believe this was actually real.

"J-John that's… amazing." His heart fluttered when Arthur finally spoke, the alpha so overjoyed and full of happiness he felt tears threaten his eyes.

" _You_ are amazing." Arthur said a little softer, taking John's face in his hands. His words were so genuine and full of love, well shit- now he _was_ crying. The kiss Arthur pressed to his forehead really doing him in.

They could have stayed there together in that moment forever, if it wasn't for a sudden shrill, drunken voice that suddenly echoed in the morning air.

The voice was painfully familiar, and Arthur and John both gasped as they realized.

"The Reverend!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got off my ass and got another chapter done! 
> 
> Also, Arthur likes to be called Daddy~ IN THE CUTE WAY- GEEZ YOU WEIRDOS!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	14. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the Reverend ensues, and Arthur ends up dealing with more than he bargained for.

Arthur angrily cussed, _utterly_ annoyed he had to deal with this fool right now. Arthur Morgan was a fearless, tough, and rugged man- but all he wanted to do right now was be back at camp curled up with John and their pup. There'd come a day where he would actually hold it in his arms. That day was fast approaching.

His voice resided within the back of the station, accompanied by two other voices Arthur didn't recognize. The alpha pushed the door open rather violently, causing the Reverend and his companions to jump. They were gathered around a small poker table, the Reverend most certainly drunk off his ass.

"Mr. Morgan!-" ecstatically  
slurred the old beta. "I took your advice, sir I took your advice."

"Then your God has finally deserted you, what you talkin' about?" Arthur sighed, trying hard to hide his annoyance.

"I took your advice sir- I have removed myself from Morpheus' embrace.. no more shall I sink, sir. I am _free_. I am FREE." The Reverend drawled, flashing the alpha a drunk smile. Arthur heard John groan behind him, his hand clasped over his face.

"Christ- you can smell him a mile away." The omega groaned, the old beta reeking of stale alcohol. He felt his stomach begin to turn, the pup apparently unhappy with the smell as well.

"You don't _seem_ free friend, you _seem_ drunk." Arthur replied.

"Sit down Reverend, you ain't finished." Came one of the voices of the other men sitting at the table. A beta.

" _Ain't finished_?" Arthur inquired, no longer able to hide his annoyance. "Look at him, he's finished."

"None of us forced that liquor down his throat, friend. I-I just want him to play." Said the other one. Another beta.

Arthur's cerulean eyes narrowed, a low growl falling from his lips.

"Now firstly, we _ain't_ friends… don't make no mistake on that subject. Now secondly he can't hardly see, let alone reason." He snapped, John noting that shared feeling of anger welling up within him.

"Now reasonin' ain't never been one of my strong points either… but seein' I do just _fine_." He had that tone of voice that sent a shiver down John's spine, the omega stifling the moan that so desperately wanted to slip out.

"You wanna step outside? Or deal with business _here_?" Arthur growled out, the two men visibly imidated.

"We just want him to finish the game." The men replied meekly.

"Why can't we all just get along." Drawled the drunken preacher. These are good men Arthur- they're children of God."

"They're children of God-"

With a thud, the Reverend hit the ground.

John couldn't stifle the snort that slipped past his lips, Arthur finding it the furthest thing from funny.

"Christ…"

"Oh… well." The pair murmured dejectedly, the braver one of the group turning to Arthur. "How's about you play in his place, huh? That seems fair."

" _Fair_?" Arthur scoffed.

"Sure."

"You wanna game?"

Arthur turned to look at John, expecting some sort of guidance from his mate. John merely shrugged, pretty much telling the alpha that the decision was his to make.

Any other time he might have said yes. However, he wanted to deal with this dumb shit of a Reverend and get back to living the domestic life with John.

"I can't partners." Arthur politely declined. "I don't mean to spoil your fun, but I got things to do." His blue eyes softened, turning back over his shoulder to look at John.

The two men at the poker table exchanged looks. Even they were smart enough to figure out that John and Arthur were bonded. Not to mention Arthur made sure John's bond mark was nice and visible.

"You sure?" The beta asked, disappointment plain in his tone.

"Quite sure." was the alpha's response, finding it hard to focus as John forced a groan through grit teeth. He was trying hard to ignore it, trying not to trouble Arthur, but the pup was moving around inside making it feel like his organs were being rearranged.

"I gotta get him outta here-"

He moved to stand next to John, wrapping an arm around him.

"And _him_ … c'mon Reverend let's get you… home."

He was gone.

"Where'd he go?!" Arthur barked, turning to John. The omega shook his head. The alpha turned his attention back to the pair.

"I dunno, I was talkin' to you." Said the other beta.

A long, _long_ irritated sigh fell from Arthur's lips. He was starting to get damn tired of this.

"Gentlemen." Arthur said with a tip of his hat before heading back outside, dragging John with him.

"Reverend!"

"Reverend Swanson!"

"Where'd you go…"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose so hard, John was certain he would break it.

"Hey-" came John's hoarse, gentle voice.

Arthur obeyed that voice like a loyal hound.

"Yes darlin'? Arthur asked with a sigh, John moving to rest his hands on Arthur's left bicep.

"There's some people about, they had to have seen his drunk ass stumblin' about." John suggested, Arthur's blue eyes lighting up.

"Hmm… maybe them wolves left you _some_ brains after all." Arthur mused, stifling John's offended scoff with a kiss.

Escaping the flurry of John's fists, Arthur found a pair of men near some crates talking and decided to ask them.

"Scuse' me- I'm sorry… you seen a drunken idiot, a priest wanderin' about?" The alpha inquired, raising an eyebrow as one of them began laughing.

"Sure. We _saw_ him, _smelt_ him, and _avoided_ him." He pointed Arthur in the direction they'd seen him.

"Thanks…" Arthur groaned, embarrassment plain on his rugged features. "C'mon John." He sighed, reaching out to take his hand. John took it immediately and the two of them set off in the direction they'd been shown.

Normally, Arthur would be walking at a much quicker pace- John too, but the pup was making it rather difficult to get anywhere quickly. Arthur was not about to push it either, as much as he wanted to just get this shit over with.

"I'm hurryin'" John huffed, the alpha so distracted he didn't notice how much he'd trailed behind.

"Shit- sorry darlin'." Arthur apologized, waiting in place like a loyal dog until he reached him.

"S'fine." John panted, knowing the alpha's mind was elsewhere, rightfully so.

Arthur went to utter another apology when his sensitive hearing picked up on the sound of distant shouting.

"That's gotta be him-" Arthur began.

" _Go_." John said quickly

"What?"

"I said git-"

"I ain't leavin' you alone." Arthur argued.

"We'll only slow you down, we'll catch up. Now go, they could be killin' him."

Arthur sighed deeply. Of course John was right, but his alpha wasn't happy about it. Relenting, he pressed a kiss to John's tired lips and sprinted off toward the voices.

"Alright you." John looked down at his stomach. "Let's get goin'." He sighed, cussing when his boot slipped into a gopher hole.

"Son of a bitch-"

Just as he suspected, it was indeed the Reverend. He was being choked out by some angry man as big as Arthur with an avid balding problem.

"H-hey calm down." Pleaded the Reverend.

"What'd you say to me?" Seethed the large, angry man.

"I-I didn't say a word."

"HEY! Get your hands off him!" Arthur barked.

"You'll keep-" Growled the bald alpha, shoving the Reverend to the ground, turning his attention to Arthur.

"You stay outta this!" He snapped, Arthur not giving him the time of day as he sent his fist into his jabbering lips.

"Pair of damn fools!" The other alpha raged, sending a punch right back, hitting Arthur square in the jaw.

John caught up just in time to see Arthur under attack, _again_. However, he wasn't scared knowing damn well Arthur could take one man. He'd taken on all those O'Driscolls by himself. That didn't mean he was happy about it.

The scent of the pup wafted into Arthur's nose, telling the alpha that his mate was nearby in case things took a turn for the worse. Apparently the other alpha smelled him too, because the demeanor of the fight began to change. A possessive growl pierced the air- and it wasn't Arthur's.

This was common out in the West. Two alphas would fight over a claimed omega. If the challenger won, they'd kill the pups of the previous alpha- born or not.

Oh _hell_ no.

The next punch landed right on Arthur's abdomen, the wound there far from completely healed. Arthur seethed in pain, the blow staggering him.

"Gonna look _real_ pretty with yer face between my legs." Drawled the bald alpha, his tone sickeningly familiar. John just growled at him, utterly tired of being viewed as an object. The other alpha didn't find his attitude amusing.

"Little _bitch_."

"You stay the _hell_ away from him."

Arthur's tone was low and lethal. His mate in danger, the alpha within him became unhinged. He weaved out of the way of another punch, the man's form utterly sloppy. It was apparent that he relied on brute strength for most of his fights, as did Arthur, but Arthur had a decent form. Finding an opening, he threw his hands around the other alpha's neck, squeezing tight.

"He is _mine_." Arthur seethed angrily, the other man sputtering and gasping for air like a steelhead trout that had beached itself on the lake shore.

"He is _my_ mate. He is carryin' _my_ pup." Arthur snarled, applying even more pressure.

"And when it comes to _them_? I will fight with the fangs of a wolf and the claws of a cougar- and no one, or nothin' will _ever_ stop me from protectin' em'." Seethed the protective alpha, the man's neck finally snapping under the immense amount of pressure.

John grimaced as the sickening snap echoed in the morning air. The look in Arthur's eyes one of malice, unphased as the other alpha fell limp against his boots.

Once again, he'd saved him.

Unfortunately, there happened to be a sheep herder nearby, and he'd witnessed the whole thing.

Alphas fighting was normal, but killing was still _very_ much frowned upon.

"Oh God- you killed him! I'm gonna get the law on you." Frantically the herder ran off.

Arthur inwardly cursed. That was the last thing they needed right now, not with them about to bring a pup into the world.

"You're a _fine_ man Arthur." Drawled the drunken preacher.

"Dammit Reverend…" Arthur groaned, taking off after the herder.

"Look after him John!" Arthur shouted.

"Right…" John muttered dejectedly.

"Hey you! Get back here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Arthur's family   
> (ง'̀-'́)ง
> 
> Thanks for reading!~


	15. Ain't Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Arthur think going to find the Reverend was going to be easy? Hell, it nearly would cost him his life.

Arthur furiously chased after him. His adrenaline already through the roof after his encounter with that alpha fighting with him over John.

"I said stop, dammit!"

The herder only a few strides ahead of him, Arthur threw himself forward and tackled the man to the ground.

"O-okay okay- don't hurt me." Pleaded the sheep herder, Arthur's fist dangerously close to his face. The alpha growled at him, baring his teeth intimidatingly and in utter annoyance.

"You tell _anyone_ what you saw back there, you're a dead man-" he snarled, his chest heaving with angry breaths. "Understand me?"

"Y-yep, I won't tell a soul- I promise." Squeaked the herder, Arthur releasing him with a scoff of disgust.

"Good. Now get the _hell_ outta here." He growled, turning his head to spit out a mouthful of blood. Aside from some bruises and a busted lip, Arthur was no worse for the wear.

He'd chased the herder pretty far, and his adrenaline had long since worn off. The walk back to John was pretty decent- decent and tiring.

John caught him stomping up over the hill. He was sweaty, bloody, and _very_ irritated. He turned over his shoulder to yell at the Reverend, alarmed to see he had vanished yet again.

"You're _kiddin_ ' me." John hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

How could two men keep losing track of one man. Not to mention how plastered he was!

"Dammit Marston! I told you to watch him!" Arthur shouted out angrily.

"I was watchin' him, you _ox_!"

"Watch yer tone, _wolf bait_." Arthur growled at him.

Arthur and John could have ripped into each other for hours, but John had another strategy in mind.

"Aww, yer _daddy_ is mad at us." John purred teasingly, his hands coming to rest on his stomach.

There was that word again and it made Arthur lose all track of thought. His cheeks flushed a deep pink and that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach returned. In that moment, he couldn't remember why he was mad at John.

"Q-Quit that-" Arthur stuttered, clearing his throat before a long, defeated sigh fell from his lips.

Thinking on their next move, he absentmindedly turned his head toward the railroad bridge, cerulean eyes slowly widening as a figure stumbled across the old wooden structure.

Stumbled?

Realization suddenly hit him like a train.

_The Reverend_.

He was dog tired and his muscles ached, but that adrenaline surged in him again as the alpha within realized one of it's pack mates was in danger. He took off toward the bridge with record speed, giving Beau a run for his money.

"C'mon my friend! It was just a simple mistake! You can … still be… saved." He tried his damnedest to sound sincere, though deep down he wanted to strangle the man.

Having run down a decent length of the bridge, he finally caught up to the plastered preacher. He was struggling, pulling on his leg- but it wouldn't budge. Panic set in as sensitive hearing picked up the distant sound of a train whistle.

Shit shit shit shit _shit_.

"What have you done with yer foot!?" Arthur spat, trying aimlessly to pull the reverend's foot free. His stomach flipped when he felt the wooden boards beneath his boots start to rattle.

"It appears to like this place and wants to stay." Slurred Swanson, offering little help.

"Get your foot outta here- twist yer leg you drunken bastard!"

As the rattling of the boards increased, Arthur looked up frantically to see a train heading straight for them.

"Help- help me or we're both dead!" Arthur barked, his voice hoarse and riddled with panic.

Now he wondered if he'd ever get to see the pup be born. If he'd ever get to hold John again… Defeat washing over him, he didn't realize he managed to get the Reverend's foot free.

Moments away from certain death, Arthur finally noticed his foot wasn't stuck anymore.

"Got it! C'mon!" He shouted, throwing the Reverend forward into the railing as well as himself, careful not to throw him over it as much as he wanted to. Arthur held onto him tightly as the train roared by inches behind them. He tried to imagine that it was John he was holding, which made him hold the Reverend a little more tightly.

Arthur's chest heaved frantically, his heartbeat equivalent to a jackrabbit's as it fled from a pack of starved coyotes. He kept a firm grip on the Reverend as he shakily walked him off the bridge. He was surprised to see John off to the side with their horses. Though his demeanor was calm, Arthur could tell he had seen everything and thought he was going to lose him again. That look of concern in his earthy eyes unmistakably familiar.

"Thank you sir-" the Reverend Drawled, making a move to take off again.

Arthur was _not_ having it.

"Ah ah ah- oh no you don't." He growled, shoving the Reverend to the ground.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" Arthur snapped.

The Reverend shot up to his feet surprisingly fast. "What the hell is wrong with _you_?! Throwin' me off a bridge like that!"

"There was a goddamn train you crazy bastard!"

The Reverend began to pant frantically. "H-have I been bad again Mr. Morgan? I'm sorry!"

Arthur's eyes found John's a moment, needing something calming to keep him from punching the man in the throat. Deep down he really did feel sorry for the Reverend, and he didn't hate him by any means.

"I wish I was _different_." The Reverend sobbed.

Arthur found it in himself to be consoling for a moment, moving to stand next to the Reverend and pat his shoulder a few times.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Arthur murmured.

"Home- yes, that's a wonderful idea. I could have tea with Margaret." Slurred the Reverend.

Arthur turned to look over his shoulder. "Who's Margaret?"

"My-" The Reverend hit the ground with a heavy thud.

Arthur sighed long and hard, his irritation melting away as the sound of gentle purring filled the air. It was John, the alpha purring back to him as the omega wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Thought I was gonna lose you again." He murmured into Arthur's broad chest. "Reckless idiot."

"You'd a' done the same thing fer me." Arthur argued softly, gently resting his chin on top of John's head as he relished in his embrace.

"Hmm, nah- prolly' woulda jus' let you get squashed." Mused the omega, breathing in that scent of cigarette smoke and Kentucky Bourbon that he never tired of.

"Nah- you'd miss my dick too much." Arthur brashly quipped back, scarred lips spreading into a smug grin as he felt the omega tense against him.

"S-shuddup." He grumbled out into the worn leather of Arthur's wilderness vest.

"Let's get him home." Arthur sighed, turning his head to press a brief kiss to John's head. Reluctantly, he untangled himself from John to hoist the Reverend up over his shoulder. John was always amazed at some of the things Arthur was able to pick up with just one arm when there were people in camp like Uncle that couldn't be bothered to even carry a water bucket to fill up the wash barrel. Granted, Arthur was still _quite_ the young buck, and Uncle was an old man... But he was just lazy. He was always the first one in line for stew, and the first one with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

Arthur tossed him onto the back of Beau. The stallion stamped the ground with an agitated neigh, calming down when Arthur pressed loving pats to his neck.

"I know boy, I ain't happy about it neither." Sighed the older outlaw, helping John mount Old Boy before mounting up himself.

The ride back was pretty peaceful, the boys enjoying the birdsong and glimpses of lush wildlife. Every now and again they'd be interrupted by the occasional drunken murmur, Arthur threatening to knock his teeth down his throat.

"Would you shut up?" Arthur grumbled at the mostly unconscious Reverend, shooting John a look as the younger outlaw began to snicker.

"Keep it up an' I'll stick his ass on _yer_ horse." Threatened the alpha, John keeping his mouth shut immediately after.

After what seemed like hours, ( _more accurately only about 20 minutes_ …) they finally reached camp. John was Arthur's priority, so he made sure he got off of his horse unscathed and got him settled before he even bothered with the Reverend.

With a perturbed grunt, Arthur hoisted him up over his shoulder and carried him through camp.

Miss Grimshaw perked her head up to the sound of Arthur and John bickering. She smiled warmly as Arthur helped John off his horse. Ever since they'd bonded, he was always so sweet and gentle with him, even more so now that he was carrying a pup. She was pretty sure Arthur would even throw his scout jacket down over a puddle so John wouldn't have to get his boots wet. Relief washed over her as she saw the Reverend on Arthur's shoulder.

"You better sleep your way to salvation my friend." Arthur muttered, haphazardly tossing him inside of a tent. The reverend sputtered and murmured incoherently, unaware of which way was up and which was down.

"Oh, what happened!?" Came Miss Grimshaw's annoyed, though slightly concerned voice.

Arthur glanced over at the Reverend, his lips contorting into a scowl.

"Just … the usual." Drawled the alpha, rubbing his shoulder as the weight of the Reverend had nagged at his healing wound.

"Poor bastard." Miss Grimshaw grumbled.

"Exactly." Arthur muttered.

"Well, thank you Mr. Morgan." She sighed, her smile genuine as she leaned up to press a kiss to Arthur's stubbled cheek. "I'll … keep an eye on him."

The alpha purred proudly as he received the kiss from Miss Grimshaw. Those were rare- for it meant she actually liked you.

"He was lucky this time- _real_ lucky." Arthur said solemnly, leaving her to tend to the Reverend while he went to tend to John. On his way over, he received two portions of stew from Pearson before settling down next to John by the fire.

"Think ya can stomach it this time?" He asked softly, handing John the metal dish.

John stared down blankly into the steaming red liquid littered with various vegetables and questionable chunks of meat.

"Don't seem like it's bothered by it this time." John replied, hesitantly bringing a spoonful up into his mouth. Arthur tensed in anticipation, fully expecting John to start heaving his guts out.

"AHH FUCK!"

Arthur jumped out of his skin when John screamed, his heart beating a million miles a minute.

"CHRIST! What?! I-Is it the pup? Is-"

"It's hot."

Arthur sat there with a blank look on his face as his chest heaved with panicked breaths.

"OF COURSE IT'S HOT YOU DAMN MORON! GAVE ME A DAMN HEART ATTACK-" Arthur barked, John too busy laughing to take him the least bit seriously. In the midst of the panic, Arthur had spilled his stew all over his boots.

He _liked_ those boots.

"Son of a bitch-"

Arthur glared at him the whole way to the wash barrel.

John was still just laughing his ass off, finding it utterly adorable that Arthur was so concerned about him.

That pup was gonna have one _hell_ of a daddy. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES Arthur is still a young buck. 35 is NOT too old, and all those little shits running around Saint Denis calling him old man deserve to get throat punched. FIGHT ME-
> 
> Also, more pup fluff comin' soon! I'm tryna pace this and not have it be like a Sims pregnancy xD
> 
> Thanks for readin'!


	16. You Know You Love It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John makes it up to Arthur for ruining his boots~
> 
> Well... He tries to anyway.

Arthur glowered at him across camp. Having cleaned off his boots, he retrieved a second portion of stew and had taken a seat at one of the pronghorn hide covered tables. The alpha growled irritably as he ate his food, mindful to blow on it less he burn his mouth. The taste left much to be desired. It probably wouldn't be too bad if Pearson used some _goddamn_ herbs once in a while.

Bringing the metal bowl up to his lips, Arthur swallowed down the rest. As he set the bowl down, a sweet scent made its way into his nose and told him all he needed to know.

"What you want." Arthur grumbled, wiping his mouth off on the back of his gloved hand before lighting a cigarette.

"Wanna make it up to ya." John murmured, Arthur turning his head to glance at the setting sun as he exhaled a mouthful of smoke.

"Gonna take a lot." Arthur muttered around his cigarette, a purr reverberating in his throat as John teasingly wrapped his arms around his neck from behind.

"I think I can manage~" John murmured, pressing a line of kisses along his jaw before stopping at his ear. " Meet me in my tent when yer good an' ready."

Arthur had a few things to do around camp, but he made short work of them and only took about an hour. As the sun set, the sky turned a deep shade of lavender, melding with bright reds and oranges where the sun began to sink below the horizon line.

With an uninterested sigh, Arthur finished his cigarette and flicked it into the dirt. Making his way to John's tent, he pushed back the green canvas flap, raising an eyebrow as he found the omega merely sitting on his cot. He noted that his position was _far_ from ladylike. He was wearing Arthur's blue flannel and those worn blue jeans. Dressed up just like the night of Micah's death.

A possessive purr rumbled in the alpha's throat as he took in the sight of his mate. The flannel was unbuttoned, revealing sweat glistened skin. Usually, Arthur's eyes would fall on a light set of abdominal muscles. Instead, they fell on a rounding stomach. Something Arthur loved _much_ more.

" _Well_?" Arthur drawled nonchalantly, taking that stance as his gloved hands came to rest on his gun belt. He was still rather perturbed about his boots.

John merely patted the cot next to him.

" _Sit_."

Arthur tried his damnedest not to roll his eyes, taking a seat next to John as requested. The moment Arthur settled down next to him, John shifted to move to the ground and settled between his legs.

_That_ got Arthur's attention.

"Awful _sorry_ about yer boots." John said coyly, turning his head to press a kiss to the inside of Arthur's jean-clad thigh. The look on the alpha's face was not an amused one.

"Figured I should find a way to apologize to _daddy_." John murmured alluringly, Arthur's chest tightening as that word was uttered. He had no time for a quip or threat as John began to palm him through his blue jeans. With the added weight of the pup, John couldn't remain on his knees for very long. However, thanks to his beloved mate, there was now a lush boar skin rug covering the floor of his tent. That would make it a little easier on him.

Arthur forced a groan through grit teeth as his jeans began to tighten. Without missing a beat, John unfastened the buttons of Arthur's wilderness vest. The alpha obediently shrugged it off, John moving to the buttons of his black shirt next.

John stared hungrily at Arthur's sweat kissed, muscular skin. His view was no longer hindered by bandages. Arthur's muscles were vastly more defined than John's, and he never tired of indulging in them. Arthur remained acquiescently still as John pressed his lips to his skin.

He started at his bond mark, leaving a trail of bruises as he reached the gunshot wound on his shoulder from those bastard O'Driscolls. He growled at it briefly before pressing tender kisses to the scarred, mangled skin. Arthur's body was littered with scars. Bullet holes, knife wounds, marks from arrowheads- John worshipped every single one.

Arthur's breath hitched in his throat as he felt John's lips move lower. He lingered at the left side of Arthur's abdomen, his lips paying special attention to the disfigured flesh of the other bullet wound from their encounter with those O'Driscolls.

John shifted a moment, stifling a groan. All this new baby weight took a toll on his body. Arthur reached down with his right hand to take ahold of John's chin, gently tipping it upward to look at him.

"M'fine." John reassured him, shuddering against that touch.

"They're just boots John." Arthur murmured.

" _M'fine_." He argued stubbornly.

Arthur teasingly ran his thumb across John's lips, a pleasurable shiver wracking the omega's body.

" _Fine_." Arthur purred, slowly withdrawing  
his hand.

John lowered his head back down with a purr, his nose nestled in that thin line of dark blonde hair he loved so much. He dragged his tongue across his teeth in anticipation as he unbuttoned his blue jeans. It was plain to see that the alpha's length was just _begging_ to be set free.

Well John was _more_ than happy to oblige him.

Arthur sighed in relief as it was finally free. Azure eyes glanced down into lust blown auburn ones, widening ever so slowly as John slid his mouth around him.

Arthur began to unravel as he slipped into the warmth of John's mouth, a rather unchaste moan falling from his scarred lips. The alpha clamped a gloved hand to his mouth, and the other found placement in John's long, dark brown locks.

Inwardly he cursed. Being in a pack meant close confines and prying eyes and ears. He longed for the nights he camped out alone out in the frontier. Now that didn't mean he was writing John off- hell no, he'd want him right out there with him. He cared deeply for his pack as well, but even he needed his space sometimes.

Out on the frontier, they could be as _loud_ and _filthy_ as they wanted to be.

Arthur moaned out into his leather clad palm as John began a teasingly slow rhythm, the hand in John's hair tightening.

"More - _ahh_ \- than - _christ_ \- m-made up fer it." Arthur breathed out, moving his hand from his mouth to grip his hat. John purred smugly around his length, his hands sliding up to grip Arthur's sweaty hips.

John's mouth felt so _damn_ good on him, and the brief moments he hit the back of his throat pushed him closer and closer to the edge. Arthur moved his other hand back down to nestle it back into John's dark brown locks, needing that extra grip as the omega gently raked his teeth down his length.

John's knees were killing him, but he barely registered the pain as the pleasure was blissfully overwhelming. As much as he was enjoying this, the pain in his jaw wasn't so easy to ignore. With an alluring purr, John ran his tongue over the underside of the alpha's length- the sensation of his tongue enough to push him over that edge. That and John mimicking something Arthur often did to encourage John to cum- his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into his hips.

Arthur's head fell back with a shameless moan as he finally released, John swallowing thickly to ensure not a precious drop was wasted. The alpha slipped into a euphoria, a numbing feeling washing over him

A feeling he never tired of.

John slipped Arthur out of his mouth after he was certain the alpha had given him everything he had.

"Still _mad_ about yer boots?" John teased, running his tongue over his lips in an obnoxious manner.

"Can't stay mad at _mama_." Arthur purred back, John the one with a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach this time. Though it could have been caused by two things- he settled on the name.

"Mr. Marston!"

Both men cringed at the voice. _Susan_. Why now of all times.

Arthur cussed and fumbled to button up his blue jeans while John tried his best to look presentable.

The female alpha stormed into the tent, her mouth open to speak- but nothing came out as she took in the sight of her boys. Arthur was lacking a shirt, and a trail of bruises stretched from his bond mark down to his hip lines.

" _Ma'am_?" Arthur said coyly with grin, his was face so red that you would have sworn it was a sunburn.

A disgusted noise fell from her lips before she vigorously shook her head.

"I need to talk to you a moment John." She barked, storming back out of the tent muttering to herself. The two men shared a look before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Really wouldn't _kill_ people to knock around here." Muttered the alpha, sliding his black shirt back on. John helped him with the buttons as he sat next to him, purposely leaving a few open at the top the way that he liked.

"Best go see what she wants." Arthur stated, turning his head with a purr to capture John's lips in a kiss.

John lingered, slipping his tongue past his scarred lips.

" _NOW_ MR. MARSTON!"

It startled them enough that Arthur accidentally bit John's tongue.

"SON OF A-"

" **NOW**!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Miss Grimshaw, what would they do without you~
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Every Little Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John learns some heartbreaking news and the Van der Linde gang welcomes a long awaited member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think y'all have waited long enough. ~

John stumbled out of his tent, cursing and holding his mouth.

" _What_ Miss Grimshaw." John said irritably, regretting doing so as the look she gave him instilled the fear of God in him.

"Watch your tone with me boy." She snapped.

"Yeth- yes ma'am." John muttered, ignoring the pain in his tongue.

She walked him a good distance away from camp, John beginning to wonder if something was wrong.

"Look- about the birth-" She began softly, John preparing himself for more _wonderful_ news.

"Arthur… Arthur can't be in there with you." Her tone was soft and gentle, but utterly serious.

John's heart _dropped_. He'd never been able to do anything right- not without Arthur's help. How the hell was he supposed to do this without him?

"W-What?! No. H-he has to be! I-I can't do this without him." John choked out, dread coursing through him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart- he'll just be in the way. Not to mention when he hears you screamin' bloody murder, he'll want to slaughter everyone in the room… He can come in when everything is over." She replied solemnly, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"I … I can't do it without him." Repeated the devastated omega.

"Yes you can." Came Arthur's voice, startling him.

"I-I _can't_."

Arthur made up the distance between them, taking John's hands in his.

"If there's _anyone_ that can do it- you can. There is a pup growin' inside of ya John. A living, breathing being- an' one day, yer gonna hold it in yer arms. We'll teach it how to walk- how to hunt an' fish. Hosea will help it learn how to read- Dutch will fill its head with wild stories- Miss Grimshaw will help keep it in line-"

John was sobbing now.

"B-but Arthur-"

The alpha pressed a finger to his lips.

"Yer gonna do _just_ fine- yer _braver_ than ya believe, _stronger_ than ya think, and more _loved_ than ya know." Arthur murmured as he gently caressed his scarred face, wiping away his tears with his thumbs.

Arthur _longed_ to tell him that he'd be by him every step of the way, though that just wasn't the case- but he'd be damn close.

"You can do this John Marston. I know ya can… you're gonna make a _damn_ fine mama." Arthur praised him, the omega sobbing into the worn leather of his wilderness vest.

"W-What if it don't like me? O-or it dies- or I die? M-Miss Grimshaw said it could happen." John choked out.

Arthur shot her a look, the old alpha merely shrugging. She wasn't one to sugar-coat things.

"Everything is gonna be just fine."

. . .

The last five months went by rather quickly- too quick for Arthur. It was now early December and light snow powdered the Heartlands. It wasn't anywhere close to the cold up in the mountains, but it was enough that Arthur wore his coyote scout jacket pretty much constantly.

Arthur was sitting on his cot with his face buried in his hands. He'd been up the previous two nights with John, the omega woken up out of a dead sleep by fake contractions.

Now the real ones had started.

His screams bothered him, and he'd been screaming for over two hours. They made him want to kill anyone in sight- the alpha within frothing at the mouth, wanting to harm whoever was responsible. The sensible part of his brain knew that no one was hurting John- but the alpha felt otherwise. He felt a weight on his cot next to him, Dutch's scent filling his nose.

"You okay son? You look like- well pardon me Arthur, but you look like _shit_." Dutch said softly, making an attempt to lighten the mood. Arthur flashed him a brief smile, the older alpha wrapping an arm around his heir.

Arthur loyally leaned into that touch.

"Feel like it too." The alpha muttered, a long sigh slipping from his tired lips.

"It's gonna be alright Arthur. John's gonna be-"

Another pained scream echoed in the crisp morning air, this one longer and more excruciating than the last- this one made Arthur lurch forward with a lethal, protective growl. His fists were clenched so hard that they easily tested the strength of his leather riding gloves.

" _Goddammit_..." Arthur groaned, his eyes shut tight. He was bonded to John and therefore, he could feel his emotions as well as his pain.

This pain felt worse than any knife or gunshot wound. Worst of all, he couldn't even be there to help him through it.

"Woah- son you gotta relax. No one's hurting John, you know that. Miss Grimshaw and Hosea are in there takin' care of him." Dutch said softly, slightly tightening his grip on the younger alpha.

Of _course_ he knew that- but the alpha would not listen.

"I just gotta… get some air." Arthur choked out, untangling himself from the gang leader to stand.

"Alright son, just-"

John screamed again and Arthur just lost it.

He didn't register making his way over to John's tent, but Dutch stopped him short. His chest heaved with angry breaths, every one visible in the cold air.

"Calm _down_ Arthur!" Dutch hoarsely pleaded, you gotta wait."

Dutch's words barely registered with him. No one was going to stop him from getting to John.

" _Move_." Arthur growled, deep down not wanting to harm the gang leader in any way- but if John screamed like that _one_ more time, he just might.

Only, the next scream _wasn't_ John's.

His whole world just _stopped_. It was here, _finally_ here. All those months of waiting and years of dreaming- their pup was _finally_ here. Arthur felt numb. He _needed_ to see them. He took a step forward, hindered by Dutch firmly planting his hands on his chest.

"Not yet Arthur, just a little longer son, please."

" _Fine_ …" The alpha finally relented, his voice hoarse and tired.

Some time later, his azure eyes fell on Hosea leaving John's tent with a bucket of water cloudied with blood- John's blood. Arthur bared his teeth at the sight.

Hosea didn't say a word, Miss Grimshaw joining him soon afterward. She had a few bloodied rags in her hands, John's blood smeared clear up to her elbows.

Arthur felt _sick_ to his stomach.

Apparently Arthur was pushing against Dutch rather hard because the older alpha was sending a pleading look to Hosea who merely shook his head with a laugh.

"You can go see them now." Miss Grimshaw said softly with a smile. "They're both fine."

Dutch quickly got out of Arthur's way and the alpha made his way over to John's tent. He hesitated a moment. He'd been waiting so long for this moment, and now he felt like he didn't deserve it. He was far from a good man. Robbing, stealing, killing- was that all the pup was going to see in him?

Gentle, motherly purring pulled him out of his self hating thoughts, and something else he'd never heard before.

The soft whimpering of their pup.

With a deep breath, he pushed back the canvas flap. That sweet scent filled his nose, the scent of their pup nestled in the arms of his beloved mate.

"John?" He called out gently, removing his hat as he entered. Cerulean eyes adjusted to the darkness inside the tent illuminated by dim lamp light, a sigh of relief escaping him as his eyes finally fell on John.

"A-Arthur?" John called back to him. His signature hoarse voice sounded weaker and lacked its usual vigor. Arthur knew _damn_ well why.

"M'here." Murmured the alpha, setting his hat aside and kneeling down next to his cot.

Arthur Morgan was a fearsome man, feared and intimidated by many who crossed his path. He was a ruthless outlaw- an unremorseful killer. All that faded away when he looked at the small, delicate bundle nestled in John's arms. The pup was silent for now, feeding quietly from John's chest. Arthur noted that the pup was wrapped up in his blue flannel. It probably would have been his scout jacket if he didn't need it himself, though he wouldn't hesitate to give it to them if they were cold.

He reached out slowly with his hand to caress John's face, his thumb running across his cheek soothingly. John leaned into that touch obediently, feeling starved for it.

"Look at you… yer a mama John Marston- and a _damn_ beautiful one at that." Arthur praised him, John unable to fight back the tears that streamed down his face.

"S-shuddup ya sappy bastard." John sobbed, a chuckle falling from Arthur's lips as he leaned in to press his forehead against John's.

"You're _amazin_ ' darlin'... Look at what you did."

"What _we_ did." John softly corrected, pressing a tired kiss to Arthur's lips.

"Shit- I had the easy part." Arthur mused, eagerly kissing him back.

A soft whimper caught his attention, Arthur turning his attention away from John for just a moment to look at the wriggling bundle in John's arms.

The most beautiful eyes stared back at him- Arthur's eyes. Now he knew why John liked looking into his so much. Its hair was a dark brown, like John's. The pup was a mixture of their features.

The good ones, Arthur hoped.

"Jack." John said softly.

A _boy_. They had a _boy_.

Arthur would have been happy either way, he was just overjoyed that he was healthy.

"He's _beautiful_ John- just like you." Arthur murmured, turning his head back to press a kiss to John's lips.

"Always cuttin' yerself short, Arthur Morgan." John sighed, nuzzling into his alpha.

"Little Jack." Arthur whispered, sliding his arm underneath the bundle to give John a break. The pup whimpered briefly in protest, being moved away from his mother. He stopped when Arthur brought him up to his chest. John's arms fell limp at his side, his body so physically exhausted from the whole ordeal that he might have dropped the pup had Arthur not taken him. John was shifted over enough that Arthur could lay next to him, the alpha gently cuddling Jack against his chest as he did just that and settled next to him.

John knew Jack would _always_ be safe in those arms.

"Thank you." Arthur murmured.

John blinked away the sleep from his eyes. "Thank you? F-fer what?" The omega asked tiredly.

"For him- For givin' me a life I thought I could only dream of." Arthur murmured softly, adoration burning in his azure eyes as their pup squeaked out a yawn and snuggled into his chest.

John flashed him a sentimental smile, nuzzling into his shoulder as sleep began to overtake him.

"You deserve it and _everythin_ ' more, Arthur." John murmured softly, his eyelids feeling too heavy to keep open.

For once, Arthur didn't have any feelings of self hatred, or sadness because of Mary and the traumatic events of Eliza.

He had everything he ever wanted and for once in his life, he was _finally_ happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but Arthur Morgan is prime baby Daddy material. ~
> 
> More fluff to come! Thanks for reading.


	18. Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily life unfolds for Arthur Morgan and his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buncha tooth-rotting fluff ahead~
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not responsible for your dentist bill-

Arthur settled down on the ground next to John's cot. Jack was tucked away beneath his scout jacket and cuddled close to Arthur's chest. His blue eyes were aglow with utter adoration as he squeaked and wriggled against his chest. Little hands reached out and grasped at Arthur's stubbled chin, the older outlaw's chest shaking briefly with quiet laughter.

"Ain't no one ever gonna hurt ya, not while I'm around." Arthur murmured protectively, a paternal purr rumbling in his throat as he nuzzled his pup with his nose. Apparently, that made Jack's entire world because he began to squeal with happiness.

"Shush now, before you wake yer mama." Arthur said softly with a smile.

"Too late." John replied.

Arthur looked over his shoulder, meeting tired brown eyes. He'd been asleep for a few hours now, though Arthur knew he'd need much more than that.

"Sorry-" Arthur admitted sheepishly, tiny hands running along his stubbled jaw soon demanding his full attention.

"Naw, it's alright." John murmured, absolutely smitten with the sight in front of him.

Arthur knew that look.

"What?"

"Nothin'-" John replied dreamily.

"Mh-hmm…" Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes."

"Daddy is a _damn_ fine look for you Arthur Morgan." John praised, the alpha feeling his cheeks redden.

"Could say the same thing about you, _mama_." Arthur replied softly, moving to stand. Jack squeaked out another yawn, this one a little longer than the last.

"Finally tired." John said, letting out a yawn of his own. Arthur gently returned Jack to his arms, the pup immediately snuggling up to his mother's chest. John tucked him in close, purring softly when he felt Arthur lean down and press a kiss to his forehead.

"You two should get some rest." Arthur suggested, John in no state to argue.

"Alright- but- y-you'll be close, right?" John stuttered, Arthur's heart growing heavy at the sound of fear in his voice.

"Course' darlin'." Arthur murmured softly, bringing his hand down to brush his knuckles against John's cheek. He knew why he felt that way. How horrible it must have been for him to go through that alone- though he knew he wasn't really alone, but the one person that really mattered to him couldn't be there with him.

"You ain't _never_ gonna be alone again."

. . .

A month had passed since the gang welcomed their newest member and a new year had started. It hardly snowed anymore, but the temperature was still cold enough that everyone wore their jackets. John was back on his feet and Arthur could do his usual chores around camp again. They spent almost the entirety of their time with Jack- as it should be, but there were times the ladies helped out with him and they were always grateful for the help. They'd been parents for a month now, and they still weren't the greatest at it.

But they loved that boy and they were trying their damnedest to do right by him.

Arthur had taken a break from his chores to sit in the shade of a tree in camp. Lunch was to be a peach and a few pieces of salted venison. The alpha did like regular food too.

_Especially_ peaches.

Crudely, he shoved the fruit in his mouth- holding it there while he fished his journal out of his kit satchel. He flipped through it briefly to find an empty page. Glimpses of deer, interesting structures, encounters, and other wildlife flashed by until he reached the blank page.

He grumbled to himself as he took a bite out of his peach, flustered and unsure of what he wanted to draw.

That was until the perfect inspiration made its way into his line of sight.

John was talking to Miss Grimshaw about something, their pup perched on his hip. Arthur finished his peach and tossed the pit away before starting to scribble out the scene in front of him.

John had to cut his conversation a little short as Jack began to fuss and squirm in his grip.

"What's gotten into you?! I just fed ya, so you can't be hungry-" John looked up to see Arthur sitting against a tree, gnawing on a piece of venison while he sketched in his journal. Arthur's drawings were stunning, even the ones that had the least bit of detail. He had a talent for turning a scribble into a work of art.

"Oh- you see yer daddy, that's why yer givin' me such a hard time." John huffed with a smile.

Sensitive hearing picked up the sound of approaching footsteps and the soft whimpering of their pup. Finished with his drawing, Arthur stuck his journal back in his satchel and eagerly obliged the tiny, outstretched arms of Jack and pulled him into his chest.

"Least _somebody_ likes ya." John jested, Arthur taking a moment from nuzzling his pup to shoot the younger outlaw a perturbed look.

"Liked _you_ enough to put a baby in ya." Arthur quipped back, John's scoff like music to his ears.

"What ehrm- what were ya drawin'?" John inquired, assuming it was better to try and change the subject.

"Jus' somethin' I saw in a dream." Arthur replied softly, pressing a kiss to Jack's head.

He wasn't _entirely_ lying.

"Lemme see." John pestered him.

"It's in my satchel- Ngh- I'm a lil' busy." Arthur murmured, Jack curiously pulling at his face and locks of his sandy brown hair.

John chuckled, leaning over Arthur's arm to press a kiss to Jack's head before fishing his journal out of his satchel. He glanced through the drawings and various entries. John was the only one Arthur let look at his journal. Reaching the latest one, a small gasp fell from John's lips.

"Arthur…."

"Ngh- What?" Arthur grumbled, the pup pulling on one of his locks rather hard.

"This is amazing- I was only over there a few minutes." John said, Arthur dismissing him with a scoff.

"Seriously-"

"It ain't nothin'."

"It _is_ somethin'." John argued back.

"Well- guess I had some good inspiration."

Both men turned their attention to their pup as he calmed down a bit, turning to nuzzle into the warm leather of Arthur's wilderness vest. The alpha let out a protective purr and tucked him away under his scout jacket, his purring continuing as John leaned in and pressed kisses to the side of his neck. The alpha leaned his head to the side to offer the omega more of his neck. An act of submission- something scarcely seen from alphas. John immediately obliged him.

"I think we're startin' to get the hang of this." Arthur whispered softly, Jack having fallen asleep beneath his jacket. John purred quietly, nuzzling into Arthur's shoulder.

"I think so- he ain't dead yet." John said bluntly.

Arthur shot him an angry look, John lucky that Jack was in his arms or Arthur surely would have smacked him.

"Relax- m'only kidding."

"That _weren't_ funny." Arthur huffed.

"He's always gonna be safe, long as he's got _you_ fer a daddy." John said softly.

"Hmm- Doubt _anyone_ would lay a finger on him if they knew who his mama was." Arthur replied with a smirk, turning his head to rest his chin on top of John's head.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You _know_ what it means, now shut yer trap before you wake the pup." Arthur muttered with a sigh, closing his eyes to just enjoy this brief moment of happiness with his family.

A family he thought he'd never have.

"Ox…"

"Golden boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, kind of a short chapter. And no joke- I always made Arthur eat a shit-ton of peaches in game because I really like peaches too xD HEY, at least it made him a healthy boi-
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos and thanks for reading!


	19. Simple Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Arthur's journey into parenthood continues.

"A-ahh- _fuck_ -"

"Would you _shuddup_? You'll wake him." Arthur harshly whispered.

"Easy fer you t'say jackass- yer not the one bein' split -ngh- in half." John barked back at him quietly.

Though quiet, the alpha didn't care for that challenging tone, the growl he elicited signifying that.

Swiftly, Arthur clamped a hand over John's mouth and another above his head to steady himself as he snapped his hips roughly to reprimand his omega.

John cried out shamelessly into his palm, a content purr rumbling in the alpha's throat as he felt that familiar warmth spread across his stomach.

They were three months into parenthood now. It was early March, Spring beginning to take hold over the Heartlands. John's heats had started up again, and they always synced up with Arthur's rut now.

"Ain't… fair…" John panted out raggedly as Arthur removed his hand. He didn't have time for another complaint as Arthur merely replaced his hand with his lips.

"I said _shuddup_." Arthur growled out quietly against his lips, craning his head up to glance over at the pup.

Miss Grimshaw had set them up a small cot of sorts in the corner of the tent. Both men made a nest of their shirts that Jack was nestled in the middle of. The scent of his parents was calming and let him sleep easier.

A soft, relieved sigh slipped past the alpha's lips as their pup remained asleep. A purr rumbled in his throat as John pressed kisses to his neck, the alpha turning his attention back to his mate.

"Can't believe we did this." John murmured quietly, Arthur dipping his head down to press a loving kiss to his bond mark.

"Glad it's with you." Arthur murmured.

John slowly wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and pulled him in close.

"Glad you wanted me." John replied, Arthur bringing his head back up to press a kiss to his lips.

"I wanted you since the day Dutch let yer scrawny little ass in the pack." Arthur murmured with a soft, protective growl.

"Then I left because I got scared when I found out I was becoming an omega- a-and made you hate me." John muttered bitterly, shamefully hiding his face in Arthur's scarred shoulder.

A long sigh slipped from the older outlaw, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Didn't hate you John. Just- felt like you _abandoned_ me." Arthur replied truthfully, Jack beginning to stir in his sleep.

John didn't answer him, Arthur feeling something wet against his shoulder. His tears were brief, but the redness in his eyes was unmistakable.

"But- yer here now- an' we got a family. Family I never coulda had without you." Arthur murmured with a loving purr.

" _Our_ family." Arthur emphasized, John huffing out a laugh as he brushed away his tears with his palm.

"Dunno what I did to deserve you."

"Personally, I think ya deserve better." Arthur argued quietly with disdain.

" _Shut_ _up_." John snipped at him. Arthur went to make another comment but John stopped him short and pulled the alpha in close to kiss him hard, Arthur's self hate just melting away.

. . .

"Where the _hell_ are you takin' us?" John grumbled.

Arthur had roused him up rather early, 6:00 a.m to be exact. Too early for John- even Jack didn't dare wake him up that early. The Alpha had packed them a few days worth of supplies, avidly ignoring John's constant questions about where they were going.

For Christ sake- they'd only been riding for about 10 minutes.

Arthur whipped around in his saddle and shot the omega a perturbed look.

"If you keep up that attitude, I swear to _God_ I will turn this stallion around-"

It was hard to stay mad at John for very long with that precious bundle wriggling in his arms, cuddled close to his chest.

" _Ehrm_ \- I-it ain't far now, let's go." Arthur muttered, clearing his throat.

John merely smirked at him before gently urging Old Boy forward.

Reaching their destination, John recognized it all too well. It was on a quaint stretch of the Dakota river, up on a bank and a ways from the main road.

Arthur's old campsite.

It looked just the way they'd left it all those months ago, though John knew Arthur had marked the small area to deter other alphas. His own little stretch of territory in the vast, ever changing West.

He took care dismounting, able to do it on his own now, even while holding onto Jack. He'd still accept Arthur's help if he needed it. Looking upon the old site, John began to get a little sentimental, absentmindedly pressing his hand to his bond mark.

Low, protective purring roused him from his thoughts. He felt Arthur press his large frame against him, those strong arms slowly wrapping around him. John let out a quiet whine, submissively baring his neck to him like instinct guided him to. A pleased noise slipped from Arthur, turning his head to press a lingering, possessive kiss to the side of it.

"Where it all happened." John murmured.

"Where I made you _mine_." Arthur corrected.

Jack merely squealed with happiness in John's arms, both men sharing a look of endearment. Arthur was certain as Jack got older, he'd find his little intimate moments with John gross- but for now, the pup was just overjoyed to be with them regardless.

"Mind tellin' me _why_ you dragged us out here?" John inquired in an uninterested tone, too preoccupied with the tiny hands running across his jaw.

Arthur made a face and had to fight damn hard not to cuss.

"I _dragged_ you out here cuz I thought we could use a few days to ourselves." Grumbled the alpha.

For once, John didn't quip back.

"Actually, that sounds kinda nice." John replied genuinely, pressing a kiss to those small hands.

"Glad you agree, now be useful for once an' help me with the tent." Arthur huffed.

"What about Jack?"

"Leave him with the horses."

Any normal person would have thought Arthur was insane- but he and John had shown Jack to Beau and Old Boy a few days after he was born. The two stallions were absolutely smitten, and John had been worried because Beau did _not_ like strangers. Arthur however, didn't have the slightest doubt in him. Beau was so smart and intuitive- he trusted that his mustang would protect the tiny pup with his life.

And Beau most _certainly_ would.

Jack was nestled between the two protective stallions while his parents cussed up a storm to pitch the tent. Beau leaned his head down with a gentle neigh, tiny hands curiously grasping at his muzzle. Old Boy flicked his tail contently and leaned his head down as well, Jack squeaking with joy as he now had two horses to pet.

_So fuzzy_ -

"You need to hammer down that side case we get a storm or somethin'." John nagged.

"I'm gonna _hammer_ you in a minute." Arthur threatened. "For Christ sake I've done this by myself fer years without you naggin' in my ear.

"Only thing you're gonna _hammer_ is whiskey." John barked back.

Arthur bared his teeth at him, readying another comeback when Jack suddenly began to cry.

" _Now_ look what ya did." Arthur grumbled.

"Oh shuddup, he's probably just hungry." John muttered, unbuttoning his flannel. Leaving Arthur to finish the tent, John stepped between their horses to collect Jack. He calmed down the moment John took him in his arms, the omega keeping his attention as he walked over to sit in the shade of a large tree they were camped near.

A protective growl slipped from Arthur as John fed Jack, the alpha keeping an eye out for anyone stupid enough to approach their camp.

"You done yet?" John called out, Arthur avidly cussing under his breath.

He turned around to make a foul comment, stopped dead in his tracks by Jack cuddled against his mother's chest. A sight that made his tough, rugged exterior just disintegrate.

" _Almost_ darlin'." Arthur replied back softly, shaking his head with a growl.

He left the omega to take care of their pup while he finished setting up their campsite. He unrolled that large cowhide he always brought with him. He'd set it up at this campsite dozens of times, the only difference this time around was that there was going to be two bedrolls instead of one. That, and a small cot.

A grin briefly spread across his face. They were changes he was more than happy to adjust to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those horses would do anything for that little boy. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	20. Homemade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and John enjoy their time away from camp.

"All done yer majesty." Arthur called out, whistling for Beau who eagerly got up off of the ground and cantered over to his rider. Arthur took ahold of his reins and led him over to the river to drink before retrieving his fishing pole from his satchel.

John purred soft and motherly, brushing away stray droplets of milk from the corner of Jack's mouth. The pup squeaked out a yawn as his mother walked over to the tent. Gently, John set him on the small cot, Jack nuzzling into his and Arthur's shirts.

"Sweet dreams." John murmured softly, pressing a kiss to his head.

John pulled the tent closed behind him, turning around to find himself face to face with Beau. The stallion whinnied at him, John smiling and pressing a hand to his muzzle.

"Thank you boy." John said softly, the stallion walking over slowly to lay in front of the tent.

"He really is something else." John said, walking over to where Arthur was standing. A sockeye wriggled next to his boots, John making a face at it.

"Sure him and Boadicea woulda got along famously." Arthur murmured, flicking his pole in an attempt to attract another fish.

John looked at him sadly when he said that. He knew Arthur cared a lot about that horse, just like he cared for Beau. John leaned up and pressed a kiss to the side of his stubbled jaw while he buttoned his flannel back up.

"She was a good horse." John said, Arthur glancing over his shoulder at Beau nestled in front of their tent.

"She was." Arthur said back, pulling a little harder on his pole as he hooked another fish.

"There might be some berries around -ngh- that we could have with these." Arthur suggested, reeling in the unruly fish. John nodded at him and began a leisurely walk along the shore to find some.

He returned with a handful of blackberries just as Arthur started to place salmon fillets on the fire. He rinsed them in the Dakota river before settling down next to Arthur to start plucking them off of the branches he'd gathered.

Arthur had left for a moment to check on Jack, gently stepping around Beau to get inside the tent. John placed the berries in a handkerchief while the alpha tended to their pup.

"Sleeps hard just like his mama." Arthur commented softly, patting Beau gently on the flank before making his way back over to the fire.

John just made a face at him.

"Fish is gonna burn." John muttered. "Can I see yer knife please?"

Arthur knelt down next to him with a smirk. A smirk John wanted to punch right off his face.

"Least' yer _askin_ ' me this time." Mused the alpha, sliding his knife out of his holster. He flipped the golden blade expertly in his hand, gripping the tip of it while he offered the handle to John.

"Show off-" John grumbled, taking the knife out of Arthur's hand to flip the fillets just in time.

Both men ate their portions of salmon and berries, Arthur retiring to the tent for a nap afterward. It was a luxury he could currently afford, not that he had a problem in the least with putting in his share of work in camp- but he couldn't hide the fact that it was nice to not have chores to do for a little bit.

John was resting against the large tree, purring softly. It was turning out to be a beautiful day. He glanced down lovingly at the ring on his finger, his expression darkening for a brief moment.

Mary was a _fool_. She could have had all of this joy with Arthur. John knew he would have given her everything- but apparently, even _that_ wasn't good enough for her. John always figured there'd be the possibility that he'd end up at the end of a rope- something he was never afraid of. That was what being by Arthur's side meant, and to John, Arthur was worth the risk. To Mary, apparently he wasn't.

Shaking the thought of her from his mind, he stood up and walked over to their tent. He was ever mindful to step over the stallions laying down in front of it.

That dark expression on his face melted away as his once angry eyes fell on Arthur slumbering away on his bedroll. His hat covered his face in its usual fashion, but what really made John swoon was Jack nestled against his chest. The alpha had rested his right hand protectively over the vulnerable pup's tiny back while they slept. Anything he could do to protect their little Jack.

John sighed in utter adoration, smitten look plain on his features.

Why wouldn't she want _this_?

. . .

Arthur slept a decent portion of the day, John finding his comment earlier a little hard to believe now. "Sleeps hard like his mama my ass…" But John really couldn't blame him for sleeping so long as he hardly ever got to. Arthur was often run ragged doing chores or errands for people around camp that he hardly ever got over six hours of sleep. Not to mention all that time he spent taking care of John while he was pregnant with Jack. He was always so focused on helping others- that he really never left any time to take care of himself.

It was one of the things John loved about him.

John glanced at the setting sun, murmuring something incoherently as he poked at the fire with un-interest He perked up to the sound of Jack fussing. Turning around to stand, he was met with his alpha standing in front of the tent, pup perched on his hip.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." John mused, Arthur not quite awake to deal with his bullshit just yet. Though, the look in those tired blue eyes told John that he'd better not push his luck. The small pup began to fuss and wriggle in Arthur's grasp, telling John all he needed to know.

"Definitely got his daddy's appetite." John sighed with a smile, Arthur huffing out a laugh while John unbuttoned his flannel.

"Little Sassafras, jus' like his mama." Arthur retorted, handing over the unruly pup to the nurturing omega. John tucked him away beneath his flannel and Jack calmed down and began to quietly feed from his chest.

A protective growl rumbled in Arthur's throat as he kept a watchful eye over John. Right now, the omega was in a very vulnerable position. While he nursed Jack, he was very susceptible to threats. Whether it be some rogue alpha or some wild beast, either stupid enough to try would be _slaughtered_ by Arthur. That was, if John didn't get to them first.

Though vulnerable, John could take someone's head clean off their shoulders if they so much as laid a hand on his pup. He'd become vastly more aggressive since Jack was born, and Arthur had seen it a handful of times now.

Though it was just an omega's natural instinct. They would do anything to protect their pup- even if it costed them their life 

About a week ago, Bill had gotten too close to Jack and scared him and the pup had burst into tears. Arthur didn't entirely blame him. Bill close up was enough to make your stomach turn. He wasn't the most _pleasant_ thing to look at and his scent rivaled that of Uncle.

Again, not pleasant.

The moment Jack started to cry, John had the old soldier by the throat seething through grit teeth. He hadn't seen what happened, but Jack crying was enough for him to assume that he'd hurt him. John was snarling like some feral beast, though more accurately just a mother protecting its pup.

Arthur debated stepping in or not, but even _he_ couldn't pull John off the warpath he was on. Instead, he collected the hysterical pup and held him close to his chest. No longer having to look at that awful man and in the safe arms of his daddy, Jack's crying faded to soft whimpering. The alpha purred soft and paternal to further soothe his pup, Jack sweetly nuzzling into his chest in response.

You really couldn't ask for better parents.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" John shouted, Bill sputtering and coughing in his grasp.

"AGH- I AIN'T LAID A FINGER ON HIM MARSTON-" Bill pleaded, John's grip tightening.

"Bullshit."

"H-honest-"

"You ain't _never_ done nothin' honest in yer goddamn life." John seethed.

"I-I didn't touch him. I s-swear. Musta just gotten too close." Bill choked out, making an attempt to pry John's hands off of his throat. That attempt was short lived as the beta caught the look Arthur had given him over John's shoulder.

A look that told him that if he laid so much as a finger on John, he would most _certainly_ meet his demise.

"Then stay the _fuck_ away from him." John hissed, releasing Bill with a forceful shove.

John was about half the size of Bill, but the large Beta was in such a state of shock that the brief shove made him fall backwards onto the ground.

"S-sure." Bill stuttered, stumbling to his feet with a stream of curse words as he left to go drink away his embarrassment.

~

Arthur sighed contently as he thought on that fond memory. To most people, omegas were weak and frail. They thought that they were something to just be used and utterly useless without an alpha.

John was the furthest thing from that, Arthur was certain. He'd seen him do some of the most amazing things on his own. He glanced over at Jack nestled against his chest, a sentimental smile spreading across his face.

He was the most amazing thing of them all.

"What're you gawkin' at?" John inquired, Arthur choosing to ignore the annoyance in his tone.

"Just the most beautiful sight in the Heartlands." The alpha said truthfully, making up the distance between them before kneeling down in front of him.

"Shuddup." John mused, pursing his lips for the kiss he was eagerly expecting- and Arthur did not leave him waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got off my ass and got another chapter done. Sorry I got a new phone, so I'm getting used to the keyboard. Apologies in advance for any typos. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! And to the lovely Ryu_No_Joou for keeping my muse going! <3


	21. Remember When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur thinks back on a particular memory while indulging in his long awaited domesticity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a flashback chapter, more family fluff coming soon!
> 
> And yes, if it isn't obvious, I love deer- like alot-

"I think this looks like a good spot." John called out, Arthur following behind him loyally.

Without another word, Arthur laid out a large deer hide by the stretch of the Dakota river that John had chosen. The hide had come from an old buck Arthur had shot a few days ago. It had now transitioned into April and Arthur was a little surprised that the buck hadn't shed its antlers yet. They were a decent size too. Thick and heavy, eighteen points. He wondered if it had something to do with its age, but he wouldn't know how old it was until he got a look at its teeth. The skull was back at the campsite, bleaching in the sun. He'd hang it on his wagon when they returned to camp.

John laid out on the hide, settling Jack on his legs. He looked up at his alpha with a smile, patting the fur next to him. Arthur didn't need a scholar to tell him what that meant. He settled next to John, the omega leaning into his shoulder as soon as he was near.

This was something common in the west. People would go out on the frontier with a blanket and picnic basket in tow. They'd spend all afternoon just enjoying the day on a thin sheet of fabric, eating, talking- Arthur could think of something else that caused his cheeks to redden ever so slightly before the large alpha cleared his throat as well as his mind of that thought.

Instead, he thought about another similar encounter.

~

A year ago, a few months before he'd bonded to John- They'd just arrived to Horseshoe Overlook and now Valentine, and Arthur was being an obedient son and trying to contribute his share to the gang funds. Well, that and trying to drown out his overwhelming self loathing.

_That_ wasn't going very well.

Finishing off a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon, the alpha tossed the now empty bottle away with disinterest as he lazily urged Beau forward through the bustling livestock town. He scowled at the immense amount of mud, inwardly cursing at how much he'd have to clean Beau's hooves out later.

With an annoyed grunt, the alpha lit a cigarette. He took a deep drag on it as he passed the sheriff's office, the alpha releasing a mouthful of smoke as he soothed the mustang to a stop.

Bounty Hunting was far from an honorable profession- well, _most_ of the time at least. Arthur didn't feel it was honorable when he did it. Who was he to judge these people when he was just a criminal himself.

But money was money- and the pack needed a lot of it if they ever wanted to get out of here. Damn Micah- Damn Blackwater… Arthur took another long drag on his cigarette before he flicked it away and mustered up the desire to dismount the stallion and walk in there to inquire about any bounties.

Entering, the scent of an alpha as well as an omega filled his senses. His eyes fell on the deputy first, the smaller man sitting back in the chair with his boots propped up on the desk. _Omega_ , Arthur had concluded by his pleasant scent. The deputy sent the muscular alpha a rather sultry look and Arthur flashed back a charming smile that nearly made the omega fall out of the chair.

What? He wasn't one to be rude-

The other scent of the Alpha was rather faint, The sheriff he had assumed. An annoyed growl slipped past his tired lips, sensitive hearing suddenly picking up on the sound of purring. Turning his attention back to the deputy, he noticed his shirt unbuttoned at the top- _that_ certainly hadn't been that way before.

Clearing his throat, the alpha began to speak.

"The sheriff around? I was interested in makin' some quick cash- maybe a bounty or two?" Arthur asked politely, though a hint of annoyance was nestled in his tone.

Arthur's voice was deep and gruff, and the moment he spoke, the deputy's heart nearly left his chest. The ideal mate had just stepped into the sheriff's office. He was tall, thick, and muscular- his voice low, intimidating, and thick with southern drawl. He _had_ to make him his.

Too bad Arthur wasn't interested.

The deputy went to make a suggestive comment when the Sheriff finally stepped into the office.

"Somethin' I can help ya with son?" Sheriff Malloy inquired in a friendly tone.

"Just was passin' through and wondered if you had any bounties you needed taken care of. Little pressed for money right now." Arthur replied kindly, the sheriff nodding.

"Of course." The sheriff replied heartily, waking past Arthur to retrieve a wanted poster from the board over his shoulder.

Inwardly he cussed. Damn idiot- it wouldn't kill him to use his eyes once in a while.

"Her name is Ellie Anne Swan. Word is she's sleeping rough out near Cumberland Falls." Stated Malloy.

"And she ain't sleepin' alone."

Arthur thanked him and set off toward her last known location. Ellie had a … _habit_ about killing her suitors- and that was very much frowned upon. She'd earned the nickname "The Black Widow" because of it. The sheriff wanted to know her motives, therefore requested Arthur bring her back alive.

It was a decent ride out, Arthur already familiar with the location as that was where the wagon wheel had come off. He scowled at that memory as Beau cautiously crossed over the top of the falls. He rewarded the stallion with a pear after he made it across, the alpha spying some campfire smoke a short distance off.

Sure enough, the she-devil was feigning innocence with her soon to be deceased suitor under a rocky overhang. They were cuddled together on a picnic blanket next to a poorly made fire. Arthur swore he caught the glint of a knife behind her back.

The moment he'd made his presence known, Ellie sent her unknowing suitor to attack Arthur. The alpha made short work of him, delivering one hell of an uppercut beneath his jaw and knocking him out cold. Ultimately, he'd just saved his life.

She wasn't quick enough with her knife, Arthur avoiding each of her slashes expertly before swiftly hogtying her with his lasso. He tossed her on the back of Beau roughly, the stallion letting out an agitated neigh as he dug his front hoof into the dirt.

On the ride back, Arthur _begged_ for a bullet to the head. Death was better than this woman's incessant rambling. She was sporting a large bruise on the side of her cheek from where Arthur had constantly smacked her and told her to _shut it_. He was in no mood for this. He just wanted to get his money and get back to camp.

Now Arthur hardly ever hit women, but this one had almost tried to kill him mere moments ago and he'd asked her constantly to be quiet- this seemed to offer better results. He didn't care what someone had between their legs- if they hit him, he hit back.

He sighed in relief as Valentine finally came into sight. The sun had long since passed, and hardly anyone roamed the streets. Usually when he had a bounty on the back of his horse, there was still daylight and he often attracted a lot of attention. It was nothing he couldn't handle, but he was relieved at the lack of people and was enjoying the silence.

He tossed her in the cell rather harshly. Woman or not, murderers hardly deserved special treatment. He ignored her various venomous threats, pinching the bridge of his annoyance as he pulled the heavy cell door closed.

"As promised, your payment- now pardon me, I have other business to attend to. Have a fine evening." The sheriff said with a tip of his hat and tossed the money on the desk before leaving out the back door. Arthur briefly made out the silhouette of a woman, dismissing it all together as it was none of his business.

Arthur went to reach for the money when the deputy snatched it before he had the chance. Arthur snarled at the ballsy omega, resisting the urge to throw him up against the wall and beat him senseless. He had an overwhelming feeling that wouldn't go over too well though.

And the sheriff had been so nice-

"Why don't you meet me over at the saloon and put this money to good use." Suggested the deputy in an alluring tone, swiftly shoving the wad of money into Arthur's broad chest.

Arthur snorted in annoyance, feeling something foul on the tip of his tongue as he watched the deputy walk away. That feeling was replaced with a twinge of heat in his abdomen, the alpha finding himself following the deputy soon after.

The room reeked of sex and shame. The deputy lay next to him littered with scratches and bruises, Arthur sporting a rather large one on his neck. It wasn't a bond mark- hell no. His pack mates would tease him over it regardless. That was a life he could never have. Mary made that _blatantly_ clear.

Arthur had plenty of one night stands after her rejection, still finding a need to scratch that _itch_ every now and again- and he was still _damn_ good at it too. The passed out deputy next to him was proof of that.

It was nice in those few moments. Nice to feel hands on his tarnished skin. Nice to feel wanted, loved-

Needed.

~

"Arthur"

" _Arthur_ "

"ARTHUR-"

John's voice tore him away from the flashback, the omega flashing him a look of concern.

"Sorry darlin' just thinkin' about … something." Arthur apologized.

"Ya know you gotta have a _brain_ in order fer that to work, right?." John quipped, Arthur sending him an agitated look.

"Guess I ain't got one since I bonded to _you_." Arthur retorted.

Tiny hands pulling on his jeans got his full attention, Arthur purring softly as he leaned forward and gathered Jack in his arms. He nuzzled the pup lovingly with his nose, those ever curious hands moving to run across his stubbled jaw.

"Love ya, lil' one." Arthur murmured, gaining an excited squeak for his efforts.

As much as he was enjoying this domesticity, a scent filled his nose that instantly made him tense. John noted his sudden shift in attitude, concern beginning to rise up within him.

"What is it?" John asked quietly, Arthur handing him Jack before rising to his feet.

"Not sure." Arthur replied sternly.

John wrapped his arms securely around their pup, the omega within him beginning to grow protective.

"I'm gonna go check it out." Arthur said, reluctantly leaving John to seek out the foul scent. His inner alpha begged him not to leave John and Jack- his mate and his pup... His pack. Arthur knew John could fend for himself if it ever came to that point.

He blatantly lied to him about the scent, of course he knew what it was.

It was an _Alpha_ \- and it was close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... That deputy was 100% a thot-
> 
> Musta taken a page outta Mary's book- Oh no, that was mean, wasn't it-
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. I'm currently on vacation so the next chapter might take a little bit depending on my muse.


	22. Primal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The source of the foul scent is discovered and brings with it an unwanted visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itty bitty gore warning. Not too bad, just warning you squeamish ones. ^^
> 
> Oh and btw, for those of you that don't know- tines are what the points of the antlers are called.

Arthur sniffed at the air, golden hunting knife gripped tightly in his hand. He growled threateningly at his surroundings, the pheromones he released ones of pure rage.

What alpha was _stupid_ enough to even go near this stretch of the Heartlands? It wasn't like he hadn't marked the area well enough. Maybe he was overreacting- Maybe they were just passing through, it was possible. Arthur was understanding to a point.

John clutched Jack close to his chest, his senses on high alert. He might have been calmer if the horses weren't going crazy. Beau was agitated to the point where he'd kick anything that moved, and that worried John. It wasn't that he was scared of Beau, it was that he knew the threat must have been that bad. Jack began to whimper in his arms, clearly picking up on his mother's distress.

"Shh- it ain't nothin' sweetheart. Ain't nothin' me and yer daddy can't handle." John said soothingly, subconsciously taking a few steps back as he scanned the campsite.

Beau suddenly reared with a furious neigh, John whipping around to find himself face to face with the source of that foul scent.

An alpha. About the size of Arthur and just as dangerous.

"Ain't you a pretty one." Drawled the feral alpha, John snarling at him.

"Stay the fuck away from us." John hissed defiantly, holding his ground.

The alpha growled at him in displeasure, annoyed John didn't bare his neck for him and submit- like a good little omega should.

He could fix that.

"Disobedient little shit-"snapped the feral alpha, pushing his knife against John's throat to bare it to him. John went to jerk his head away when the alpha pushed the blade into his neck harshly enough that it drew blood.

This alpha had just made a big mistake.

A good distance away trying to track the scent of the elusive alpha, Arthur froze when a more imperative one filled his nose.

John's blood.

"JOHN!?"

The alpha within Arthur immediately snapped. A shout of anger echoed through the trees as he tore back toward the campsite.

Whoever did it. If they killed him- killed Jack- Arthur couldn't live with himself. He _wouldn't_.  
And whoever had done it? They wouldn't live much longer either.

John swallowed thickly around the blade, that all too familiar greasy, hot feeling of blood on his skin. His omega was just aching to tear this man limb from limb, being so close to his pup- but John knew he had to keep a level head for the sake of Jack's safety.

But he just couldn't keep his _damn_ mouth shut.

"My alpha will _kill_ you for this-" John seethed, the alpha growling in annoyance as he discovered the bond mark on John's neck as well as his threatening remark.

"Already sullied by someone else?… Let's _fix_ that, shall we?" Drawled the alpha, teasingly dragging the blade across his skin before slicing into the bond mark on his neck. John couldn't stifle the pained cry that left his lips, that one noise finally causing Jack to burst into tears.

"Of course, gotta take care of this little brat." Snarled the large man, John's omega frothing at the mouth at such a remark. "Plenty a' time to bare _my_ pups."

John fought damn hard to hold onto Jack, the alpha wrenching the small pup from his arms and jamming the hilt of his knife into John's temple in response to his defiance.

Jack began to scream hysterically, the impact debilitating enough that it sent him to the ground and had him seeing stars. John could do nothing as the alpha brought his knife toward Jack's face. He tried to get up but his legs buckled beneath him, tears stung his eyes as Jack's cries grew louder and more terrified.

He couldn't get there in time-

A pained cry suddenly pierced the air and Jack stopped screaming.

Arthur had his knife jammed into to the Alpha's thigh, twisting the blade until he dropped the pup into his free arm. He ripped the knife free, turning to shield Jack from the blood that spattered his body. The pup buried his face into the worn leather of Arthur's wilderness vest, crying softly. The feral alpha cursed and sank down on his injured leg, giving Arthur a moment to get Jack back to John.

"A-About _damn_ time." John tiredly quipped, removing his hand from his bloodied neck to cuddle his frightened pup close to his chest.

He wouldn't take him away again.

Arthur didn't speak. Jack was nearly killed, and worst of all- the scent of John's blood filled his nose, only fueling an insatiable rage. His alpha was in control now, for better or worse.

Arthur purred protectively, brushing his knuckles against John's wound. His other hand reached down to caress Jack's small face. The tiny pup nuzzled lovingly into the leather of his dark brown riding glove, Arthur noticing something that made his blood boil. A small cut spread down the length of his right cheek. He'd have a scar there, just like his mother.

This man didn't just wound John, but their pup-

This man was _dead_.

Arthur had an aura around him that just _bled_ dominance. It was so strong it threatened to set off John's heat- so strong it made his knees weak. John's omega immediately surfaced, a submissive whimper falling from his lips as he bared his neck for Arthur. _Only_ for Arthur. It took everything he had not to drop to his knees for him, though the sensible part of his brain knew this was hardly the time for that.

Arthur had little time to appreciate the gesture, quickly brushing his lips over the bloodied bond mark as the alpha behind him exploded into a fit of rage.

"Kick. His. _Ass_." John seethed.

This was another one of those occurrences where alphas fought over an omega. Sometimes it was something cute like a sibling rivalry competing for a woman's hand in marriage- other times it was more primal like this alpha and the one back at Flatneck Station where they fought to the death for breeding rights.

Sloppily, the intruding alpha lunged with his knife. Arthur was quick to evade it, forcibly grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground away from John and Jack.

"What's the matter boy? Jealous somebody else wants to indulge in that pretty little omega of yers? Sneered the feral alpha. "Once we're done here… he ain't gonna be _yers_ anymore."

Arthur snarled hatefully at that comment. John was so much more than just a thing to him. He was a living, breathing being capable of the most amazing things. He wished the rest of the world could see that.

Arthur stood tall and folded his arms over his chest and started to laugh. It disarmed the intruding alpha a moment, not expecting that reaction in Arthur in the slightest.

"Jealous? _Shit_ , I ain't jealous." Arthur began, unfolding his arms to rest his hands on his gun belt. "I'm _territorial_. Jealous is when you want somethin' that ain't yers. Territorial is protectin' what's _already_ yers." Arthur stated, azure eyes darkening possessively.

"An' he's _mine_ … gonna take a _hell_ of a lot more than a pitiful knife cut to erase that."

The other alpha erupted into another fit of rage, charging into Arthur and knocking him to the ground. Of course he expected that, he just didn't expect it to hurt so much.

Well shit- of course he knew it was going to hurt…

The hit knocked the wind out of Arthur, dazing him long enough for the other man to get his knife out again. Cerulean eyes managed to focus just in time to catch the glint of the blade and he jerked his head away. However he wasn't quite quick enough as the other alpha managed to cut him on the left side of his cheek. It was a decent sized cut, spanning the distance from almost the top of his ear to his jaw.

Not satisfied that his knife wasn't lodged in Arthur's skull, the other alpha opted to start throwing punches. A sharp pain in his mouth told him that his lip was split. Arthur scanned around for a solution to get this jackass off of him. They were about the same size, though Arthur had him beat in muscle. Though even with all his muscle, the other alpha had him beat in weight. _Too many candy bars_ , Arthur inwardly joked. Still, this man wasn't nearly as big as Tommy was-

_Shut up fool_

He had a few options. He could headbutt him, but that might break his own nose in the process. He wasn't in the mood for that. He could throw a punch, but the man was obviously thick in the head… Dirt in the eyes? It might blind them both. On about the 7th or 8th punch, azure eyes fell on the deer skull he'd left to bleach in the sun. It was just within his reach too.

_Finally_ … he was growing damn tired of this bullshit.

The other alpha wound his fist back, wasting time to make another disgusting comment to John who was a good distance away with the horses.

"Can't wait to spread those _pretty_ little legs of yers." Drawled the alpha, John shuddering with distaste and rage.

"Go fuck yourself!" John spat, Jack burying his face in John's shoulder with a frightened whimper. He ignored the searing pain in his neck, his only concern protecting his pup.

"Aww by myself? But that's what yer here fer~"

That was the last straw.

John went to make another threat when Arthur shouted and jammed the antlers of the skull into the man's neck. Arthur grinned maliciously at the sight of the tines sprouting out of his neck. The other alpha was so stunned he couldn't even blink. Once majestic white points were now sullied red with blood.

" _Never_ shoulda come here." Arthur growled, ripping the antlers out of his neck without a sliver of remorse. Blood sprayed him across his face, the alpha collapsing on the ground next to him gargling incoherently and clawing at his neck as the red liquid gushed out of it.

Arthur got on his feet and looked at John briefly, the look on the omega's face one of utter shock.

"He ain't gonna wanna see this." The alpha said grimly.

John nodded quickly, knowing that look in his alpha's eyes and kept Jack facing his chest.

Arthur let the bloodied skull clatter to the ground, watching in amusement as the other alpha writhed in panic and clutched hopelessly at his throat.

He leaned down and gripped the man by the collar with his left hand, using only that arm to lift him to a standing position. John gasped quietly from afar, often forgetting just how strong Arthur really was. Blood ran down his arm and leisurely began to drip off his elbow onto his boot. The alpha shook in his grasp, all that cockiness having melted away.

"Told ya I was territorial..." Arthur murmured with a dark grin, his tongue darting out slow and intimidatingly at the few droplets of the alpha's blood that had hit his lip. Those few words were a distraction while he unsheathed his hunting knife, the alpha's eyes growing wide with terror as Arthur suddenly sunk the golden blade deep in his chest.

"Never shoulda tried to claim what was _never_ gonna be yers in the first place." He snarled, dragging the blade down the length of his torso.

Blood seeped from the wound, the alpha whimpering and gargling unintelligible pleas as he sunk to the ground and pawed at his internal organs that began to pour out of his body.

Arthur ran his bloodied knife slowly along his tongue with a content purr as the man finally collapsed lifelessly, having choked on his own blood and succumbed to his fatal injuries.

He wasted no more words on his corpse, his family his only concern. Sheathing his blade, he quickly made up the distance between himself and John.

"Never shoulda left ya." Arthur growled dejectedly, wrapping his arms tightly around John.

"S'fine-" John replied back quickly, squeezing Arthur back tightly and breathing in his scent like he was starved for it. He felt like he was going to lose him again- he hated that feeling.

"Besides, I coulda beat him."

Arthur's chest shook with a laugh. "Yep. There ain't nothin' more dangerous in this world than a mother protectin' their pup." Mused the alpha.

Quiet whimpering roused his attention, the small bundle in John's arms still quivering. Arthur looked down at him sadly, the cut on his cheek still making his blood boil. He cursed the world for exposing such an innocent being to the horrors of life so soon.

John was hesitant to hand Jack over to Arthur, his omega instinct still on high alert to do anything to protect its pup. It calmed down a bit once Arthur's scent finally made its way into his nose over the overwhelming smell of blood.

"Told ya, little one." Arthur murmured softly, Jack nuzzling into his vest with a frightened squeak.  
"Ain't no one gonna harm ya, not while I'm around." He finished, pressing a loving kiss to his injured cheek.

Though rewarded with joyful giggling, Arthur mulled over his words with disdain. If he would have been there, Jack never would have gotten hurt- and neither would have John.

He made up his mind right then and there. He was never going to leave them alone, never again.

"I think it's time to look for a new campsite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Don't fuck with Arthur Morgan. O_O  
> Yeah, I'm lookin' at you Micah-
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	23. Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and John finally reach their new campsite, and it is not at all what John was expecting.

Arthur and John packed up their belongings the next morning with heavy hearts. The campsite was very sentimental to the both of them, being the very place where they bonded. Not to mention it wasn't all that far from their main campsite in case there ever was an emergency.

Arthur dug a hole for the alpha's corpse, not entirely caring if it was big enough as he was stuffing his body in it with his boot. John grimaced at the sound of bones snapping while he held Jack close to his chest. The pup fed quietly, John using that as a distraction while he tended to the small wound on his cheek.

"Should we tell Dutch that we're movin'?" John asked, Arthur haphazardly covering the hole with dirt before responding.

"I told him we'd be gone a little while, we should be fine."

"Where are we gonna go?" John asked again

"New Hanover." Arthur responded irritably.

"But there ain't nothin' there but inbreds and coal mines-"

Arthur shot him a look that made the omega within John shudder and decided it was best to stop asking questions.

It was about half a day's ride from their campsite, so the boys got on the road rather quickly as Arthur wasn't too fond of traveling through Murfree brood territory late at night. Hardly anything unnerved Arthur, but those people? They just weren't right.

Arthur glanced over his shoulder to the sound of giggling. John sheepishly shrugged, the alpha narrowing his eyes at the unruly bundle in his mate's arms. As much as he enjoyed the sound of Jack's laughter, he didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to them.

John knew this, but he just had to get his two cents in.

"Yer daddy is gettin' grumpy, we'd better quiet down now." John mused, Arthur letting out an offended scoff before urging Beau forward.

As they encroached on their destination, John couldn't help but notice how the surrounding water smelled… Off. The fish didn't look too well either.

"Hell of a place you picked." John grumbled.

"Oh shut it." Arthur retorted, John perking his head up to the approaching roar of a waterfall. He had to admit, it was rather beautiful in its own way.

Arthur hitched their horses at a nearby tree, John's eyes widening as the alpha began to wade into the knee high water.

"Christ Morgan, have ya finally lost it?!" John barked, earning an annoyed look and an eye roll from Arthur.

"Would ya shut yer mouth an' get over here." Arthur groaned. "And grab my jacket and the lantern offa' Beau."

"As his majesty commands." John snarked, dismounting and retrieving the items he was asked for.

"If you think for one minute I'm going underneath that thing." John said sternly, earning a hearty laugh from Arthur.

"Gimme the pup." Arthur said softly, gently slipping Jack from John's arm.

John didn't have to speak, the look he was giving Arthur enough of a threat.

_Anything happens to my pup and I'm gonna kill you._

Arthur whispered sweetly to Jack, gently wrapping him in his scout jacket to shield him from the water as the alpha disappeared behind the falls. An alarmed noise slipped from John and he quickly followed after him.

A string of foul cursing informed Arthur that John had made it through the falls, his scarred lips spreading into a smug grin.

"And yer mama called me grumpy." Arthur murmured to his pup, Jack replying with an excited squeal as his father scaled up the brief stone wall that was just inside the entrance.

"Great… Now I'm soaked." John growled, glowering up at his mate.

"Oh please-" Arthur sighed, extending his free arm down to John to help him climb up. The moment John took his hand, the alpha lifted him up effortlessly, holding him so his face was inches away from his own.

"This ain't the first time you've been wet because of me." Quipped the alpha, his tone low and intimidating.

John could barely move, his body locked into submission by the sound of Arthur's voice.

"Certainly won't be the last ~" He finished with a grin, trading Jack for the lantern and kept going forward through the cave.

John snapped out of his trance when his pup was back in his arms, wriggling and wild- so eager to get after his father.

"Jackass…" John muttered quietly, his face heated and rosy with blush.

"Heard that." Arthur snapped, his voice echoing in the cavern.

"Shuddup fore' your loud ass causes a cave in." John snapped back, earning a distant, annoyed groan from his mate.

John kept close to Arthur, the alpha keeping his arm wrapped around him protectively in case there were any unwanted visitors hiding within the shadows.

Arthur squinted as his eyes adjusted to the natural lighting in the biggest part of the cave. Aside from the bats flying around and the rats scurrying about, John thought it was rather beautiful.

Arthur let out a content sigh as he took in the sight of the cave, pausing when something red caught his eye.

"Stay here a minute." Ordered the alpha, beginning to carefully scale up the rocky wall. John was more than capable, but it was a little hard to do with a pup in his hand.

"What is it?" John called after him, Arthur letting out a groan as he finally pulled himself up on the ledge.

Catching his breath just a moment, the alpha brought his head up, a surprised gasp leaving his lips.

"It's some cave paintin's." Arthur called down to him, John just as surprised as he was. Arthur fished his journal out of his satchel and quickly sketched his findings before descending back down to show them to John.He handed him his journal, and John traded him for Jack.

"Wow, who d'ya think left em'?" John inquired, Arthur a little busy entertaining their pup. Little hands ran along the brim of his hat, Arthur pressing a kiss to his small head to sate him for the moment.

"Probably the indians. They're known fer that kinda stuff." Replied the alpha.

"They're kinda pretty."

"Mhm, now quit gawkin' and let's go get the supplies we need from the horses." Arthur barked, snatching his journal from his hands and stuffing it in his satchel."

"Sour as vinegar…" John muttered, earning a look from the alpha that told him he'd better shut his mouth.

"Fine… m'comin."

C'mon now, that wasn't fair.

That was the one thing John Marston was the worst at- keeping his damn mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long, and it's kinda short too. I just got AC Odyssey, so I've been a little busy with that and work.
> 
> Thanks for reading, don't know when the next chapter will be.


	24. Ravenous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds himself lost in the cave and pursued by a vicious beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short again, but figured since I made y'all wait so long for a chapter that I'd better make it a good one~ ;)

On his last trip out to the horses, Arthur noticed the sky began to darken- thunder rumbling out in the distance. He double checked the horse's tether to the tree they were hitched to, in case the thunder would startle them. Though he doubted it would. Those stallions were just like their riders-

Stubborn and fearless.

On his way back into the cave, azure eyes fell on the bloodied deer skull fastened to Beau's saddle- anger rising up within the alpha.

No one would ever get to his family ever again.

Climbing up over the small ledge just inside the cave with a grunt, Arthur froze as an all too familiar scent cut through the overwhelming smell of dust and standing water.

 _John_.

. . .

Audibly the omega cussed. How in the _fuck_ he'd managed to get himself lost in this damn cave- because he went back to help Arthur with another trip and of course the lantern died out.

One moment he was laying Jack down for a nap, and the next he was stuck in pitch black darkness.

And now of all times, his heat struck.

John clawed at his suspenders and feverishly tore off his shirt. Anything to alleviate some discomfort.

Over his ragged panting, a growl echoed throughout the cavern that sent a shiver up his spine.

Either a rogue alpha or a rabid beast- he wasn't alone anymore.

Instinctively, John fled further into the darkness, running his hands along the cave wall to guide himself. He hissed as he sliced his palm on a particularly jagged part of the cave wall, blood running down his wrist onto the cold stone floor.

Now he'd just rung the dinner bell.

Arthur's eyesight was almost unmatched in the darkness, though omegas and betas also had varying degrees of nocturnal vision- it hardly rivaled an alpha's.

John's scent was guiding him, so intoxicating it clouded his every thought. He inhaled sharply as he came upon the spot where John had cut himself on the wall, the scent of his heat also particularly strong.

He was close.

. . .

Cowering.

_Why am I fucking cowering in this cave._

John inwardly cursed as he felt his way onto the other side of a rock formation.

Just because he was an omega didn't mean that he was weak or frail. Then he thought of their most recent encounter with that alpha and his heart sunk.

He had just stood there while Arthur took care of everything. Arthur was always doing that- taking care of him.

Well that wasn't going to happen again. Arthur wasn't here to save him this time, this time he was on his own and whoever it was- he was going to give them a hell of a fight.

Arthur growled again and John answered with one of his own, no longer hiding.

_There he is._

"What in the _hell_ are you doin' Marston!" Arthur whispered harshly, John releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"What're _you_ doin' Morgan!?" John answered back with huff. "Chasin' me around and scarin' me half to death."

Arthur growled again, John whimpering submissively as that knee weakening feeling welled up from within him.

" _Hardly_ a chase."

Husked the alpha, resting his hands on the omega's bare hips as he leaned in real close.

"Ya think I don't know the _scent_ of my own omega?~"

Arthur's dominant aura and alluring voice lulled John's every thought, the omega obediently baring his neck to his alpha.

Arthur went to indulge in what was so rightfully his, but he hesitated. John's bond mark was cut by that alpha and far from healed.

John caught his hesitation and drove his knee right between Arthur's legs, feeling the want there.

The alpha snarled at him, not pleased at all by that action.

" _Do it._ "

John barked, the alpha hesitant just a moment longer before sinking his teeth into the marred bond mark- feeling the warmth of John's blood spill down his throat.

John hissed at the white hot pain that erupted from his neck, his arms wrapping around Arthur's for support as that knee weakening feeling wracked his body- slick coating the inside of his thighs.

John's mind became lulled by submission, barely able to register Arthur wrapping his legs around his waist. He felt the cool cave air kiss his thighs, the alpha having pushed his jeans down enough that they didn't hinder him. Free of the confines of his own blue jeans, Arthur pushed John against the cave wall, pinning his wrists above his head as he ever so gingerly pushed past that tight right of muscle- teasing him before thrusting in all the way.

A shameless moan fell from John's withered lips as Arthur entered him, the omega panting raggedly as his body began to adjust to his alpha's size.

"That's it- good~"

Arthur praised in his ear, beginning a steady pace while one hand kept John's wrists above his head and the other took ahold of the omega's jaw- turning his head to capture his lips in a possessive kiss.

If things would have ended differently- no. John pushed the thought from his mind.

But if things _would_ have ended differently- John knew no one else could do it like Arthur. No one else could make him unravel like Arthur did- and no one else would feel so. Damn. Good.

John noted the increased level of aggression in his mate, hissing in pain as his back was pushed into the jagged stone wall. He knew it was most likely triggered by that last alpha, a yelp slipping from him as Arthur began to thrust so hard it felt like he was going to be split in half.

"E-easy darlin'." John pleaded softly, Arthur obeying his omega's request with a low, apologetic purr and his thrusts transitioned to deep and slow.

Now that John could agree with- Arthur hitting that spot each time that managed to make his toes curl in his boots.

The searing pain in his back was ultimately ignored as Arthur hit that spot just right for the final time and John released with a shameless moan, his head falling forward into Arthur's shoulder.

He whimpered quietly into the worn leather of Arthur's wilderness vest, the omega utterly spent from Arthur's possessive assault on his body.

Arthur released his wrists, purring softly as John wrapped them around his neck. The alpha wrapped his arms around John protectively, murmuring soft words of praise in the omega's ear.

But he wasn't done yet.

Suddenly, Arthur held John tight against him as he suddenly jerked his hips upwards, burying himself completely inside John as he finally came with a pleased growl.

John cried out in both pain and pleasure, his head falling back with an unchaste moan as the warmth of Arthur filled him.

The omega collapsed into the alpha's chest, panting pathetically as he tried to catch his breath yet again. Ragged breaths transitioned into content purrs as Arthur praised him softly again- whispering how well he did, how proud he was. They were going to be together like this for a little while, and Arthur would praise him for the entirety of it.

John knew one thing- Arthur would be carrying him back as he currently wasn't able to feel the lower part of his body.

And Arthur already had planned on doing that.

Once he was ready, Arthur slid from John gingerly, the omega hissing in pain from the rawness. Arthur purred soft and apologetically as he gently positioned John in his arms, beginning the long trek back to their campsite.

Next time, John would make sure to take a lantern that wouldn't go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but I will feverishly write as much as my muse allows!
> 
> Also general PSA- Micah Bell is absolute trash and nobody will ever convince me otherwise…
> 
> (Also no, the title is not that damn song from Grease!)


End file.
